Smaug Snaga Games
by Lyla0i
Summary: Smaug gouverne les hommes, les elfes et les nains sauf le groupe des Rebelles des Peuples libres. Des jeux ont lieu chaque année durant lesquels les prisonniers vont subir des épreuves. Seul le vainqueur retrouvera la liberté. Les rebelles vont y voir leurs amis, amants, familles et tout faire pour les sauver... Histoires d'amour contrariées... FixKi, DwxOri, ThrxBard... Slashs
1. Et les joueurs sont !

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire ! Je vous laisse devinez de quels univers je me suis inspirée pour l'écrire (il y en a 3)._

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comptera cet fiction. En général, j'essaye de poster toutes les deux semaines (un mois maximum)._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 1 : Et les joueurs sont !**

Dans un bar miteux des individus de toutes races se rassemblaient devant une sorte de palentir géant. Cette boule transparente projetait sur un mur les messages de Smaug 1er, roi depuis bien trop longtemps, du Wilderland. Le dragon, aidé d'un nécromancien, avait assujetti tous les peuples de la région : hommes, nains, elfes, orques… Tous avaient dû s'agenouiller devant lui ou le payer. De nombreux hommes, elfes et nains avaient perdu la vie pour s'être opposés à Smaug. Depuis une dizaine d'années plus personne ne s'opposait frontalement au dragon mais des groupes rebelles subsistaient. Un en particulier : le groupe rebelle des peuples libres. Celui-ci rassemblait les anciens dirigeants des peuples libres : Thranduil, roi des elfes Thorin devenu roi sous La Montagne après que son père et son grand-père aient été assassinés par Azog, lieutenant de Smaug, un immense orque pâle et Bard, fils de l'ancien maître de Lacville qui avait été dévoré par Smaug alors qu'il essayait de le tuer. De nombreuses personnes les avaient rejoints, à commencer par leurs proches. Le groupe tendait de nombreuses embuscades aux forces de Smaug, s'attaquant aux généraux le plus souvent possible. Mais ces attaques n'étaient pas sans risques et les chefs rebelles étaient sans nouvelles de presqu'une trentaine de leurs membres, ne sachant pas s'ils avaient été capturés ou s'ils étaient morts. La seule période où ils avaient une chance de savoir si leurs amis étaient encore en vie était durant les Smaug Snaga* Games.

Tous les ans, Smaug organisait des jeux entre dix-huit de ses prisonniers, tirés au sort. Si les prisonniers n'étaient sensés trouver la mort durant les jeux, les conditions n'étaient absolument pas favorables à ce qu'ils restent en vie. Il était monnaie courante qu'ils soient gravement blessés. Seul le gagnant était sûr de ne pas mourir, une fois les jeux finis, il était relâché. Relâché mais pas gracié. Il avait une journée pour disparaître avant de risquer d'être à nouveau arrêté. Pour les autres, rien n'était sûr. Certains étaient à nouveau enfermés, d'autres exécutés. Smaug diffusait ces jeux à la population pour pouvoir les contrôler, leur faire peur, trouver les proches des prisonniers et se servir d'eux s'il le pouvait. Car la population était invitée à soutenir leur prisonnier préféré. Plus un prisonnier était soutenu moins il avait de risque d'être exécuté une fois les jeux finis.

Ce soir-là, dans un bar miteux des bas fonds de la capitale était diffusé le premier épisode des jeux, celui dans lequel on découvrait quels prisonniers avaient été tirés au sort. Fili, neveux et héritier de Thorin _ s'il récupérait son royaume _ était assis au fond du bar avec Bofur, un fabricant de jouets. Tous deux faisaient partis des rebelles des peuples libres et étaient potentiellement recherchés. Fili, habituellement blond, avait teint ses cheveux, sa moustache et ses sourcils en noir. Bofur, lui, avait laissé cheveux et barbe pousser, dissimulant en grande partie son visage. Tous deux s'habillaient en mineurs et avaient le visage comme les vêtements recouverts de poussière. Les deux nains prenaient un risque en restant dans la capitale mais ils avaient refusé de se mettre à l'abri avec les chefs de leur groupe. En restant en ville ils se sentaient utiles, ils espionnaient, étudiaient et cherchaient tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile et le transmettaient à leurs chefs. Assis avec une bière à la main ils attendaient avec appréhension que les Smaug Snaga Games commencent.

Enfin, le générique retenti et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'image projetée par le palentir. Sarouman, un magicien assujetti à Smaug présenta le jeu que tous connaissaient. Puis, enfin, ils purent voir des images du lac et de l'embarcation sur laquelle étaient les dix-huit prisonniers. Sarouman commença à les présenter.

0o0o0

Dans la cabane de Béorn, juste après la frontière du royaume de Wilderland, étaient attablés les chefs des rebelles des peuples libres. Jusqu'à présent, le changeur de peau avait toujours réussi à tenir les orques éloignés de sa maison et aussi de ses amis. Devant un palentir volé et trafiqué ils regardaient avec attention le lancement des Smaug Snaga Games, accompagnés de certains de leurs amis. Thorin, Thranduil, Bard, Béorn, Dori et Gloïn avaient tous perdu la trace de certains de leurs proches.

Le premier prisonnier à être présenté fut Braga, un homme du lac qui s'était battu contre Azog lorsqu'il était capitaine des gardes de Lacville. Il était accusé de trahison et emprisonné depuis plus de dix ans. Bard serra les dents en le voyant. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été amis, Bard ne détestait pas l'ancien capitaine des gardes au point de ne pas avoir mal au cœur en le voyant. L'homme était très maigre, une épaisse et longue barbe lui mangeait le visage, ses cheveux étaient gras, longs et effilés. Comme tous les prisonniers il était habillé d'un pantalon gris très fin et d'une chemise de la même couleur mais pas de chaussures.

« _ **Le second participant est Ori, un nain coupable de trahison, complot et espionnage. Il a été arrêté il y a deux mois.**_ » Énonça Sarouman. Dori souffla à la fois de soulagement et d'inquiétude en voyant son plus jeune frère. De soulagement, parce qu'enfin il avait la certitude qu'Ori était toujours en vie. Il n'avait plus eu aucun signe de vie de sa part depuis sa dernière mission. Depuis Nori, leur autre frère n'avait eu de cesse de le chercher sans aucun résultat. Mais d'inquiétude aussi car Ori n'avait pas le profil des gagnants des jeux. Au contraire, il était plus de ceux qui ne retenaient pas l'attention du public et finissaient pas perdre leur tête. En général, entre un quart et la moitié des participants étaient tués chaque année. Ori semblait exténué, à bout de nerfs, prêt à pleurer, bien trop fragile pour ce qui allait suivre.

Dori n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à son petit frère, Sarouman présenta d'autres de ses amis : Bifur, Bombur, puis Bilbon. Les deux nains étaient enfermés depuis presque un an pour trahison et tentative de régicide. Tous deux avaient perdu énormément de poids, c'était très impressionnant chez Bombur qui avait perdu presque la moitié de son volume même s'il restait encore fort. La tête de Bifur était bandée d'un tissu sale, imbibé de sang. Quant à Bilbon, il avait été arrêté deux mois auparavant en même temps qu'Ori, pour les mêmes motifs. Il avait perdu son sourire et ses yeux étaient cernés mais une grande détermination illuminait son regard.

Bofur dû retenir un cri de détresse et serra ses poings sous la table en voyant le portrait de son cousin, puis de son frère et de Bilbon pour finir. Au cours des dernières années le fabriquant de jouets s'était énormément rapproché du hobbit et avait fini par en tomber amoureux. Il ne s'était pas déclaré, et rien ne s'était passé entre eux, la timidité du nain l'avait empêché de se lancer, lui qui faisait toujours le pitre, il avait bien du mal à parler de ses sentiments. Depuis la disparition de Bilbon, il regrettait de ne pas s'être déclaré. Fili appuya son genou contre celui de son ami pour lui montrer son soutien. Il connaissait les liens de parenté et les sentiments de Bofur. Il savait que Bofur avait envie de hurler mais ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer en ayant des réactions trop marquées.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Oïn et Balin d'être présentés, tous deux étaient enfermés depuis neuf mois et semblaient avoir pris dix ans. Thorin et Gloïn s'inquiétèrent pour leurs amis, survivraient-ils aux jeux ? Mais ce furent les deux présentations suivantes qui firent le plus mal à Thorin. Il tapa du poing sur la table en poussant un cri de rage après les avoir découvert : Dwalin son amant et bras droit et Kili qu'il considérait comme son neveux. Les parents du brun était morts alors qu'il était bébé, Dïs, la mère de Fili et la sœur de Thorin l'avait recueilli et élevé comme son fils.

Dwalin et Kili avaient été arrêtés en même temps dans une mission qui avait mal tournée. Fili, Bifur et Nori étaient aussi présents lors de cette mission. Kili et Dwalin avaient été séparés du reste du groupe au cours d'un combat et avaient été capturés. Bifur et Nori avaient dû maîtriser Fili au sol, cachés, pour l'empêcher d'aller se précipiter au secours de Kili, les orques étaient bien trop nombreux. Le blond perdait toute raison lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère adoptif. Les deux jeunes nains avaient grandis ensemble, devenant très vite inséparables. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir amants alors que le plus jeune était tout juste majeur. Fili avait toujours été très protecteur envers lui et l'était encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Depuis deux ans que Kili avait été pris, le cœur de Fili était à la torture, s'emballant lorsqu'il imaginait ce que son amant pouvait subir, se figeant s'il le croyait mort. C'était pour lui, que Fili était resté dans la capitale, pour trouver un moyen de le sortir de cet enfer.

Le prince ne put retenir un gémissement de détresse en voyant son amant. Il avait perdu énormément de poids, cela se voyait sur son visage, malgré cela sa musculature, bien que diminuée, se devinait sous ses vêtements. Des joues creusées se devinaient sous une épaisse barbe, les os étaient saillants, sa peau semblait grise et ses cheveux lui tombaient presque au milieu du dos. Chaque parcelle de peau visible était marquée d'une cicatrice ou d'un bleu. Il en était de même pour Dwalin sauf que lui était chauve. Fili devina que le tatoué avait dû encourager Kili à entretenir sa musculature, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Le brun avait une chance d'aller plus loin dans les jeux grâce à Dwalin.

Fili senti une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il était désespéré de voir l'état de son amant, de savoir qu'il allait devoir affronter ses amis pour espérer être relâché. Fili ne voulait pas espérer, pas maintenant alors que tout était tellement aléatoire dans ces jeux. Il senti une main serrer sa cuisse et tourna son regard bleu, rempli de larmes vers Bofur.

 **Pas maintenant, retiens tout ça, ne leur montre pas** , lui chuchota son ami.

Fili opina, ravala difficilement ses larmes et se concentra sur le palentir. Pendant que le prince était perdu dans ses pensées un orque, emprisonné depuis trois jours pour insubordination avait été présenté et Sarouman faisait maintenant le portrait d'Hilda, une femme du lac. Elle avait été arrêtée alors qu'elle vendait des provisions au marché noir deux mois auparavant. Tout de suite après elle, furent présentés deux adolescents : Sigrid et Baïn. Ils avaient à peine 16 et 15 ans et avaient été pris en train d'acheter de la marchandise de contre-bande. Tous trois avaient les traits tirés mais ne semblaient pas avoir été maltraités. Les enfants semblaient effrayés mais prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout. La rage de vivre brillait dans leurs yeux.

Bard devint fou lorsqu'il vit deux de ses enfants dans le palentir. Ils étaient restés avec leur mère pour que son statut de chef des rebelles ne les mette pas en danger et là, il découvrait que deux de ses trois enfants étaient emprisonnés depuis deux mois sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Après avoir tapé dans les murs il commença à s'armer.

 **Tu fais quoi ?** Lui demanda Thranduil.

 **Je vais chercher Tilda** , répondit-il en parlant de sa plus jeune fille.

 **Non** , ordonna le roi des elfes d'une voix froide, **c'est peut-être un piège, nous enverrons quelqu'un d'autre que toi la chercher.**

 **C'est ma fille !** Enragea Bard.

 **C'est pourquoi ils t'ont très certainement tendu un piège**. Le ton de Thranduil était glaçant de vérité.

 **Il a raison,** ajouta Béorn avant que Bard ne puisse rétorquer. **Il y a quelque chose de pas net cette année.**

 **De quoi parles-tu ?** Demanda Thorin qui ne s'était pas décrispé depuis qu'il avait vu les portraits de Dwalin et Kili.

 **Je ne suis pas sûr…** dit pensivement le changeur de peau. **Je vous le dirai à la fin des présentations si mon intuition se confirme.**

Bard se rassit toujours fulminant de rage et d'inquiétude. Pendant leurs échanges Gollum avait été présenté. Il était enfermé depuis trois ans mais la raison n'avait pas été précisée. Il y avait aussi Alfrid, un homme du lac. Sa présence dans les jeux inquiéta Bard. Alfrid était une personne avare, sans honneur, n'hésitant pas à se servir des autres pour arriver à ses fins. Il était emprisonné depuis un mois pour vol.

Thandruil se figea, fixant le palentir lors des portraits suivants. Tauriel, la capitaine de sa garde et Elros, son gardien des clés, emprisonnés tous deux depuis trois ans furent présentés, eux aussi étaient là pour trahison, complot et espionnage. Ils étaient maigres, même pour des elfes, leur teint était verdâtre et leurs cheveux avaient été coupés très courts.

« _**Et voici notre dernier concurrent, Legolas ! Il a été arrêté avec les deux précédents**_ » Le roi elfique ne laissa transparaître aucune réaction à la présentation de son fils mais à l'intérieur son cœur s'emballait. Il était soulagé de savoir son fils vivant, mais dans quel état ? Comme les deux autres elfes il avait les cheveux courts, le teint verdâtre et était très maigre mais en plus, comme Kili ou Dwalin, chaque parcelle visible de sa peau portait une cicatrice ou un hématome. Thranduil avait déjà perdu la mère de Legolas au cours d'une bataille, très longtemps auparavant, depuis trois ans, il vivait dans la crainte d'avoir aussi perdu son fils unique mais ne le montrait jamais. L'elfe faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne lâchaient prises que lorsqu'elles étaient seules

« _**Vous connaissez donc maintenant tous nos concurrents. Dans quelques instants le seigneur Smaug allumera la flamme des jeux. Ce sera le signal pour nos concurrents. Ils devront plonger dans le lac et atteindre le rivage face à eux. Une fois là-bas, ils devront trouver deux petits coffres, à l'intérieur, de réels avantages pour le jeu : des bracelets d'immunité.**_ »

*Snaga : esclaves en langue noire

 _Voilà pour cette mise en bouche ! L'action commence vraiment dans le prochain chapitre._

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et me motivent à continuer._

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	2. Composition des équipes

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous avez pensé du premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.  
_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comptera cet fiction. En général, j'essaye de poster toutes les deux semaines (un mois maximum)._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 2 : composition des équipes  
**

« _**Vous connaissez donc maintenant tous nos concurrents. Dans quelques instants le seigneur Smaug allumera la flamme des jeux. Ce sera le signal pour nos concurrents. Ils devront plonger dans le lac et atteindre le rivage face à eux. Une fois là-bas, ils devront trouver deux petits coffres, à l'intérieur, de réels avantages pour le jeu : des bracelets d'immunité.**_ »

Le palentir montra Smaug cracher une longue flamme et allumer un brasero. Kili, Dwalin et les elfes plongèrent sans aucune hésitation. Les orques de la garnison du bateau commencèrent à pousser les récalcitrants. Hilda encouragea les enfants de Bard et sauta avec eux. Bilbon et Bifur sautèrent juste avant d'être poussés. Tous les autres furent forcés de sauter à l'eau.

Les elfes partirent rapidement d'un crolle efficace.

 **" _Kili ! Pars, vas-y, je m'occupe d'aider les autres !_ " **Cria Dwalin quand il eut la tête hors de l'eau en avisant le nain brun qui cherchait leurs compagnons du regard. " **Dépêche-toi !"** Cria-t-il à nouveau en le voyant hésiter. Après un dernier regard pour leurs compagnons il s'exécuta .

Dans le bar, les spectateurs se regardaient surpris, il était rare que les concurrents s'entre-aident alors que les équipes n'étaient pas encore constituées. Les rebelles eux par contre regardaient avec attention, soulagés de les voir s'aider, retenant leur souffle, espérant que tous leurs proches atteindraient le rivage. Il était monnaie courante qu'un ou plusieurs prisonniers meurent durant cette épreuve.

Dwalin aida Ori et Bombur à ne pas couler. L'orque s'était accroché à Bombur comme à une bouée et le nain ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Préférant dépenser son énergie à ne pas se noyer plutôt que de se débarrasser de son fardeau, Bombur accepta l'aide de Dwalin et commença à patauger. Tous les autres à part Gollum savaient nager et partirent vers la plage. Gollum disparaissait de temps en temps sous l'eau et refaisait surface plus loin en toussant et crachant.

Legolas arriva le premier sur la plage, rassurant Thranduil sur l'état de santé de son fils, il lui restait encore des forces. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Tauriel et Elros qui arrivèrent quasiment en même temps. Les trois elfes se mirent immédiatement à la recherche des coffres.

Quelques instants plus tard Kili se mit lui aussi à chercher. Il fallu presque dix minutes au reste du groupe pour les rejoindre, seul Gollum était encore dans l'eau à boire la tasse. Aucun coffre n'avait encore été trouvé. Dwalin s'effondra sur le sable quand il y arriva, épuisé d'avoir aidé trois personnes à nager sur une si longue distance. Ori et Bombur le remercièrent chaleureusement alors que l'orque parti immédiatement à la recherche des coffres.

 **" _Ne perdez pas de temps_ "**, chuchota le tatoué, le souffle difficile," **_je vais bien. Trouvez les coffres_ "**. Les deux nains ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils quittèrent la plage pour rejoindre la forêt. Dwalin n'était pas le seul à tenter de reprendre son souffle sur le sable : Balin, Oïn, Braga et Alfrid essayaient eux aussi tant bien que mal de récupérer.

Sigrid, Baïn et Hilda ne s'étaient pas enfoncés dans la forêt comme les autres mais arpentaient la plage, cherchant sous les algues, entre les rochers quand soudain Sigrid se mit à appeler son frère. L'adolescente avait trouvé un des coffre dans un trou de rocher. Baïn et Hilda vinrent la rejoindre alors qu'elle ouvrait le coffre. A l'intérieur, un bracelet d'os et un message.

« _Prenez le bracelet et jetez le coffre à l'eau_ »

 **" _Mets-le dans ta poche_ "**, conseilla Hilda," **_il vaut peut être mieux que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant._ "**

Bard souffla un grand coup. Il ne savait que penser du fait que sa fille ait trouvé le bracelet. Soit ça lui donnait une chance supplémentaire d'aller plus loin dans les jeux avant d'être éliminée. Soit les autres prisonniers allaient s'acharner sur elle pour faire sauter son immunité. Au moins Hilda avait l'aire de prendre soin de ses enfants, mais pour combien de temps ? N'allait-elle pas à un moment préférer se sauver plutôt que de protéger ses enfants ?

Kili était entrain de chercher le coffre dans la forêt à proximité d'une rivière lorsqu'il entendit Ori l'appeler. Le nain se dirigea vers son ami et le trouva au pied d'un arbre au bord du cours d'eau, la tête en l'aire.

 **" _Je l'ai trouvé Kili_ ,"** chuchota le scribe lorsque son ami arriva à sa hauteur, **" _mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre_** _._ "

Kili suivit le regard d'Ori et vit le petit coffre au dessus de leurs têtes coincé entre deux branches assez hautes. Elles étaient accessibles depuis une branche plus basse mais trop haute pour un nain. Kili alla mettre son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et planta solidement ses pieds dans le sol. Il joignit ses deux mains et invita Ori à venir y monter. Celui-ci hésita, peu sûr de ses facultés de grimpeur mais il se sentit obligé d'essayer sous le regard décidé de son ami. Il mit son pied nu dans les mains jointes et se grandit au maximum dessus alors que Kili se relevait un petit peu dans le même temps. Ori attrapa la branche et s'y hissa avec difficultés. En se tenant fermement au tronc, il se mit debout, les jambes tremblantes, la peur au ventre et attrapa la branche d'au dessus. Avec difficultés il se suspendit façon cochon pendu et se déplaça jusqu'au coffre. Dès qu'il fut assez près, il le fit tomber et fit le chemin inverse avec d'infinies précautions. Pendant qu'il redescendait, Kili ramassa le coffre et le cacha au pied de l'arbre, puis il vérifia que son ami parvenait à revenir au sol.

Dès qu'Ori eut posé les pieds au sol, Kili lui remit le coffre. Ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur le bracelet et le petit mot comme dans l'autre coffre. A peine eurent ils jeté le coffre dans la rivière qu'ils entendirent la voix de Sarouman, magiquement amplifiée leur demander de revenir à la plage. Tous les prisonniers _ y comprit Gollum qui avait fini par réussir à regagner le rivage _ se rassemblèrent devant le magicien. Dwalin vint se poster à côté de Kili et lui chuchota pour que lui seul (et le public) l'entende.

 **" _Quoiqu'il se passe tu te bats et tu fais ce qu'il faut pour arriver au bout. Je t'interdis de baisser les bras. Tu m'as compris ?_ "**

Le jeune nain opina discrètement. Fili s'inquiéta en voyant cet échange. Pourquoi Kili avait-il besoin d'être poussé ainsi par Dwalin ? Son amant n'était pourtant pas du genre à baisser les bras. Etait-il à bout ? Croyait-il qu'il ne sortirait jamais de cet enfer ? Fili n'avait jamais cessé de chercher un moyen de le délivrer mais qu'en savait Kili qui était au cœur de l'enfer depuis deux ans ? Alors qu'il regardait les jeux, Fili se disait qu'il n'avait pas dû suffisamment essayer de le libérer.

« _**Les deux bracelets d'immunité ont été trouvés**_ , énonça Sarouman. _**Leurs porteurs peuvent décider de révéler ou non leur identité. Ils peuvent aussi le transmettre à tout moment à la personne de leur choix qu'elle soit de la même équipe ou non. Ils ne peuvent être utilisés qu'une seule fois.**_ » Il marqua une pause pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait compris.

Chez Béorn, les chefs rebelles froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent surpris. Cette règle était nouvelle. Qu'espérait Smaug en l'instaurant ? Ils n'en discutèrent pas à ce moment-là, Sarouman venait de commencer la constitutions des équipes. Il avait sorti un petit sac contenant des pierres blanches et noires. Chaque prisonnier tira une pierre qu'il garda dans sa main. Ils durent ensuite tendre le bras, tourner la main, paume vers le ciel et l'ouvrir. Chacun dû aller récupérer un foulard à sa couleur et se répartir par équipe, les blancs à droite de Sarouman, les noirs à sa gauche.

Des patrouilleurs orques arrivèrent pour guider les deux équipes sur leurs territoires. L'île sur laquelle les jeux se déroulaient était divisée en trois. La partie centrale servait aux épreuves, il y avait une petite montagne en son centre et elle était bordée au nord et au sud par le lac. La pointe de la côte est était pour les blancs et celle de la côte ouest pour les noirs. Chaque territoire était délimité par des grillages et des barbelés et avait une plage donnant sur le lac.

L'équipe blanche, composée de Kili, Bilbon, Tauriel, Gollum, Baïn, Elros, Bifur, Oïn et Hilda, partie à la recherche d'un lieu pour dormir une fois sur son territoire. Les prisonniers restaient groupés et observaient les alentours.

Contrairement à eux, les membres de l'équipe noire se répartirent les rôles sous les directives de Legolas et Dwalin. Sigrid et Balin partirent à la recherche d'eau potable Ori et Bombur allèrent chercher de quoi manger; Braga, Alfrid et l'orque allèrent chercher du bois pendant que Dwalin et Legolas s'attelaient à construire un abri.

A la nuit tombée, l'équipe noire était installée confortablement. Bombur faisait cuire comme il le pouvait, à même la braise quelques crabes et ils s'étaient tous partagés un gros fruit à coque dont ils conservaient la partie dure pour transporter l'eau potable. Leur cabane n'était pas tout à fait terminée mais serait un bon abri pour la nuit s'ils se serraient dessous. Ce qu'ils firent, les uns collés aux autres ils se tenaient chaud.

Du côté des blancs, la cabane était à peine débutée mais un grand feu flambait juste à côté de son emplacement. Après avoir mangé quelques racines trouvées ici et là par Tauriel et Hilda, les prisonniers s'endormirent autour du feu.

Le générique retentit et le palentir s'éteignit. Alors que le bar avait été quasiment silencieux pendant l'émission, le bruit explosa d'un coup. Tout le monde y allait de son prognostique. Fili ne supporta pas d'entendre ce qu'il se disait sur Kili et leurs amis et préféra partir, accompagné de Bofur. Les deux nains étaient silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées, s'inquiétant pour leurs proches. Ils firent de nombreux détours pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivis avant d'arriver à leur planque. Ils dormaient dans une baraque montée à la va vite avec quelques planches au milieu d'un bidonville. Malgré la puanteur ambiante et des voisins pas forcément recommandables, c'était l'endroit où ils se sentaient le plus en sécurité. Pour les autres habitants du bidonville ils n'étaient que deux mineurs qui tentaient de survivre. Personne ne connaissait leur identité, personne ne cherchait à les connaître et personne ne pourrait ni ne voudrait les reconnaître si un avis de recherche leur était montré.

Un corbeau vint se poser sur l'épaule de Fili dès que celui-ci fut entré dans la baraque. Les corbeaux n'approuvaient pas le règne de Smaug qu'ils trouvaient violent et tyrannique. Ils avaient donc décidé de venir en aide aux rebelles grâce à leur capacité à pouvoir communiquer avec les nains. Ils se chargeaient de transporter des messages pour eux.

 **Nous devons trouver Tilda, la fille de Bard** , dit Fili à Bofur après que le corbeau lui eut délivré le message. Il attrapa un caillou doré dans une petite bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et la donna à l'oiseau. Les corbeaux collectionnaient tout ce qui brille. Ces roches brillantes servaient à les remercier pour les informations.

Les deux nains allèrent se coucher. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir à la recherche de l'enfant sur le champs. Il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu, ils risquaient de se faire arrêter s'ils étaient dans les rues. Ils s'endormirent en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient vu ce soir-là.

 **Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec les jeux cette année ?** Demanda Béorn après que Thorin ait envoyé le cordeau à Fili. L'émission n'était finie que depuis une dizaine de minutes.

 **Ils ont changé la règle sur le bracelet d'immunité** , répondit Gloïn en fronçant les sourcils. Les autres étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, réfléchissant à leurs proches forcés de participer aux jeux. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur eux qu'ils avaient du mal à voir la situation dans son ensemble. Voyant cela Béorn décida de leur livrer le fond de sa pensée.

 **Tous les prisonniers qui vous sont très proches ou qui étaient très actifs pour notre groupe participent aux jeux cette année. Il ne manque aucun d'eux. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une coïncidence ?**

Tous réfléchirent et leurs yeux s'illuminèrent de colère.

 **Smaug veut se servir d'eux pour nous faire réagir et nous avoir,** dit Thranduil exprimant ainsi à voix haute la conclusion à laquelle tous étaient arrivés.

 **Et ça aurait pu marcher si vous ne m'aviez pas empêché d'aller chercher Tilda,** dit Bard un peu confus.

 **Cependant, si nous ne faisons rien, la moitié d'entre eux risque de mourir.** En disant cela, Thorin réfléchissait à voix haute, il ne supportait as l'idée de rester les regarder se battre pour échapper à la mort sans rien faire.

 **Peut-être devrions-nous laisser la nuit passer et réfléchir demain à un plan d'action,** dit Thranduil. Le roi des elfes ressentait le besoin de s'isoler. Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur lit sauf Thranduil. Bard le regarda aller dehors. Il hésita quelques instants à le suivre mais son propre esprit était bien trop tourmenté pour être d'un quelconque réconfort.

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et m'encourager !_

 _Merci_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	3. Première nuit

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Un accueil mitigé sur cette fic ? J'espère qu'elle vous plaît... C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu longue à démarrer, j'espère avoir plus de réaction sur ce chapitre et les prochains !  
_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comptera cet fiction. En général, j'essaye de poster toutes les deux semaines (un mois maximum)._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Joyeux noël à tous !  
_

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 3 : Première nuit**

Le générique retenti après une journée chargée pour les rebelles. Les meneurs avec Béorn, Gloïn, Dori et Nori, qui les avait rejoins dans la nuit avaient réfléchis à toutes sortes de plans pour récupérer tous leurs amis. Les discussions avaient été houleuses surtout que Bard, obnubilé par sa plus jeune fille dont il était toujours sans nouvelles, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, exaspérant les autres. Thranduil avait essayé plusieurs fois de le calmer et de le ramener à leurs affaires mais à chaque fois Bard l'avait envoyé bouler. L'elfe avait fini par le laisser dans sa mauvaise humeur.

Fili et Bofur, eux, étaient partis à la recherche de Tilda dès le levé du jour. Plus ils approchaient de la demeure de la femme de Bard, plus ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Eux aussi, avaient trouvé suspect le tirage au sort des jeux et leur impression leur avait été confirmée par un corbeau de Thorin. La petite et sa mère pouvaient être des appâts. Ils passèrent près d'une heure à observer la maison depuis un bar en face. Des patrouilles d'orques passaient régulièrement, toutes les cinq minutes. Une fois certains de pouvoir entrer et sortir sans être vus, aux environs de midi, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte ils furent frappés par une horrible odeur : l'odeur de la mort. Ils se couvrirent le nez d'un morceau de tissu pour atténuer l'odeur et diminuer leurs hauts-le-cœur puis commencèrent à faire le tour de la maison. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce principale _ regroupant cuisine et séjour _ redoutant le pire, à cet endroit l'odeur était plus forte mais ils n'en voyaient toujours pas la source. C'est dans le garde-manger, juste derrière, qu'ils la trouvèrent : un corps de femme s'y trouvait, dans un état de décomposition assez avancé. Larves et mouches grouillaient sur elle, l'odeur était insupportable. Les deux nains ne traînèrent pas et partirent vers les chambres. Alors qu'ils allaient passer le pas de la porte de la seconde Fili se figea, surprenant Bofur qui faillit lui rentrer dedans.

 **Qu'est-ce que… ?** Voulu demander le fabriquant de jouets mais il s'interrompit en voyant ce qui avait stoppé son ami. Le bout d'une très fine lame d'épée, quasiment invisible, était posé sur la gorge du prince. Vu l'inclinaison de l'arme la personne qui la tenait devait être un peu plus petite que les nains et cachée derrière la porte. Fili leva ses deux mains, paumes ouvertes et prit la parole en chuchotant.

 **Tilda, nous ne sommes pas venus te faire du mal** , dit-il en espérant que la petite le croirait mais la pression sur sa gorge se fit plus forte et la lame commença à pénétrer sa peau. Il grimaça légèrement mais s'interdit de réagir ne voulant pas effrayer la petite. **C'est ton père qui nous envoie. Il s'inquiète pour toi et nous a demandé de venir te chercher pour que tu puisse le rejoindre.**

Le silence se fit, les nains laissèrent à la jeune fille le temps de réfléchir.

 **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda la petite d'une voix craintive sans relâcher la pression de son épée.

 **Je suis Fili, neveu de Thorin et voici Bofur, nous faisons tous les deux partis des amis de ton père.** Le prince nain savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le croire mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus si elle ne le croyait pas. Après quelques instants durant lesquels la tension dans la pièce fut palpable Tilda sortit de sa cachette. Elle prit son temps pour les observer attentivement, des pieds à la tête et finit par baisser son arme.

La petite avait à peine treize ans, elle était très mince, avait les traits tirés. Elle semblait effrayée et épuisée.

 **Vous allez vraiment m'emmener voir mon père ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

 **Oui,** répondit Fili avec un sourire rassurant alors que Bofur, dans le même temps hochait la tête avec le sourire joueur qui le caractérisait. La petite lâcha son arme de soulagement et fondit en sanglots. Bofur passa devant son ami et alla la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Fili se détourna de la scène et alla observer la rue à travers les volets fermés. Son cœur saignait trop depuis la capture de Kili, il n'était plus capable de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras ou de le réconforter. Il avait essayé une fois ou deux mais il avait faillit se mettre lui aussi à pleurer, il lui avait semblé que s'il s'effondrait il ne parviendrait plus à se relever. Alors le prince avait fermé son cœur et son esprit à tous, s'interdisant de parler de son amant, d'écouter les conversations le mentionnant mais en faisant cela il s'était interdit dans le même temps de ressentir la moindre empathie pour les autres. Il n'avait pas pu cependant supprimer Kili de son cœur ni de ses pensées et chaque nuit était peuplée de rêves ou de cauchemars de son petit brun. Il s'était isolé du reste du groupe rebelle pour essayer de trouver une solution pour sortir son amant de son cachot. Bofur et Bilbon l'avaient bien compris et étaient restés avec lui pour l'empêcher de faire des imprudences. Ils avaient appris à se parler, à fonctionner ensemble avec les réserves de chacun et Bofur savait lui montrer des gestes réconfortants quand il sentait que le prince en avait besoin. Fili n'avait pas été insensible à sa peine lorsque Bilbon avait été arrêté mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire de gestes vers son ami. Bofur l'avait comprit, il avait vu son soutien dans ses yeux et comprit qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir faire le soutenir mais ne le pouvait pas. La carapace de Fili n'avait pas fissuré depuis presque deux ans jusqu'à le voir dans les jeux. Il sentait depuis la veille que son armure n'était plus aussi solide et il tentait continuellement de la réparer.

Les patrouilles étaient toujours aussi régulières. Dès que Tilda fut prête ils sortirent de la maison, tout aussi discrètement qu'ils y étaient entrés. Ils prirent la direction de chez Béorn et marchèrent dans des rues de plus en plus sales, qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à un bidonville. Pendant des heures, ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à arriver aux frontières de la capitale, devant la dernière maison avant la forêt noire. Fili entra dans la maison alors que Bofur et Tilda s'asseyaient derrière à l'abri des regards. Le nain prit appui contre le mur et écarta les bras pour inviter la petite à s'y réfugier. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était effrayée et exténuée même si elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois. Elle vint poser sa tête sur le torse du nain qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que Tilda s'endorme en sécurité dans cette étreinte rassurante. Fili les rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard, accompagné de Radagast, d'un morceau de papier et d'une couverture pour la petite qu'il donna à Bofur.

Radagast était un magicien amoureux des plantes et des animaux, opposé à Smaug à cause de l'extension constante de sa capitale qui détruisait la nature alentour. Vêtu de guenilles, avec un nid d'oiseaux sur la tête et une pipe dans la bouche il était étrange à voir. Il aidait les rebelles tant qu'il le pouvait, le tout était d'arriver avant la nuit. Lorsque le crépuscule arrivait Radagast buvait sa soupe de champignons et il valait mieux ne plus rien lui demander.

Le magicien s'avança quelques peu dans la forêt et prit un papillon dans ses mains. Il l'approcha de sa bouche et lui chuchota quelques mots dans une langue étrange. Le papillon s'envola au loin.

 **Il faut l'attendre maintenant** , dit le magicien d'un ton neutre en rentrant dans sa maison.

Fili s'assit aux côtés de son ami et se perdit dans ses pensées tout en restant sur la défensive, tous ses sens en alerte du moindre danger. Ressassant sans cesse ses craintes de perdre son amour et sa joie de la savoir vivant il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il nota cependant du coin de l'œil que Bofur avait finit par s'endormir, sa tête appuyée sur celle de Tilda. Quand il fit complètement noir, le bruit d'un énorme battement d'ailes attira son attention. Il réveilla Bofur, leur mission était terminée, il leur restait une heure avant la diffusion des jeux. Ils devaient avancer le plus possible vers leur quartier pendant ce temps-là sinon ils ne pourraient pas voir l'émission et rentrer avant le couvre-feu.

« _**La première nuit sur Snaga fut froide et certains de nos concurrents ont dormi plus que d'autres**_ » annonça Sarouman en guise d'introduction. Le palentir montra tout d'abord des images de l'équipe noire. Ori, allongé à l'une des extrémités de la cabane claquait des dents, tremblait et se recroquevillait sur lui-même essayant de se réchauffer. Tous les autres membres de son équipe étaient serrés de chaque côté par un autre prisonnier _ à part l'orque à l'autre extrémité mais il ne semblait pas craindre le froid _ et donc réchauffé. Mais lui n'osait pas se coller à Dwalin et n'avait personne de l'autre côté. Ce dernier finit par être réveillé par les claquement de dents du jeune nain et souffla en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ori se montrait impressionné par le tatoué et prenait de mauvaises décisions à cause de sa timidité. Dwalin se tourna sur le côté, collant son dos contre Legolas et attrapa Ori par la taille. Avec soulagement Ori se laissa aller contre le guerrier et colla son dos au torse musclé, emboîtant leurs corps. Dwalin mit son avant-bras contre le torse du scribe pour le réchauffer le plus possible et attendit que ses tremblements se calment. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

Le palentir montra ensuite le camp des blancs. Tous dormaient profondément sauf Kili et Bilbon qui se levaient régulièrement pour raviver le feu dès qu'il faiblissait et que le froid commençait à se faire ressentir. Aux premières lueurs du jour Elros et Tauriel se levèrent et allèrent l'un dans la forêt, l'autre au bord du lac pour chercher de quoi manger. Kili et Bilbon se réveillèrent peu de temps après. Le nain parti aider Tauriel sur la plage alors que Bilbon ravivait encore une fois le feu.

« _**Nous devons construire un abri, vous allez vous épuiser si vous passez toutes vos nuits ainsi. »**_ Lui dit d'une voix basse l'elfe quand il fut à sa hauteur.

« _**Oui, nous devrons faire ça aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas sûr de mieux dormir pour autant. »**_

Kili n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'il parlait des fantômes de son passé qui hantaient ses nuits ou des tortures qu'il avait subit qui s'immisçaient dans ses cauchemars. Tauriel faisait les mêmes, elle n'avait pas été autant torturée que lui mais avait entendu les cris de Legolas et des autres victimes d'Azog. L'orque prenait plaisir à faire souffrir.

Fili s'inquiéta en entendant ces paroles, le moral de son amant semblait être très bas. Le prince ne savait pas s'il était content ou jaloux que Kili se confie à la belle elfe.

« _**Il est clair que le manque de sommeil de certains pourrait les pénaliser lors des épreuves surtout si cela tant à durer. Mais il semble que certains aient trouvé comme solution pour mieux dormir de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Cela promet d'être intéressant pour la suite. Se pourrait-il que ces deux-là aient des liens que nous ne soupçonnions pas ?**_ »

Thorin qui s'était retenu de s'énerver en voyant Dwalin prendre Ori dans ses bras sorti de la maison avec colère à l'insinuation de Sarouman. La jalousie des Durin était connue et Thorin ne faisait pas exception. Son amant savait forcément qu'elle allait s'éveiller à cette soudaine proximité. Il n'était pas impossible que Sarouman cherche à s'en servir pour le faire réagir et l'amener à faire une erreur… mais Dwalin n'avait pas été forcé, il avait décidé de son plein gré… Thorin savait que son amant avait fait cela pour aider Ori, pour que celui-ci puissent aller le plus loin possible, pour essayer de le garder en vie… mais sa jalousie avait quelques difficultés à entendre ces arguments.

 **Bard !** Hurla Thorin quelques secondes après être sorti.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.

A binetôt

Lyla0ï


	4. Première journée d'épreuves

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2018, remplie de bonheur et de belles histoires !  
_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comptera cet fiction. En général, j'essaye de poster toutes les deux semaines (un mois maximum)._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 4 : Première journée d'épreuves**

 **Bard !** Hurla Thorin quelques secondes après être sorti. Toutes les personnes chez Béorn sortirent de la maison pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un aigle géant venait de se poser devant la maison et s'aplatissait le plus possible au sol pour laisser descendre de son dos une petite fille épuisée, enveloppée dans une couverture. Dès qu'il la vit Bard se précipita vers elle en l'appelant. Il la prit dans ses bras avant même qu'elle n'ait touché le sol.

 **Merci tu es vivante, par tous les dieux merci** , chuchota-t-il, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur ses joues.

 **Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ?** Demanda Tilda un peu surprise par tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis le matin.

 **Parce que je suis heureux de te voir,** lui répondit-il avec un sourire. **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

 **J'ai faim.** Bard sourit en l'entendant et voulut lui prendre la main pour l'amener dans la maison mais elle tenait un morceau de papier. Tilda suivit le regard de son père et ouvrit la main. **C'est pour toi.**

« _**Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre Bard, mais ta femme est morte. Nous avons trouvé son corps dans la maison, Tilda y était aussi, on ne sait depuis combien de temps. Tenez nous informez du plan que vous déciderez. F**_. »

Bard ne montra aucune émotion mais à l'intérieur il était bouleversé. Il avait profondément aimé la mère de ses enfants mais depuis quelques années ses sentiments s'étaient amenuisés. La distance physique avait finie de les séparer. Malgré cela sa mort lui faisait mal mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, pas alors qu'il venait de retrouver sa fille. Il l'entraîna dans la maison en donnant le mot à Thranduil au passage, tous leurs compagnons lui emboîtèrent le pas.

 **J'aimerai regarder les jeux papa** , dit la petite en voyant l'hésitation de son père devant le palentir, elle ajouta : **Je sais que Sigrid et Baïn y sont.**

Bard approuva à contre-cœur et tous se ré-installèrent devant le palentir. Béorn alla chercher de quoi manger pour la petite et lui déposa sur la table une assiette débordante de nourriture. Tilda se mit à manger avec entrain.

Le palentir montrait les deux équipes se rendre en trottinant sous l'impulsion d'une troupe d'orques.

« _**Aujourd'hui pour l'équipe gagnante, deux kilos de riz que vous devrez consommer avec modération puisque vous n'en aurez pas d'autres avant la fin des jeux**_ », annonça Sarouman une fois les deux équipes devant lui, sur un ponton de bois au dessus du lac. Il énonça ensuite les règles de l'épreuve. Avant de la débuter chaque équipe dû choisir un de ses membres pour une partie séparée de l'épreuve. Les deux équipes se regroupèrent quelques instants afin d'établir la meilleure des stratégies.

« _**Les noirs qui avez vous choisi ?**_ Demanda Sarouman au bout de quelques minutes.

« _**Ce sera Ori »**_ , répondit Dwalin. Le jeune nain semblait terrorisé à cette éventualité comme s'il souhaitait disparaître sous le sol.

« _ **Les blancs ? »**_

 _ **« Moi »**_ , répondit Bilbon d'une voix assurée.

« _**Très bien, tenez-vous prêts, partez ! »**_

Les deux équipes s'élancèrent sur le ponton et plongèrent se dirigeant vers de grandes cages à gauche du ponton. Ori eut quelques hésitations mais fini par se jeter à l'eau alors que Bilbon avait déjà atteint son fagot de bois à droite du ponton et commençait déjà à le démêler pour récupérer la clé au milieu.

Du côté des cages, les premiers prisonniers de chaque équipe commençaient à y arriver et adoptaient des stratégies très différentes. Les blancs y entraient dès qu'ils y arrivaient, chaque membre de l'équipe devait y entrer. Tauriel, Elros et Kili commençaient déjà à défaire les nœuds du coffre et de la porte qui se trouvaient sous l'eau, tout en bas de la cage. Les autres membres de leur équipe les rejoignaient à fur et à mesure, escaladant sans trop de difficultés, seuls Oïn et Hilda eurent besoin d'un peu d'aide. Pour les noirs Dwalin et Legolas furent les premiers arrivés à la cage mais n'y entrèrent pas. Ils attendirent leurs compagnons pour les aider à passer la grille. Celle-ci était très haute et certains membres de leur équipe comme Bombur, Balin, Alfrid ou Braga allaient avoir du mal à l'escalader. Sigrid fut la première à les rejoindre, rapidement suivie par les autres. Elle escalada rapidement la cage et plongea pour commencer à défaire les nœuds. L'orque qui s'était encore une fois accroché à Bombur pour arriver jusqu'à la cage resta suspendu à celle-ci, refusant de plonger à l'intérieur de la cage. Une fois tous les noirs à l'intérieur, Dwalin et Legolas l'escaladèrent eux aussi. L'elfe agrippa l'orque au passage et l'attira dans l'eau. La technique des blancs avait été plus efficace, ils étaient déjà en train de sortir le coffre alors que les noirs n'avaient pas encore fini de défaire les nœuds.

Bilbon et Ori avaient eux ramené les clés sur le ponton et attendaient que leurs équipes reviennent avec le coffre à l'intérieur duquel le riz était enfermé. Kili, Tauriel, Elros et Baïn sortirent le coffre ensemble, et le ramenèrent sur le ponton, se synchronisant pour plonger ensemble, soulever légèrement le coffre et faire quelques mètres. Les autres les suivaient à la nage, Hilda s'assurait que Gollum restent avec eux. En quelques apnées le coffre put être posé sur son socle devant le ponton. Bilbon donna la clé à Baïn qui plongea pour ouvrir le coffre et récupérer le pot de riz à l'intérieur. Il se hissa sur le ponton avec le pot et attendit que toute son équipe l'ait rejoint pour le poser sur le socle. Les noirs n'étaient qu'à mi-parcours lorsque Sarouman annonça la victoire des blancs.

« _**A tout à l'heure pour l'épreuve d'immunité !**_ » Annonça Sarouman aux deux équipes avant que les orques ne les reconduisent sur leurs camps. Cette annonce surprit tout le monde, aussi bien les prisonniers que les spectateurs. Dans les jeux précédents il n'y avait toujours eut qu'une épreuve par jour.

 **Il veut les tuer !** Chuchota Fili horrifié par les conséquences que ce rythme allait provoquer chez les prisonniers. Bofur et lui avaient réussi à se rapprocher suffisamment de leur quartier pour s'arrêter regarder les jeux et ensuite rentrer chez eux avant le couvre-feu. Ils étaient sur une grande place bondée au bout de laquelle le plalentir projetait l'émission sur le mur d'un grand bâtiment. Bofur ne lui répondit pas, il craignait lui aussi de voir ses proches mourir d'épuisement.

Chez Béorn l'inquiétude se lisait sur les visages mais personne ne faisait de commentaires, ne voulant pas inquiéter Tilda davantage. La petite avait fini de manger et était dans les bras de son père, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir.

Les deux équipes rentrèrent sur leurs campements en silence, toujours obligés de trottiner sous l'impulsion des orques. Eux plus que quiconque prenaient la mesure de la nouvelle. Les jeux allaient durer moitié moins de temps mais leurs forces allaient diminuer beaucoup plus vite. Ils devaient absolument finir de s'installer ce jour pour pouvoir se reposer au maximum ensuite entre les épreuves. Chez les noirs, sans se concerter, chacun alla à sa tâche. Les esprits étaient plus inquiétés par l'épreuve imminente que par celle qu'ils venaient de perdre, l'analyse de cette défaite viendrait plus tard si elle était nécessaire. Dwalin et Legolas s'occupèrent de finir la cabane pendant que les autres allaient chercher de quoi manger et raviver le feu. Ils devaient absolument reprendre des forces avant l'épreuve de l'après-midi. Chez les blancs Kili et Tauriel prirent les commandes, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être aussi désorganisés que la veille. Ils chargèrent Gollum, Hilda et Bifur d'aller chercher de quoi manger pendant qu'Oïn réapprovisionnait le feu et que Bilbon comptait le riz pour le rationner. Eux-même avec Baïn et Elros s'attelèrent à la cabane, n'ayant le temps que d'en fixer la structure avant que leurs compagnons ne les appellent pour manger. Dans un camps comme dans l'autre les prisonniers n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer. Les patrouilles d'orques vinrent les chercher peu de temps après qu'ils eurent fini leurs maigres repas.

Ils arrivèrent devant Sarouman essoufflés et eurent à peine le temps de reprendre leur respiration pendant les explications de l'épreuve qu'ils devaient déjà aller se mettre en place. Chaque équipe s'installa de part et d'autre sur une piste ovale dans le sable et se chargea d'une lourde chaîne. Chaque prisonnier devait être en contact avec la chaîne sous peine de faire perdre son équipe. Au « _**top**_ » de Sarouman les équipes s'élancèrent dans l'objectif d'attraper leurs concurrents. Très vite Gollum commença à se disputer avec lui-même, voulant quitter la cordée blanche puis s'encourageant à y rester. Voyant la personnalité voulant abandonner commencer à dominer, Bilbon, placé derrière lui tenta de le raisonner et de faire revenir la personnalité voulant continuer l'épreuve. Après une bonne minute de discussion essouflée, Gollum lâcha la chaîne en insultant copieusement Bilbon et parti en courant. Les orques se mirent à sa poursuite.

« _**C'est fini ! Les noirs vous remportez la victoire suite à l'abandon de Gollum**_ , annonça Sarouman. _ **Vous allez pouvoir retourner sur votre campement et vous reposer un peu.**_ » Les orques emmenèrent les gagnants non sans que ceux-ci aient jeté un coup d'œil inquiet à leurs amis. « _**Pour vous les blancs, l'élimination c'est maintenant, asseyez-vous en face de moi.**_ » Tous prirent place sur le sable et attendirent en silence que les orques ramènent Gollum pieds et poings liés à leurs côtés. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis les prisonniers allèrent voter chacun leur tour pour éliminer quelqu'un.

Sur la place publique chacun allait de ses spéculations sur l'élimination de ce soir. Les pronostics allaient majoritairement vers Gollum malgré cela Fili et Bofur n'arrivaient pas à être sereins. Le stress de Bofur augmenta considérablement lorsque Sarouman dépouilla le premier bulletin et annonça le nom de Bilbon. Mais ce bulletin devait très certainement être celui de Gollum puisqu'ensuite il n'y eut que le nom de ce dernier qui apparût.

« _**Gollum, avant de partir il vous reste une mission : inscrire le nom d'un de vos co-équipiers sur un bulletin, ce sera le vote noir lors du prochain conseil des blancs. Vous autres, à demain.**_ » L'image s'attarde sur les orques traînant Gollum sur le lieu de vote avant d'afficher un gros plan de Sarouman. « **N'oubliez pas de vous rendre au bar le plus proche pour voter sur le sort de notre éliminé : doit-il vivre ou mourir ? Vous avez le pouvoir de changer son destin** ». Le palentir s'éteignit sur ces mots, Fili et Bofur partirent rapidement vers leur baraque, ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps pour rentrer à l'heure. Ils ne voteraient pas pour le sort de Gollum, d'autres importaient bien plus pour eux.

Bard prit sa fille dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans la paille. Il la débarrassa de son manteau, le posant à côté d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant que si elle avait besoin il était juste devant la maison puis il sortit. Il ne vit pas un gros insecte, ressemblant à un scarabé, sortir du manteau et s'envoler.

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _A dans 2 semaines pour la suite_

 _Lyla0ï_


	5. Rapprochements

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comptera cet fiction. En général, j'essaye de poster toutes les deux semaines (un mois maximum)._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 5 : Rapprochements**

Bofur et Fili étaient à nouveau installés dans un bar miteux pour regarder les jeux. La journée avait été calme. Leurs leaders étaient en train d'établir des plans, les deux nains étaient dans l'attente de leurs instructions. Du coup, ils étaient allés fouiner du côté du palais et des prisons mais les gardes étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent y pénétrer. Ils n'avaient pas non plus pu approcher le rivage d'où on pouvait observer l'île des jeux. Ils avaient pris le temps de référencer à ces différents endroits tous les postes de garde et toutes les protections. Ils avaient envoyé cette liste à Thorin.

Le palentir s'alluma et commença à diffuser des images de la soirée de la veille, commentées par Sarouman. Les prisonniers, épuisés par les deux épreuves qu'ils avaient eut dans la journée se firent à manger rapidement et allèrent se coucher. Les blancs eurent droit à un demi coquillage de riz pour deux et quelques crabes alors que les noirs durent se contenter des crustacés.

 _ **« Des rapprochements s'effectuent dans les deux équipes**_ **»** déclara le magicien alors que l'on voyait Kili, Bilbon, Baïn et Tauriel manger ensemble en silence, puis se couchant les uns à côtés des autres. Elros leur lançait de drôles de regards alors que Tauriel se mettait sur l'extérieur de la cabane, se serrant contre Kili. Celui-ci se laissa aller contre elle au grand désespoir de Fili. Il avait beau essayer de se raisonner, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il voyait… Et il n'était pas le seul. Elros semblait lui aussi furieux de ce rapprochement, l'elfe alla se coucher à l'opposer de la cabane, le visage contrarié.

Chez les noirs, Dwalin, Legolas et Balin discutaient à voix basse en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents à Ori qui mangeait avec Sigrid. Le nain tatoué demandait à l'elfe s'il voulait bien échanger sa place avec Ori pour lui permettre de ne pas avoir trop froid cette nuit. Cette nouvelle configuration n'empêcha pas Dwalin de le prendre dans ses bras au moment de se coucher.

Thorin ne put retenir un grognement de colère à cette scène, commentée par Sarouman « _**Ces deux-là semblent vraiment bien ensemble ! Allons-nous assister à une histoire d'amour cette année ? Ce serait une première !**_ » Il continua avec des images du lendemain matin « _**La nuit fut courte pour tous mais il semblerait que Braga ait plus de mal que les autres pour se lever**_ »

En effet, l'ancien capitaine des gardes de Lacville semblait trop faible pour se mettre debout. Ses longues années d'emprisonnement associées au peu de nourriture qu'il mangeait depuis le début des jeux et aux efforts réalisés pendant les épreuves avaient eut raison de ses dernières forces. Balin vint à ses côtés et essaya de lui faire avaler un peu de crabe que Bombur avait préparé. Difficilement, il mangea, micro-bouchée par micro-bouchée. Il finissait la dernière lorsque les orques arrivèrent pour les emmener à l'épreuve de confort. Braga eut besoin de l'aide de Legolas et Dwalin pour se lever et dû s'appuyer sur l'elfe tout au long du trajet. Poussés par les orques, ils étaient obligés de trottiner. Péniblement ils finirent par rejoindre les blancs sur la plage devant Sarouman. Le magicien expliqua l'épreuve du jour et effectua un tirage au sort pour exempter un des noirs d'épreuve ils devaient être huit dans chaque équipe. Le soulagement put se lire sur tous les visages des noirs lorsque Braga tira la boule noire, celle qui signifiait qu'il ne participait pas à l'épreuve. Chaque équipe dû ensuite choisir un guetteur : Bombur et Oïn furent désignés.

Les autres s'élancèrent dans l'eau au top départ de Sarouman. Une cage pour chaque équipe les attendait dans l'eau quelques mètres plus loin. A l'intérieur des paquets contenant de la nourriture. L'équipe qui aurait ramené le plus de paquets dans son panier _ situé sur la plage _ à la fin de l'épreuve repartait avec. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils retiraient les paquets, ils libéraient une corde qui retenait une énorme cloche située au dessus de la cage. Les guetteurs devaient prévenir à temps leurs quo-équipiers pour qu'ils sortent de la cage avant que la cloche de tombe, sinon ils seraient condamnés.

Les deux équipes adoptèrent la même stratégie. Deux bons nageurs se placèrent dans les cages : Sigrid et Dwalin pour les noirs, Baïn et Kili pour les blancs. Deux personnes se mettaient de l'autre côté de la cage pour réceptionner les paquets et les autres faisaient une chaîne pour les amener jusqu'au panier. Les trois elfes qui avaient pieds se mirent près de la cage mais Alfrid refusa de s'y mettre avec Legolas, se fut donc l'orque qui s'agrippa à la cage. Les deux équipes étaient efficaces et il était impossible de les départager mais les cordes se détendaient vites et les guetteurs se mirent à leur crier de revenir. Baïn et Kili ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et commencèrent à escalader la cage pour sortir immédiatement mais Dwalin et Sigrid étaient sous l'eau. Legolas essaya d'attirer leur attention en tapant sur l'eau. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent il leur dit « _**Sortez ! Vite !**_ » et il fit la courte échelle à Sigrid à travers les barreaux. Dès qu'ils purent plonger, il s'éloigna à la nage. Les cloches tombèrent à ce moment-là et l'eau se tinta de rouge.

Dans le bar comme chez Béorn tout le monde retenait son souffle. Thranduil, Bard et Thorin avaient le visage très grave, fermé par la peur. Après de longues secondes qui leurs parurent des heures Legolas et Dwalin remontèrent à la surface, échangèrent un regard et replongèrent. Ils réapparurent peu après, portant Sigrid, inconsciente. Legolas l'allongea sur la plage et commença immédiatement à lui faire un massage cardiaque énergique.

Bard retenait sa respiration, serrant une de ses mains dans celle de Tilda et l'autre dans celle de Thranduil. Il les relâcha après quelques instants d'angoisse totale qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité quand Sigrid revint à elle en crachant de l'eau.

 **Ca va aller papa** , chuchota Tilda en regardant son père. **Oui ma puce, ça va aller** lui répondit il sur le même ton, il semblait chercher à se convaincre lui-même. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le crâne.

« _**Rassemblez-vous**_ » tonna la voix de Sarouman. « _**Nous allons procéder au comptage**_ » Il se dirigea vers les paniers et en sorti les paquets. Il y en avait neuf pour les blancs et dix pour les noirs. « _**Les noirs vous retournez sur votre campement avec un équipier en moins mais avec vos paquets. Les blancs, les noirs, à tout à l'heure pour l'épreuve d'immunité.**_ » Les noirs prirent leurs paquets, sauf Legolas qui reprit Braga par la taille et tous repartirent au petit trot, emmenés par les orques.

 **L'orque !** chuchota Fili à Bofur en se rendant compte de son absence. **Il est mort**. Bofur acquiesça mais ne dit rien, un silence pesant était tombé sur le bar. Même si rien n'était fait pour protéger les prisonniers, il était rare qu'ils meurent aussi violemment, souvent ils mouraient noyés ou d'épuisement.

Le silence était de plomb au sein des deux équipes. La mort de l'orque et la perte de connaissance de Sigrid étaient encore dans tous les esprits. Thranduil pouvait le lire dans le visage fermé de son fils. Legolas portait Braga davantage qu'il ne se portait lui-même et le rythme imposé par les orques était difficile à suivre pour lui. Une fois arrivés sur leur camp, Legolas coucha Barga sous la cabane et s'allongea à ses côtés pour récupérer ses forces. Les autres ouvrirent les paquets pour y découvrir des fruits. Bombur et Balin organisèrent le rationnement et préparèrent un repas riche en vitamines pour le midi.

Sigrid prit deux gros coquillages qui servaient de gamelles _ avec, malheureusement, très peu de choses dedans _ et les porta à Legolas et Braga. L'elfe ouvrit les yeux avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'arriver à ses côtés. Il s'assit, prit le coquillage qu'elle lui tendit et commença à manger lentement. Il prenait le temps, à chaque bouchée, pendant qu'il mâchait de se masser les genoux. Ce fait, fit froncer les sourcils à Thranduil qui n'en comprenait pas la raison.

L'adolescente s'assit aux côtés de Braga et le secoua doucement en l'appelant. Elle le secoua plus fort en voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction.

« _**Legolas, je n'arrive pas à le réveiller**_ » dit-elle en commençant à paniquer. L'elfe posa son coquillage et approcha son oreille de la bouche de l'homme.

« _**Que se passe-t-il ?**_ » demanda Dwalin qui s'était approché avec Balin en entendant Sigrid appeler Legolas.

« _**Il est mort.**_ » répondit le blond, le visage fermé, de la peine dans sa voix. Sigrid, horrifiée mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri muet et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Les deux nains avaient eux aussi le visage fermé mais ne laissaient passer aucune émotion. Balin prit Sigrid par les épaules et l'emmena retrouver les autres alors que Legolas et Dwalin amenaient le corps au bord de l'eau pour que les patrouilles puissent le récupérer sans saccager la cabane.

Bard affichait un visage très peiné par la mort de cet homme qu'il avait connu et pour sa fille qui avait découvert sa mort… elle allait maintenant devoir vivre avec… et de nombreux autres affreux souvenirs…

L'image revint sur Balin qui annonçait la mort de leur co-équipier au reste de l'équipe. Tous semblaient choqués et tristes sauf Alfrid qui marmonna dans sa barbe. Aucun des autres prisonniers n'entendit ses mots, contrairement aux spectateurs qui n'en loupèrent pas une miette.

« _**Une bouche de moins à nourrir**_ »

Fili et Bofur se regardèrent choqués, tout comme leurs leaders chez Beorn. Cet homme semblait être sans scrupules, insensible et prêt à tout, au détriment des autres, pour pouvait être une réelle menace pour tous les autres prisonniers.

Les noirs finirent de manger en silence alors que chez les blancs, les esprits s'échauffaient. Kili et Tauriel discutaient tranquillement après leur repas, assis sur des rochers. L'elfe avait prit dans ses mains une de celles de Kili et passait délicatement ses doigts sur les cicatrices. Elros arriva derrière eux et s'adressa à Kili d'une voix menaçante.

« _**Eloignes-toi d'elle sale nain !**_ »

Kili et Tauriel sursautèrent et se mirent sur leurs pieds face à Elros.

« _**Et pourquoi cela ?**_ » répondit le brun sur la défensive.

« _**Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher !**_ » s'énerva l'elfe.

« _**Tauriel, vous êtes en couple ?**_ » demanda Kili.

Fili sentait plusieurs sentiments monter en lui. Tout d'abord la colère et la jalousie dus au fait de voir son amant si proche de la belle elfe. Mais l'attitude menaçante d'Elros l'inquiétait aussi fortement. Ce type lui déplaisait. Il ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter, comme si Kili pouvait l'entendre, lorsque celui-ci interrogea Tauriel. **Toi, tu l'es.** Bofur lui fit un petit sourire désolé et mit un doigt sur sa bouche, ce n'était pas le lieu pour ce genre de remarques.

« _**Non**_ » répondit Tauriel.

« _**Alors je ne vois pas en quoi notre proximité te concerne Elros**_ » ajouta Kili. Elros sortit de ses gongs et envoya une droite dans le visage du nain qui glissa du rocher.

Fili retint une exclamation qui se transforma en un gémissement douloureux. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci passa inaperçu au milieu des réactions des personnes présentes dans le bar. Thorin et Thranduil eux ne se retinrent pas. Le premier se mit à insulter l'elfe en kuzdul et le second se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement désespéré par l'attitude de son sujet.

« _**Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais sache que mon cœur est déjà pris et que même si ça n'était pas le cas, mes sentiments n'iraient très certainement pas vers toi.**_ » cria Tauriel.

Alors qu'Elros semblait sur le point de la frapper elle aussi, ils entendirent la voix de Bilbon. « _**Que se passe-t-il ici ?**_ » Le hobbit, accompagné de Baïn se tenait juste derrière Elros. Ils avaient décider de venir essayer de calmer les esprits après avoir vu la dispute éclater. Elros ne lui répondit pas mais s'éloigna, le regard furieux. Les trois autres le suivirent du regard un moment puis se tournèrent vers Kili qui venait de remonter sur les rochers. Sa pommette droite était tuméfiée et son épaule gauche saignait légèrement. Tauriel lui lança un regard désolé, alla chercher des algues et les tamponna sur sa blessure. Assez rapidement le sang arrêta de couler. Les orques arrivèrent pour les mener à l'épreuve d'immunité avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps d'expliquer à leurs camarades ce qui venait d'arriver.

Fili se détendit légèrement, Bilbon gardait un œil sur son amant. La colère et le jalousie l'avaient quitté, seule restait l'inquiétude à ce moment précis.

Les blancs constatèrent l'absence de Braga en arrivant sur la plage mais aucune explication ne leur fut donnée. Kili et Dwalin échangèrent un long regard, plein d'interrogations pendant que Sarouman expliquait l'épreuve. Puis tous, sauf Tauriel qui avait tiré la boule noire, se mirent sur la ligne de départ.

Les concurrents s'élancèrent au signal du magicien. Ils devaient aller chercher une grosse plateforme par équipe dans le lac. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une gerbe de feu qu'ils devaient amener au bout du parcours. Tous les prisonniers devaient toujours être en contact avec la plateforme. Les noirs mirent plus de temps que leurs adversaires à l'atteindre Legolas et Dwalin devaient aider Ori et Bombur à nager. Mais les blancs ne parvenaient pas à se coordonner, les tensions du midi étaient encore trop présentes. Les noirs étaient presque revenus à leur hauteur quand ils arrivèrent sur la berge.

Ce n'était que la première étape de l'épreuve, ils devaient encore passer plusieurs obstacles avec la plateforme pour aller récupérer des torches qu'ils devraient enflammer et lancer dans un pot situé à plusieurs mètres de haut et de distance. Malgré la difficulté due aux grands écarts de taille dans leur équipe (entre Legolas et Bilbon), les noirs parvinrent à dépasser les blancs sur le premier obstacle : une structure par dessus laquelle ils devaient passer. Ils confirmèrent leur avance sur le second obstacle : un tunnel de rondins sous lequel ils devaient tirer la plateforme. Ils devaient se mettre à quatre pattes dessous, même Bilbon ne pouvait pas tenir debout en dessous. Les noirs arrivèrent sur le pas de tirs alors que les blancs, coincés sous le tunnel n'arrivaient pas à communiquer et donc à avancer. Legolas ne perdit pas une minute, il se saisit d'une torche, l'enflamma, visa et la lança.

« _**La victoire est pour les noirs !**_ » s'exclama Sarouman alors que leur pot s'enflammait. Les blancs sortaient tout juste du tunnel. « _**Les noirs, vous pouvez retourner sur votre campement. Les blancs, c'est l'heure de l'élimination.**_ »

Comme la veille, ils allèrent voter chacun leur tour et attendirent le dépouillement dans un silence pesant. Dans le bar, les prognostiques allaient bon train, les noms d'Elros, de Kili, d'Oïn et d'Hilda circulaient. Le stress envahi Fili et Bofur mais aussi leurs amis chez Béorn. Leur stress augmenta avec le dépouillement.

« _**Kili**_ » commença à lire Sarouman sur le premier papier avant d'en prendre un autre. « _**Elros**_ », « _**Elros**_ », le visage de l'elfe se décomposait et était de plus en plus furieux à mesure qu'il entendait son nom. « _**Elros**_ », il semblait à présent près à tuer quelqu'un. « _**Bilbon**_ », Bofur se figea quelques instants puis réalisa qu'il s'agissait très certainement du vote noir de Gollum. « _**Oïn**_ », la surprise se lut sur le visage du nain. « _**Hilda**_ », la femme garda un visage lisse de toute expression. « _**Hilda**_ » Sarouman se saisit du dernier papier. « _**Ce dernier bulletin ne changera pas l'issue du vote. Elros ! Elros vos co-équipiers ont décidé de vous éliminer, il ne vous reste plus qu'à remplir un dernier bulletin qui sera comptabilisé lors du prochain vote.**_ » L'elfe se leva, la tête haute. Il jeta un regard de haine pure à Kili, Bilbon et Baïn puis suivit les orques sans protester. « _**Les blancs vous pouvez retourner à votre campement. Quant à vous public, n'oubliez pas de voter pour nous dire si Elros mérite d'être épargné ou non.**_ »

La palentir s'éteignit et un énorme brouhaha s'éleva. Certains commençaient déjà à se diriger vers le barman pour enregistrer leur vote d'autres débattaient sur l'épisode du jour. Fili et Bofur sortirent du bar. Dès qu'ils en furent suffisamment éloignés, le prince prit la parole dans un chuchotement.

 **A quoi il joue ?** Demanda-t-il à son ami. Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Bofur soupira, il comprenait la détresse de son ami mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

 **Je crois qu'il se sent seul.** Fili le regarda surpris. **Je suis persuadé que tu lui manques, tu as toujours été là pour lui. Ensuite Dwalin l'a visiblement soutenu pendant leurs deux ans d'emprisonnement. Mais maintenant, il vit des épreuves difficiles, tu n'es pas là et Dwalin non plus. Tauriel semble vouloir le soutenir alors il s'accroche à son soutien. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour tenir, comme Dwalin lui a demandé.** Fili opina, les paroles de Bofur lui broyaient le cœur par leur vraisemblance. Une infinie tristesse l'envahie de ne pas pouvoir être là pour son aimé mais aussi d'être jaloux de Tauriel.

Chez Béorn, Bard venait de coucher Tilda et sortait retrouver Thranduil. Ils s'offrirent un mince sourire avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir aux côtés de l'elfe sur un tronc. Thranduil prit la main de Bard dans une des siennes et la caressa distraitement de ses doigts. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Après quelques instants de cette douce quiétude, l'elfe se tendit.

 **Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda Bard en chuchotant.

 **Ecoute** , répondit simplement Thranduil. Après quelques secondes Bard lui répondit. **Je n'entends rien.**

 **En effet, ce n'est pas normal, on devrait au moins entendre les oiseaux. Vas prévenir les autres.**

Bard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et parti vers la maison. Thranduil le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée où il attrapa son arc et ses flèches. Il en encocha une et se mit en position de défense, guettant le moindre mouvement et le moindre bruit.

 _Voilà !_

 _J'espère que vous appréciez cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	6. La fuite

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Désolée pour le retard de publication, j'espère que ceux qui suivent cette fic ne m'en veulent pas trop._

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comptera cet fiction. En général, j'essaye de poster toutes les deux semaines (un mois maximum)._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 6 : la fuite**

Thranduil banda son arc, quelque chose approchait depuis les bois. Il sentit la présence de ses compagnons derrière lui puis il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« _**Laissez-nous entrer Thranduil, nous sommes là pour vous aider.**_ » Le seigneur elfe avait reconnu Galadriel, la dame de Lotlorien, un royaume elfique assez éloigné d'ici. Il abaissa son arc mais resta sur la défensive. Trois silhouettes approchèrent d'un pas rapide. Thranduil se détendit en les reconnaissant : Galadriel, Elrond et Gandalf. Elrond était le seigneur elfe de Fondcombes, une cité autonome presque aussi éloignée que la Lotlorien. Le seigneur Elrond et lui s'étaient bien connus par le passé mais ne s'étaient plus revus depuis de nombreuses années. Gandalf était un magicien qui avait quitté le royaume peu de temps après la prise de pouvoir de Smaug. Sarouman et lui avaient eu quelques différents et Gandalf était devenu l'ennemi public numéro un.

 **Gandalf que faîtes-vous ici ?** Demanda Thorin alors que le magicien entrait dans la maison. Elrond et Thranduil échangèrent un long regard, rempli de non-dits et de sous-entendus avant que ce dernier ne détourne les yeux pour observer Galadriel.

 **Pas de temps pour les explications, vous devez partir tout de suite,** dit-elle. **Smaug a découvert comment vous retrouvez, il arrive,** ajouta Gandalf. Tous restèrent interdit une seconde puis ce fut le brans-le-bas de combat. Ils allèrent chercher tout ce qui était important. Béorn se transforma en ours quand ils furent tous prêts, armes à la main, sac sur le dos. Le changeur de peau prit Tilda sur son dos et tous partirent au pas de course dans la forêt qui entourait la maison. Ils devaient rejoindre la planque qu'ils avaient préparé au cas où quelque chose comme ça arriverait mais celle-ci était assez éloignée dans les bois. Ils étaient partis depuis moins de cinq minutes quand ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un dragon en vol. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour regarder, ils devaient mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et lui. Ils accélérèrent leur course autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Il y eut un grand bruit en même temps que le sol tremblait puis quelques minutes de silence suivies d'un rugissement de rage. Ils entendirent le dragon reprendre son envole et pousser un nouveau rugissement puis ils sentirent l'odeur du feu et ils comprirent. Béorn prit Bard sur son dos et augmenta l'allure pour les mettre en sûreté sa fille et lui. Les autres courraient aussi vite que possible pour échapper à l'incendie. Après quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent des heures, l'ours revint prendre deux autres personnes sur son dos.

Dans une taverne, différente des précédentes, Fili et Bofur étaient soucieux. Les jeux allaient commencer et ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles de leurs leaders. Comme tout le monde, ils avaient appris que Smaug avait mené en personne une attaque la nuit précédente. Certains disaient que les nuages noirs visibles à l'horizon étaient le résultat d'un incendie provoqué par le dragon. Les deux nains savaient que leurs amis leur enverraient un message dès qu'ils le pourraient. Mais le temps passait et l'attente devenait insupportable. Tous deux commençaient à imaginer les pires scénarios mais les jeux commencèrent et détournèrent leur attention.

Ceux-ci commencèrent par une conversation entre Alfrid et Legolas à la nuit tombée. L'homme avait, pour une fois, été volontaire pour accompagner l'elfe chercher de l'eau et profitait de leur isolement pour lui parler.

« _**On a eu chaud ce soir »**_ , commença-t-il.

« _**De quoi parles-tu ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé chez les blancs mais ils n'étaient plus soudés. S'ils l'avaient été, toi ou moi aurions quitté les jeux ce soir »**_ s'expliqua Alfrid en chuchotant.

« _**Je ne pense pas être parmi les premiers visés pour les éliminations. »**_ Rétorqua l'elfe sèchement.

« _**Crois-tu vraiment que Dwalin voterait contre un autre nain? »**_ Legolas ne répondit pas mais le doute était clairement lisible au fond de ses yeux bleus. « _**N'hésite pas à revenir vers moi si tu veux qu'on se serre les coudes tous les deux, on pourrait alors en parler à Sigrid. »**_ Legolas fronça les sourcils et se contenta de lui répondre vaguement. « _**Je vais y réfléchir, rentrons. »**_ Et il partit, sans laisser le temps à Alfrid d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

Arrivé au camps, Legolas se plaça à distance de ses compagnons pour les observer. Balin et Dwalin se regardaient intensément comme s'ils arrivaient à discuter par le regard. Le tatoué était très proche d'Ori, leurs épaules, leurs bras et leurs jambes se touchaient. Eux, comme tous les autres étaient installés autour du feu, silencieux. Même à travers le palentir ils semblaient soudés, seul Alfrid semblait à part.

En se levant pour aller se coucher Dwalin remarqua la distance que Legolas avait mis entre eux. « _**Vas te coucher, je te rejoins »**_ , chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Ori avant d'entraîner l'elfe à sa suite.

« _**Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

« _**Rien, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu**_ , » mentit Legolas. Dwalin hocha la tête et tous deux partirent s'allonger de part et d'autre d'Ori. Le grand nain prit son cadet dans ses bras et colla son torse contre son dos.

C'est toujours enlacés qu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, tout comme Kili et Tauriel. L'elfe était allongée sur le dos, Kili dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, très proche de sa poitrine. Les exclamations poussées par les clients du bar empêchèrent Fili d'entendre le commentaire de Sarouman. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, le prince nain avait senti la jalousie l'envahir et le grognement de colère qu'il poussa passa inaperçu au milieu des réactions. Malgré la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Bofur la veille, il était à deux doigts d'exploser et la remarque du magicien aurait pu le faire sortir de ses gongs. Mais sa colère se transforma en inquiétude lorsqu'il vit les orques venir chercher les prisonniers aux premières lueurs du jour, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore levés. C'est le ventre vide que les deux équipes trottinèrent jusqu'à la plage. Certains comme Bilbon ou Ori, pas vraiment réveillés trébuchaient sur les pierres qui jonchaient le sol. Ils arrivèrent tous, éveillés mais affamés devant Sarouman.

« _**Ce matin, l'épreuve de confort est exceptionnelle. Il n'y a rien à remporter pour l'équipe gagnante mais il ne vous faudra surtout pas la perdre. Les perdants devront faire une épreuve éliminatoire individuelle. »**_ La stupeur put se lire sur les visages de tous les prisonniers tout comme sur ceux des personnes qui regardaient les jeux.

« _**Ils veulent finir les jeux le plus rapidement possible pour nous pousser à l'erreur »**_ , chuchota Bofur. Fili acquiesça, lui aussi était arrivé à cette conclusion, et, connaissant les caractères impulsifs de leurs leaders, cela pouvait effectivement arriver.

Les deux équipes s'installèrent sur des structures triangulaires situées dans le lac. Ils montèrent sur les plans inclinés en se tenant à une corde qui passait de part et d'autre de la structure. Legolas, Oïne et Bombur se mirent d'un côté, Dwalin, Sigrid, Alfrid et Balin de l'autre. Legolas et Dwalin, au plus haut de la structure se faisaient face. Pour les blancs se furent Tauriel et Kili qui se faisaient face en haut de la structure. Baïn, Hilda et Bifur se mirent sous Kili Bilbon et Oïn sous Tauriel. La première équipe dont tous les membres seraient tombés à l'eau aurait perdue. Les plans inclinés étaient encore humides de la rosée du matin et les pieds nus des prisonniers glissaient dessus. Leurs bras commencèrent rapidement à tétaniser. Leurs forces commencèrent rapidement à les quitter à cause du manque de nourriture et du soleil qui tapait fort en ce début de matinée.

Les noirs s'étaient disposés de manière très équilibrée et personne ne bougeait.

Au contraire, les blancs se retrouvèrent rapidement en difficulté, les poids étaient déséquilibrés. Tauriel, Bilbon et Oïn luttaient pour empêcher Bifur de toucher l'eau. Tout doucement leur corde glissait du côté de Bifur et après quelques minutes de jeu le nain se trouvait déjà à quelques millimètres de la surface du lac. Il cria quelque chose en kuzdul que Kili traduisit.

« _**Il faut que nous le fassions remonter avant qu'il ne touche l'eau.**_

 _ **Les gars, à trois on tire. Attention, un ! Deux ! Trois !**_ »

Oïn, Bilbon et Tauriel tirèrent en même temps sur la corde mais Oïn se trouva soudainement avec trop de mou et tomba à l'eau. A deux contre quatre Bilbon et Tauriel ne faisaient pas le poids et Hilda et Bifur se trouvèrent eux aussi dans l'eau. In extremis Tauriel, Bilbon, Kili et Baïn réussirent à se stabiliser juste avant que ce dernier ne touche l'eau.

Du côté des noirs, la situation des noirs commençait aussi à se corser : Balin et Bombur sentaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir très longtemps.

« _**Si on veut rester équilibrés il faut qu'Alfrid lâche en même temps que vous, à trois.**_ » Dit Legolas. Après avoir attendu des protestations qui ne vinrent pas, il commença à compter. « _**Un**_ », Dwalin affirma sa prise sur la corde et ses appuis. L'elfe fit de même. « _**Deux**_ ». Les deux guerriers se regardèrent, ils étaient prêts. « _**Trois**_ » Les dénommés lâchèrent la corde avec délicatesse. Ori et Sigrid se repositionnèrent. Ni Dwalin, ni Legolas n'avait bougé.

Baïn lui avait du mal à tenir sa position. Les jambes tendues, parallèles à la surface de l'eau, les bras pliés pour que ses fesses ne touchent pas l'eau, il était dans une position inconfortable, tous ses muscles tétanisaient.

« _**Kili, je n'en peux plus**_ » souffla douloureusement l'adolescent.

« _**Tauriel, êtes-vous prêts de votre côté ?**_ » demanda Kili.

Après que l'elfe ait répondue positivement, Baïn se laissa glisser dans l'eau ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter Kili tout en haut de la structure. Bilbon et Tauriel étaient à eux deux bien plus lourds que le jeune nain. Le hobbit ne put rien faire et tomba à l'eau. Kili força de toutes ses forces pour retenir Tauriel et l'arrêta juste avant l'eau mais ses forces se dérobèrent tout d'un coup. Ses pieds glissèrent et il se retrouva sous l'eau ainsi que l'elfe.

« _**Les noirs, vous avez gagné, pas d'éliminations pour vous, veuillez vous asseoir sur le tronc derrière moi.**_ »

Fili et Bofur grognèrent de concert. Les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour eux risquaient d'être éliminées mais en plus, ceux qui étaient sauvés ne pouvaient ni aller manger, ni se reposer. Le risque pour qu'un des prisonniers fassent un malaise était élevé.

Sarouman fit mettre les blancs en ligne et leur désigna des piquets dans le sable. Ils devaient chacun déterrer un sac au pied du piquet. A l'intérieur des pièces de puzzle à reconstituer sur un socle plus loin. Le dernier à terminer son puzzle serait éliminé.

Les prisonniers s'élancèrent. Kili, Tauriel, Bilbon et Baïn n'avaient visiblement pas encore réussi à récupérer leurs forces et peinaient à déterrer leur sac. Hilda fut la première à débuter son puzzle, rapidement suivie d'Oïn puis de Bifur. Tauriel et Baïn commencèrent en même temps, suivis par Bilbon puis Kili.

Hilda fut la première à finir, quelques secondes avant Oïn. Tauriel et Baïn venaient de finir à leur tour lorsqu'un sentiment d'alerte s'éveilla en Fili. Malgré l'angoisse de voir son amour perdre l'épreuve, il détourna le regard de l'image et analysa ce qu'il se passait dans le bar. Le déplacement de plusieurs personnes vers l'entrée attira son attention et il lui sembla discerner la peau pâle d'Azog.

 **Bofur, nous devons partir** chuchotat-il.

 **Non, je dois savoir Fili** répondit son ami sans quitter les jeux des yeux.

 **Azog est là, partons !** Insista le prince avec plus d'autorité dans sa voix. Bofur accepta enfin de le regarder et comprit la menace. Tous deux se levèrent. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à ne pas vouloir rencontrer l'orque et d'autres attirèrent l'attention des orques avant eux.

 **Personne ne doit sortir !** Ordonna Azog. Fili et Bofur sentirent le stress monter en eux.

Le fabriquant de jouet repéra des hommes ivres au fond de la pièce. Il les désigna de la tête à Fili qui eut un sourire étrange. Bofur sortit un lance-pierre, le chargea d'une petite noix trouvée sur une table et la lança sur un des alcooliques. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour déclencher une bagarre générale à laquelle la patrouille d'orques fut bien obligée de participer. Les deux nains profitèrent du chaos général et de leur petite taille pour atteindre la porte de service. La bagarre faisait rage dans la taverne, tout le monde tapait sur tout le monde. Fili et Bofur ne faisaient pas exception. Ils devaient se frayer un chemin dans ce bazar et en profitaient. Ils avaient accumulé tellement d'angoisses, de stress et de colère aujourd'hui que taper sur des gars les défoulait.

Ils ne perdirent cependant pas leur objectif de vue et finirent, laborieusement, par arriver au couloir réservé au personnel. Sans aucune difficulté Fili ouvrit le verrou de la porte avec une des épingles cachées dans ses tresses et ils se retrouvèrent au calme. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, ils se faufilèrent, tels des ombres, sur le qui-vive, jusqu'à la porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

Fili entre-bailla la porte, jeta un coup d'œil dehors et, ne voyant personne, sorti. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas à l'extérieur qu'un orque lui tomba dessus, littéralement. Celui-ci devait être perché au dessus de la porte. Fili roula au sol avec l'orque dans un gémissement de surprise et de douleur. Tous deux se remirent sur pieds et sortirent leurs armes : une courte épée pour Fili _ cachées dans les pans de son manteau _ et une beaucoup plus longue pour l'orque. Un combat s'engagea entre eux. L'orque se débrouillait pas trop mal mais Fili était un épéiste hors pair. En quelques mouvements agiles il avait désarmé et tué l'orque.

 **Le spectacle t'a plu ?** Demanda-t-il à son ami en souriant.

 **Comme tu n'étais pas vraiment en danger, j'en ai profité pour observer le maître** , répondit Bofur à moitié moqueur. Fili eut un sourire ironique.

Ils cachèrent le corps de l'orque derrière une poubelle et partirent en se dissimulant dans les ombres. Ils firent de nombreux détours, alternant les places bondées de monde avec les ruelles désertes pour essayer de repérer si quelqu'un les suivait. Ils ne prenaient pas le temps de regarder les jeux lorsqu'ils passaient devant des lieux les diffusant, c'était trop dangereux.

Ils arrivèrent à leur cabane juste avant le couvre-feu, inquiets. Inquiets, car ils ne savaient pas si c'était pour eux qu'Azog était venu dans la taverne. Inquiets, car ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de leurs chefs et amis. Et inquiets, car ils ne savaient pas qui des prisonniers avaient été éliminés, surtout qu'ils étaient sûrs que l'un de leurs proches : Kili, Bilbon ou Bifur avait quitté les jeux.

Ils se couchèrent tout en sachant qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Sans parler, ils se comprirent, Fili prendrait le premier tour de garde et réveillerait Bofur au milieu de la nuit s'il sentait le sommeil le gagner, mieux valait être prudents.

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de ne pas trop traîner pour publier le prochain chapitre._

 _Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	7. Un confort très chaud

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comptera cet fiction. En général, j'essaye de poster toutes les deux semaines (un mois maximum)._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 7 : un confort… très chaud**

Thorin souffla de soulagement, ils venaient enfin d'arriver dans leur nouveau repère : une grotte formée de plusieurs cavernes et ayant plusieurs sorties.

 _Flash back_

 _Après l'attaque de Smaug, le feu les avait rattrapé durant leur course. Béorn avait fait de son mieux pour les mettre à l'abri dans une petite grotte dont l'orientation les protégea de l'incendie. Deux par deux, il les avait pris sur son dos. Malheureusement, le feu grandissait trop vite et l'ours arriva trop tard pour sauver Dori et Gloïn qui avaient insisté pour que les autres soient sauvés les premiers._

 _Tous les neuf s'étaient donc retrouvés bloqués dans cette petite caverne à attendre que le feu se tarisse. Thorin et Nori avaient chanté en l'honneur de leurs frères disparus et avaient versés quelques larmes avec leurs amis. Après quelques heures, Nori s'était totalement renfermé, son visage impassible masquait sa souffrance d'avoir perdu son frère aîné. Ce soir-là fut terriblement triste, les cœurs lourds de ces morts, de ne pas pouvoir se rassurer sur l'état de leurs proches et de ne pas savoir s'ils allaient survivre à cet incendie. Encore trop proches de la maison de Béorn pour se servir du Palentir ils écoutèrent le récit de Gandalf._

 _Le magicien avait fuit le royaume à la recherche de soutien pour venir à bout de Smaug. Après des années d'errance et de négociations, il avait finalement réussi à convaincre les deux suzerains elfiques de venir constater par eux-même._

 _Tous trois observaient le royaume depuis plusieurs jours lorsque Galadriel avait surpris le rapport d'un scarabé-espion à son maître. Au courant de l'attaque imminente, ils avaient décidé d'intervenir en faveur des rebelles._

 _Tous eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Certains pleuraient la disparition d'un ami, d'un frère, d'autres comprenaient que le sauvetage de Tilda les avait conduit là, elle-même se sentait coupable et se réveillait plusieurs fois dans la nuit en criant, prise dans ses cauchemars, d'autres enfin s'accrochaient à un nouvel espoir, celui d'avoir des renforts extérieurs._

 _Au petit matin , le feu faisait toujours rage dehors, la petite troupe ne pouvait qu'attendre, ils mirent ce temps à parti pour préparer leurs plans. L'ignorance du dernier éliminé compliquait leurs choix. Tous savaient que Smaug voulait se servir de leurs proches pour les amener à faire un faux pas… Comme avec Tilda._

 _A la mi-journée, le feu s'était suffisamment calmé pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre leur nouveau repère._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Les rebelles s'installèrent pour dîner sans Gandalf, profitant des réserves de nourriture préalablement faites. Selon leur plan le magicien les avait quitté. Ils activèrent le palentir et attendirent que les jeux ne débutent en silence.

Fili et Bofur avaient passé leur journée à essayer de savoir si Azog en avait ou non après eux la veille. La prudence que leur demandait cette opération leur évitait de penser à leurs amis dont ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles. Malheureusement que ce soit auprès de leurs informateurs ou en espionnant les patrouilles d'orques ils ne purent rien apprendre. Ils décidèrent donc de rester prudents le soir même en regardant les jeux depuis leur bidonville. Azog ne s'y risquerait pas avec une patrouille alors qu'autant de personnes étaient rassemblées. S'il voulait y pénétrer de force il lui faudrait l'armée entière ou à un moment plus calme. Et l'armée était actuellement occupée en grande partie à garder les jeux, le palais et les prisons.

Le générique se fit entendre et l'émission démarra par Dwalin essayant de réveiller Ori. Le scribe s'était retourné durant la nuit et s'était fermement accroché au guerrier. A chaque fois que Dwalin tentait de s'écarter, le plus jeune raffermissait sa prise pour le garder contre lui. Dwalin eut un sourire tendre et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « _**Ori, tu dois te réveiller**_ », ponctuant sa phrase de petits bisous dans le cou du plus jeune et laissant sa main s'égarer dans le creux de ses reins.

Thorin se leva brutalement et grommela : **Venez me chercher quand les épreuves débuteront !** Puis il partit dans une autre partie de la caverne pour taper contre les murs.

 **A quoi joue Dwalin ?** Demanda Bard. **Avec un amant aussi possessif, il doit bien se douter que son comportement fait sortir Thorin de ses gongs.**

Pendant quelques instants personne ne répondit, ils réfléchissaient en regardant Ori s'éveiller sous les attentions du tatoué.

Soudain, Nori comprit.

 **Il le met en avant ! Il essaye de le sauver !** Les autres le regardèrent sans comprendre. **Ori n'a aucune chance de gagner les jeux.** Il vit les autres acquiescer et continua. **S'il n'y avait pas cette histoire entre Dwalin et lui on ne le verrait presque pas dans les émissions** (acquiescements à nouveau) **alors que là, on parle de lui à chaque fois. Il est possible que le public vote pour le sauver grâce à ce début de romance entre eux.** Tous réfléchirent à ces paroles.

 **C'est possible,** dit Thranduil d'une voix neutre, **mais ça va être compliqué de faire comprendre ça à Thorin.** Ils sourirent ironiquement à la situation et ramenèrent leur attention sur le palentir.

« _**Aujourd'hui plus d'équipes ! Vous vivrez vos épreuves par deux !**_ » annonça Sarouman alors que les deux équipes venaient de se positionner devant lui. « _**Donc le binôme qui gagnera le confort en profitera à deux et la personne qui sera éliminée ce soir entraînera son binôme. Vous allez chacun piocher une pierre pour constituer les binômes.**_ _»_ Kili se retrouva avec Tauriel.

Fili étouffa un juron. Il semblait décidément que le destin veuille les rapprocher.

Bilbon fut avec Legolas, ce qui rassura Bofur. Le nain avait souffert en découvrant que son cousin Bifur _ ainsi que Hilda _ avait été éliminé, mais soulagé, tout comme Fili de voir que Bilbon et Kili continuaient.

Ori était avec Baïn, Sigrid avec Balin, Bombur avec Oïn et Dwalin avec Alfrid. Pour tout dire, à part Bofur, personne parmi les proches des prisonniers n'était vraiment satisfait de ce tirage au sort.

Sarouman demanda ensuite aux binômes de se positionner chacun devant un harnais et de l'enfiler. Ces harnais étaient reliés à d'énormes roues par d'énormes élastiques. Chaque prisonnier faisait face à son binôme.

« _**Vous allez devoir vous accrocher l'un à l'autre. Les élastiques vont se tendre, toutes les minutes, les orques donneront un quart de tour supplémentaire aux roues. Le dernier binôme en contact gagnera le confort : une douche, un massage, un bon repas.**_ »

Les rebelles ayant leur amour dans les jeux réprimèrent une grimace en les voyant prendre leur binôme dans leurs bras et coller leurs bassins l'un à l'autre.

Sarouman donna le signal et les orques tendirent les élastiques. La différence de taille entre les candidats donnait un côté comique à la situation. Fili eut un sourire amer en se disant que le visage de son amant se trouvait décidément souvent à proximité des seins de Tauriel. Quant à Bilbon, son visage se trouvait à peine au dessus de la ceinture de Legolas et s'était teinté de rouge lorsqu'ils s'étaient positionnés.

Bofur ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant dans sa gêne mais aussi d'être jaloux de Legolas. Lui n'avait jamais eut la chance d'être aussi proche de celui qui avait ravi son cœur et pourtant Mahal savait à quel point il l'avait voulu.

Ori avait la tête sur les pectoraux de Baïn alors que Balin tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas poser la sienne sur la poitrine de Sigrid. Oïn lui ne parvenait pas à faire le tour de Bombur de ses bras et Dwalin affichait une grimace de dégoût à devoir se serrer contre Alfrid. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Thorin qui était revenu.

Les minutes passaient et les élastiques se tendaient de plus en plus. Au fur et à mesure les bassins se décollaient.

Au bout de dix minutes Oïn lâcha Bombur, le vieux nain n'avait plus suffisamment de force pour s'accrocher. Kili et Tauriel ainsi que Legolas et Bilbon avaient changé leurs prises afin de se tenir par les épaules, un bras passant sous l'épaule du binôme, l'autre par dessus, les mains jointes dans le dos, les épaules se touchaient et ils se trouvaient joue conte joue. De ce fait, Legolas avait choisit de porter Bilbon qui avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille alors que Tauriel s'était baissée. Les trois autres binômes se tenaient par les bras, leur poigne se faisant de plus en plus proche des poignets de son partenaire à mesure que les minutes passaient.

A quinze minutes se furent Sigrid et Balin qui lâchèrent puis sept minutes plus tard Ori et Baïn. Dwalin tenait fermement Alfrid par les poignets mais semblait souffrir. Il faut dire aussi qu'Alfrid ne semblait pas vraiment y mettre du sien. De l'autre côté Kili et Tauriel se tenaient toujours aussi fermement mais leurs bassins étaient éloignés au maximum, tous deux commençaient aussi à souffrir. Legolas et Bilbon semblaient réaliser une figure artistique. L'elfe se tenait droit, seul son bassin inclinait un petit peu vers l'arrière mais très peu. Le hobbit était perpendiculaire à lui, comme s'il faisait la planche, ses pieds reposaient sur l'élastique tendu, il était parfaitement à l'horizontal. Le visage de Bilbon était toujours niché dans le cou de Legolas, les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir.

Dwalin lâcha Alfrid après vingt-cinq minutes d'effort. Tauriel et Kili semblaient souffrir énormément et étaient de plus en plus éloignés l'un de l'autre alors que Legolas restait impassible.

Après quarante-trois minutes d'épreuve Kili et Tauriel se lâchèrent. Legolas attendit que les orques donnent du mou aux élastiques et que le corps de Bilbon soit revenu à la verticale dans ses bras pour le déposer au sol et le lâcher.

Bofur eut l'impression que l'elfe avait gardé son hobbit dans ses bras plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais peut-être était-se dû à son cœur trop amoureux ?

Tous les prisonniers furent attachés à leur binôme par une chaîne à la cheville puis Bilbon et Legolas durent suivre les orques pour profiter de leur confort.

« _**Vous autres, vous allez vous rendre sur le camp des blancs pour récupérer tout ce qui vous semblera utile et vous l'emmènerez sur le camp des noirs qui sera dès à présent le camps réunifié.**_ »

Ils se levèrent à la fin de la tirade de Sarouman et suivirent les orques en silence, essayant de trottiner malgré la chaîne.

Bilbon et Legolas arrivèrent devant une petite maison perdue dans la forêt de l'île. Ils entrèrent et les orques leur firent comprendre qu'ils devaient se déshabiller et entrer dans la douche. Les joues du hobbit devinrent rouges lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir prendre une douche complètement nu avec Legolas _ la chaîne ne leur laissant pas bien le choix _ et devant le royaume entier. Legolas, lui, ne semblait pas gêné pour un sous, plutôt amusé.

Que ce soit sur le place ou dans la caverne, Bilbon n'était pas le seul à être gêné. Bard se sentit mal à l'aise de regarder l'elfe se dévêtir et mit la main devant les yeux de sa fille. Béorn lui avait simplement détourné le regard.

Bofur et Fili étaient rouges comme de nombreuses personnes autour d'eux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Fili était gêné de découvrir le corps de celui qui faisait soupirer son ami en même temps que lui. Bofur était gêné de dévorer ce corps des yeux sans la permission de son propriétaire. Il aurait tellement aimé le découvrir dans d'autres conditions, dans l'intimité d'une chambre par exemple. Mais ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise était de ne pas réussir à empêcher son sexe de se durcir en voyant nu celui qu'il rêvait de faire sien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son membre gonflé s'enfoncer entre les fesses fermes qu'il voyait à l'écran. Il se sentait en même temps énervé de voir les regards excités se poser sur les corps nus à l'image et gêné de le faire lui-même. Il l'était d'autant plus qu'il devinait que Bilbon devait se sentir humilié.

Bilbon ne savait pas où se mettre dans la douche. Celle-ci était faite de miroirs et ses yeux étaient à peine plus hauts que le sexe de Legolas, ou de ses fesses selon le miroir qu'il regardait. L'elfe aperçut sa gêne et s'assit en lui demandant « _**est-ce mieux comme ça ?**_ » Bilbon eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'un orque ordonnait à Legolas de se relever. L'elfe s'exécuta en grognant. Une minute après il eut un sourire en coin et attrapa le semi-homme, toujours aussi rouge, par la taille et le porta. « _**Et comme ça ?**_ »

Bilbon hésita, Bofur devina que la proximité avec Legolas devait le gêner _ surtout le frottement de leurs bassins _ mais il devait préférer cela car il finit par acquiescer. Le blond qui s'était déjà lavé avant de percevoir la gêne du plus petit passa une main sous ses fesses pour le maintenir et attrapa le savon de l'autre. Bilbon qui avait passé ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps de l'elfe se laissa faire.

Bofur était malade de voir ça, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait _ pour l'instant _ rien entre eux. Malade de voir Legolas passer ses mains sur TOUTES les parties du corps de celui qu'il aimait mais il ne devait pas réagir et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène, s'imaginant, voulant être sous la douche à la place du blond avec son hobbit.

Puis Legolas le rinça et sortit de la douche en le gardant dans ses bras. Un orque leur donna une serviette dans laquelle Bilbon réussit à les cacher tous les deux. Legolas suivit les orques jusqu'à un lit où il déposa son binôme, lui laissant la serviette. C'était le moment du massage.

« _**Veux-tu que je te masse en premier ?**_ » demanda l'elfe avec un petit sourire désolée, Bilbon avait tellement l'aire de vouloir être ailleurs. Il chuchota un « _**oui**_ » presque inaudible et Legolas l'amena avec beaucoup de délicatesses à se coucher sur le ventre. Il lança un regard noir à l'orque qui leur retira la serviette et commença à masser Bilbon. Celui-ci se détendit progressivement et finit même par avoir de petits gémissements de plaisir qui firent sourire son masseur.

Au grand damne de Bofur, les gémissement de Bilbon eurent des échos autour de lui et il constata que plusieurs hommes autour de lui étaient en train de se masturber, un couple était même en train de faire l'amour, en regardant la scène. Ils ne furent pas refroidis quand les protagonistes échangèrent leurs places pour que Bilbon massa Legolas, bien au contraire. Bofur se dit qu'il vivait vraiment dans un des pires quartiers de la ville et préféra regarder Bilbon, espérant qu'un jour ce serait son corps à lui que ces mains toucheraient. D'autant plus que le hobbit semblait être doué de ses mains vu les gémissements qui franchissaient les lèvres de Legolas. A la demande de l'elfe, le hobbit insista sur ses genoux et pour cela le blond dû se mettre sur le dos, exposant sa virilité à tous

Dans la caverne, Thranduil était très gêné de voir son fils ainsi et de constater que la scène excitait certains de ses compagnons. Il sentait par intermittence deux regards brûlants se poser sur lui et se dit qu'il risquait ce soir d'avoir des discussions dont il ne voulait pas et qui risquaient de ne pas être simples.

Après le massage, Bilbon et Legolas purent enfin se rhabiller et passer à table. Des pommes de terre, des légumes, des poissons et des fruits les attendaient. Ils profitèrent de ce repas dans un silence apaisant. Après celui-ci ils durent rejoindre leurs compagnons de galère pour l'épreuve d'immunité.

Pour celle-ci, ils devaient faire un parcours d'obstacles.

Tous les binômes partirent au top de Sarouman. Kili et Tauriel ainsi que Legolas et Bilbon se disputèrent rapidement la tête de la course. Les autres suivaient de près. Le premier obstacle fut une palissade à escalader et certains binômes commencèrent à être distancés. Sigrid dû aider Balin à escalader, ce qui ne fut pas facile pour le vieux nain, mais c'était encore moins facile pour Oïn et Bombur. Les autres étaient toujours dans la course. Il leur fallu ensuite passer sous un tronc mais pour cela Bilbon et Legolas qui étaient devant eurent besoin de creuser le sable pour passer. Kili et Tauriel ainsi que Dwalin et Alfrid en profitèrent pour les rejoindre et tous les six repartirent en même temps. Ori et Baïn les suivaient de près. Les prisonniers arrivèrent ensuite sur un mur qu'ils devaient escalader à l'aide d'une corde. Kili se hissa aisément sur l'une d'elle alors que Tauriel grimpait sur sa voisine.

« _**Je n'y arriverai pas**_ » souffla difficilement Bilbon en arrivant devant. Legolas s'accroupit en soufflant « _**Montes**_ ». Il prit Bilbon comme un sac à dos et se mit à grimper agilement à la corde mais il avait perdu de temps sur Tauriel et Kili. Dwalin lui jurait tout ce qu'il pouvait en Kuzdul en traînant son boulet nommé Alfrid. L'homme avait en effectivement déjà du mal à courir au rythme de Dwalin mais là, il donnait l'impression de descendre davantage la corde qu'il ne la montait. La seule solution qu'avait trouvé la nain était de commencer à monter et que son binôme s'accroche à sa taille. Dwalin était par conséquent en train de se hisser lui-même ainsi que tout le poids d'Alfrid qui ne faisait rien pour se rendre plus léger. Dwalin pliait ses jambes, enroulait un de ses pieds autour de la corde, la coinçait et poussait sur sa jambe en même temps qu'il tirait sur ses bras. Tout cela en jurant sous l'effort.

Toutes les personnes regardant les jeux étaient bouches-bées, impressionnées pas l'exploit que le nain réalisait, et par la force brute qu'il dégageait. Toutes sauf deux : Thorin et Galadriel. Le premier était à la limite de baver devant la démonstration de force de son amant, il était aussi visiblement excité de le voir ainsi. La seconde, pouvant lire dans ses pensées, riait ouvertement du premier. Ori et Baïn rattrapèrent Dwalin juste avant le sommet du mur et visiblement le scribe appréciait lui aussi la performance de son aîné.

Un pont de singe suivait le mur puis un sprint final. Kili et Tauriel n'avaient que quelques pas d'avance sur Bilbon et Legolas. Le hobbit ne pouvait courir aussi vite que les elfes ni même que le nain. Lui et Legolas arrivèrent quelques secondes après Kili et Tauriel. Baïn et Ori suivirent de quelques minutes. Peu de temps après Dwalin arriva et s'écroula au sol alors qu'Alfrid semblait à peine essoufflé. Sigrid et Balin finirent par arriver péniblement et tout le monde attendit Oïn et Bombur. Alors que les chaînes leurs étaient retirées, des regards étaient échangés, sans aucun mots, mais les regards suggéraient que tous pensaient aux éliminations.

Fili était soulagé de voir son amant sauvé des éliminations mais il sentait Bofur se tendre à ses côtés. Alors que Sarouman allait commencer à dépouiller leurs bulletins, Sigrid leva la main.

« _**Je souhaiterais utiliser mon bracelet**_ » dit-elle lorsque le magicien lui eut donné la parole. La stupeur put se lire autant sur les visages des prisonniers que sur ceux des spectateurs. Bard croisa les doigts, espérant que sa fille n'ait pas utilisé son joker pour rien. D'un autre côté l'idée qu'elle puisse être en danger ne lui plaisait pas. Il sentait que Thorin et Thranduil étaient eux aussi tendus à ses côtés.

Sarouman acquiesça et commença son dépouillement. « _**Sigrid ! Ce bulletin n'est pas comptabilisé**_ » « _**Sigrid, non comptabilisé**_ » Le visage de la jeune femme et de son frère se fermaient à fur et à mesure. « _**Kili**_ », c'était le vote noir. « _**Oïn**_ » « _**Sigrid, non comptabilisé**_ » « _**Oïn**_ » « _**Oïn**_ » « _**Sigrid, non comptabilisé**_ » « _**Sigrid, non comptabilisé**_ » « _**Oïn**_ » « _**Oïn**_ » « _**Oïn**_ » « _**Oïn, vous êtes éliminés, vous allez inscrire un nom sur le bulletin pour la cérémonie de demain**_ »

Oïn se leva, s'inclina devant ses amis et suivit les orques. « _**Bombur, vous étiez en binôme avec Oïn, vous êtes donc aussi éliminé mais vous n'avez pas de bulletin à remplir**_ » Le nain se leva, salua et suivit les orques.

Bofur sentit son cœur se serrer, la veille son cousin, ce jour son frère. Entre ça et le confort de Bilbon de multiples sentiments se mélangeaient en lui. La tristesse et la peur pour sa famille et son hobbit étaient les prédominants.

« _**Je vous rappelle de voter pour nous dire si vous voulez ou non les sauver. A demain.**_ »

Le palentir s'éteignit et la foule se dispersa dans le calme. Personne ne votait dans ce quartier, pour la plupart il était trop dangereux d'aller dans les tavernes.

A peine le palentir éteint, Thranduil avait quitté la caverne principale et s'était rendu dans une plus petite. Il essayait de retarder au maximum l'échéance des discussions qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Sa période de répit fut très courte, moins de vingt minutes après qu'il se soit isolé il entendit des pas approcher.

E **nfin seuls...**

 _Fin du chapitre !  
_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _La suite dans deux semaines !_

 _Lyla0ï_


	8. Dans la montagne

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Je viens de finir mes brouillons, cette fic comportera 17 chapitres. J'essaye en général de poster toutes les deux semaines (un mois maximum), dès que la correction de mes brouillons sera finie, je publierai un peu plus régulièrement._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 8 : dans la montagne**

E **nfin seuls...** Thranduil se retourna en entendant la voix d'Elrond. Par tous les Valars que ça allait être compliqué… surtout si le brun se collait à lui de cette manière-là. Elrond s'était en effet mit face à lui, l'avait attrapé par les hanches et attiré contre lui pour coller leurs bassins ensemble. Il se mit à lécher l'oreille droite de Thranduil qui gémit.

 **Tu m'as manqué** chuchota Elrond. Thranduil se ressaisit en entendant ces mots. Il devait le repousser et clarifier la situation… rapidement avant que son corps ne réagisse de trop.

 **Non, il faut qu'on parle** dit Thranduil en s'éloignant légèrement de lui, mais Elrond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

 **Je te propose de faire l'amour d'abord et de parler après** lui répondit-il en le recollant contre lui et en l'embrassant. C'est à ce moment-là que Thranduil vit une silhouette quitter précipitamment la caverne. _**Et merde**_ pensa-t-il, mais il irait le voir plus tard pour essayer de rattraper le coup. Une discussion compliquée à la fois. _**Et un homme à la fois**_ lui souffla sa conscience alors qu'il répondait au baiser.

 **Non, nous devons parler d'abord !** Insista-t-il en mettant fin au baiser et une vraie distance entre eux. Elrond souffla pour calmer son excitation mais il ne revint pas à la charge. Il s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas être tenté de retourner vers le blond.

Bofur était allongé sur le ventre, nu. Il sentait en haut de ses cuisses le poids de son hobbit, contre ses fesses sa virilité dressée, sur son dos ses mains qui le massaient divinement bien. Mais son sexe réclamait des attentions. Il se retourna sur le dos, Bilbon toujours assis en haut de ses cuisses. D'ailleurs son hobbit s'avança pour faire entrer le sexe du nain en lui. Bofur grogna de satisfaction, enfin il pouvait être en Bilbon et c'était tellement bon. Bilbon se soulevait et s'empalait sur la virilité de Bofur en suivant le rythme que celui-ci lui suggérait de ses mains posées sur les hanches étroites du hobbit. Le rythme s'accéléra brutalement et en quelques coups de hanches tous deux se délivrèrent. Bofur se réveilla en sursaut.

 **Ca avait l'air sympa comme rêve !**

Bofur tourna la tête vers Fili qui était assis dans la pièce en train de manger un morceau. Puis il avisa le sperme qui maculait ses vêtements et grogna. Oui, un très beau rêve, se répondit-il à lui même. Il se leva et alla se rincer et passer des fringues propres. Quand il revint Fili lui fit un sourire moqueur.

 **La douche de Bilbon t'es restée en tête ?**

 **Le massage plutôt** , lui répondit Bofur très gêné mais il n'avait rien à lui cacher, Fili en savait déjà bien plus long que ce que Bofur aurait voulu.

Alors que Fili comptait le taquiner encore un petit peu quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Fili alla ouvrir et vit un gamin à qui Bofur avait offert des jouets à l'occasion. Il était très essoufflé.

 **Azog… il est en train de tout retourner… Il vous cherche.**

 **Merci gamin** , répondit Fili en prenant ses affaires. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose et furent prêts en moins de deux minutes. Ils identifièrent facilement où étaient les orques au bruit qu'ils provoquaient à leur passage et partirent, le plus discrètement possible, dans le sens opposé.

Ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Si Azog les avait débusqué là, les autres planques qu'ils connaissaient n'étaient plus sûres. Ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre leurs chefs à cause de l'incendie, ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils étaient en vie et si oui, où ils pouvaient être.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à essayer de trouver un endroit où se planquer. Ils passaient sur une des places diffusant les jeux, vide à cette heure-ci, quand ils se firent happer dans un hall d'immeuble. Les deux nains furent immédiatement sur la défensive, armes au poing. Ils ne virent rien dans un premier temps. Une personne encapuchonnée finit par venir dans leur direction. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut proche d'eux que Fili la reconnue. Il rangea son arme et Bofur fit de même.

 **Ne restons pas là** , dit cette personne avec une voix d'homme âgé avant de monter l'escalier. Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier étage et pénétrèrent dans un appartement bien meublé.

 **Où sont les propriétaires ?** Demanda Bofur.

 **Pas là** , répondit Gandalf mystérieusement en retirant sa cape. **Je suis heureux de vous voir** , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. **Asseyons-nous, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.** Le mage et les deux nains s'installèrent dans le salon et Gandalf raconta pourquoi il était parti et tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à son retour avec Elrond et Galadriel. Pour finir il leur expliqua la raison de leur présence dans cet appartement luxueux : le plan !

A peine Gandalf eut-il finit de leur exposer le plan qu'ils entendirent le générique des jeux. Les deux nains étaient comme statufiés, ce plan était tout simplement suicidaire, complètement fou et semblait irréalisable.

 **Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir** , dit Gandalf avant de les guider vers la fenêtre d'où ils pourraient tous les trois voir les jeux.

« _**Première nuit sur le camp réunifié, les rapprochements continuent dans l'obscurité de la nuit mais au petit matin, on peut les découvrir toujours enlacés.**_ » dit Sarouman en guise d'introduction. La première image leur sembla étrange, les prisonniers dormaient presque tous enlacés. Il y avait tout à gauche de la cabane Legolas qui tenait Bilbon dans ses bras. Ces deux-là semblaient s'être vraiment trouvés la veille et se réconfortaient l'un l'autre.

Bofur sentit son cœur se serrer mais il ne pouvait rien reprocher à Bilbon, ils n'étaient pas engagés et même s'ils l'avaient été, le hobbit ne faisait rien d'autre que dormir.

Dormaient ensuite Ori, toujours au chaud contre Dwalin, puis Kili, la tête sur l'épaule de Tauriel et pour finir Baïn et Sigrid se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Seuls Balin et Alfrid avaient dormis seuls, le premier était en train de se lever et le second de lui piquer ce qui lui servait de couvertures. A part lui, tous les prisonniers ouvrirent les yeux en entendant le plus âgé attiser le feu. Ils se levèrent à l'exception d'Ori qui se tourna vers Dwalin et le fixa. Il avait enroulé son bras par dessus le tatoué pour l'empêcher de se lever. La tension entre eux était palpable, il était clair qu'Ori avait envie de l'embrasser. Dwalin fit une caresse aérienne sur la joue du scribe et se dégagea de ses bras.

 **Je vais l'écrabouiller**. Chuchota Thorin dans la barbe avec colère. Nori allait protester et prendre la défense de son petit frère lorsque Bard et Béorn entrèrent dans la grotte. Tous deux étaient partis aux premières lueurs du jour pour chasser. Leurs réserves de nourriture n'étaient pas énormes, ils avaient préférés éviter de les utiliser tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils arrivaient avec plusieurs lapins et poissons, de quoi nourrir tout le monde durant deux ou trois jours.

Thranduil leva son regard sur Bard alors que celui-ci s'appliquait à ne pas le regarder. L'elfe l'avait cherché après sa conversation avait Elrond mais Bard l'avait consciencieusement évité. Il avait tout d'abord été en grande conversation avec Béorn puis avec Galadriel. Il était ensuite parti s'allonger aux côtés de sa fille, coupant court à toute tentative de discussion. La petite continuait de faire des cauchemars et ils voulaient tous éviter de la réveiller tant qu'elle dormait.

Toute la journée, Thranduil avait dû mettre sa frustration de côté pour continuer à travailler les détails du plan avec les autres.

En milieu de journée, il avait prit son tour de garde et avait eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas laisser ses pensées dévier vers l'homme du lac. Entre Bard et lui, les choses étaient fragiles, leur relation naissante n'existait pas encore vraiment. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à profiter de la présence de l'autre avant d'initier les premiers contacts. Ils se prenaient la main à présent, se réfugiaient dans les bras de l'autre, avaient des gestes tendres mais rien de plus. Rien de plus alors que Thranduil voulait tellement plus. Et voilà que Bard l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Elrond, cette situation allait être compliquée à rattraper. Thranduil savait qu'il ne pourrait pas parler à Bard avant la fin de l'émission de ce soir. Il retourna alors son attention vers le palentir tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

Les prisonniers étaient rassemblés devant Sarouman.

« _**Aujourd'hui pas d'épreuve de confort mais une épreuve éliminatoire**_ » annonça le magicien. « _**Vous allez devoir suivre ce chemin jusqu'en haut de la montagne**_ » continua-t-il en la désignant de la main… « _**où vous pénétrerez dans une grotte. Dans celle-ci vous trouverez chacun une boîte avec les effets personnels que vous aviez lors de votre arrestation. Parmi eux, vous ne pourrez en prendre qu'un seul. Puis vous devrez redescendre le sentier jusqu'à la plage et rejoindre le ponton**_ _situé dans le lac à dix mètres du rivage. _**Le dernier sur le ponton sera éliminé. Tenez-vous prêts, un, deux, trois, partez !**_ »

Les prisonniers s'élancèrent sous le regard anxieux de leurs proches. Legolas et Tauriel prirent rapidement la tête de la course. Malgré les privations et les tortures qu'ils avaient subis ils creusèrent rapidement l'écart. Le chemin sur lequel ils évoluaient était très accidenté, jonché de trous et de racines. Il était aussi très long : treize kilomètres dont huit en montée !

Si les elfes filèrent sans aucune difficulté sur le plat, ils durent faire des pauses régulières dès qu'ils attaquèrent la montée. Les deux elfes étaient au coude à coude, Tauriel avait une foulée régulière et faisait peu de pauses. Legolas courait plus vite qu'elle mais avait besoin de faire plus de pauses.

Cela inquiéta Thranduil, son fils avait des difficultés à conserver son souffle et avait visiblement mal aux jambes, étirant celles-ci à chaque pause. Ce n'était pas normal pour un elfe.

Kili, Dwalin, Sigrid et Baïn arrivèrent en même temps dans la montée. Tous les quatre avaient une foulée régulière mais les deux adolescents étaient en bien meilleure santé que les deux nains.

Fili pouvait lire sur le visage de son amant qu'il souffrait un peu plus à chaque pas mais il s'accrochait et son gabarit léger lui permettait de ne pas se faire distancer.

Venait ensuite Bilbon qui semblait avancer toujours au même rythme quelque soit l'état du sentier, qu'il s'agisse de plat ou de pente.

Pour finir, Balin, Ori et Alfrid se disputaient la dernière place. Alfrid semblait ne pas savoir courir sur une longue distance : il accélérait énormément sur quelques mètres puis s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle… et recommençait. A chaque pause il se faisait doubler par Balin et Ori qui trottinaient à un rythme régulier, ils ne forçaient pas, se sachant incapable de tenir un rythme plus rapide sur la distance.

Après deux heures de course, les deux elfes arrivèrent au pied du dernier obstacle : un escalier de plusieurs centaines de marches. Le visage de Legolas se décomposa en le voyant, il s'arrêta en le voyant, posa ses mains sur ses genoux, et prit de grandes inspirations tout en les massant. Tauriel le rejoignit à ce moment-là. Elle regarda Legolas, l'escalier… et revint à Legolas en faisant une grimace. Elle posa sa main dans le dos de son ami et fit des petits cercles. Il releva la tête vers elle, la douleur se lisait dans ses yeux mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent une autre émotion vint y briller.

« _**Les autres sont assez loin derrière, tu peux prendre ton temps pour le faire, on va y arriver.**_ » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce mais autoritaire. Sans lâcher son regard du sien, Legolas opina et se redressa en inspirant longuement. Une fois qu'il fut droit il souffla tout aussi longuement. Il serra brièvement la main de Tauriel qui avait quitté son dos pour descendre le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main alors qu'il se redressait.

Thranduil ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il voyait. Il s'était toujours opposé au flirt entre son fils et sa capitaine des gardes, essayant d'étouffer cette amourette avant que de vrais sentiments n'apparaissent et jusque là il pensait avoir réussi. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir semblait signifier le contraire, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. D'un autre côté, si ça pouvait permettre à son fils de continuer à avancer, il était soulagé d'avoir échoué.

Les escaliers furent un supplice pour presque tout le monde. Tauriel le montait sans difficultés mais s'arrêtait régulièrement pour attendre Legolas voir pour lui proposer de s'appuyer sur elle quelques temps. Les genoux du prince semblaient le faire souffrir horriblement.

Sigrid et Baïn finirent même par les rattraper dans les dernières marches. Les deux adolescents montaient rapidement l'escalier, ne s'arrêtant que rarement pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils pénétrèrent en premier dans la grotte. Celle-ci était circulaire, éclairée de torches accrochées aux parois. En arc-de-cercle, devant les parois, étaient posées dix boîtes étiquetées du nom de chacun des prisonniers. Ils se dirigèrent vers celles à leurs noms. Les yeux de Sigrid s'embuèrent quand elle vit le contenu de sa boîte, contrairement à sa sœur, Baïn ne montra aucune émotion. Il se saisit d'une gourmette sans hésitation et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de son aînée. La jeune femme se ressaisit, elle prit elle aussi un bracelet et ils repartirent. Ils croisèrent les elfes à l'entrée de la grotte, puis Dwalin, et Kili, suivi de Bilbon dans les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé dans la grotte, Legolas se laissa tomber au sol, la respiration difficile. Des spasmes de douleur lui secouaient les jambes et déformaient ses traits. L'effort avait été trop intense pour ce que ses genoux avaient subis. Tauriel s'agenouilla à ses côtés et remonta les jambes de son pantalon jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Ceux-ci étaient enflés, rouges-violets et certaines parties des articulations ne semblaient pas être à leur place. La jeune elfe fit une grimace mais elle ne semblait pas surprise contrairement à Thranduil qui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué cela la veille.

« _**Legolas, elles sont ressorties, il faut que je les remette en place.**_ » dit-elle doucement, elle semblait attristée et désolée pour lui. C'est avec une voix et un regard emplis de peur et de douleur qu'il lui répondit.

« _**Non, attends un peu s'il te plaît. Vas prendre ton objet dans ta boîte, on le fait après.**_ » Tauriel se leva et il ferma les yeux en soufflant, son corps continuait de trembler de douleur.

La jeune elfe chercha quelques instants dans sa boîte avant d'en sortir un pendentif en argent , finement ouvragé, représentant une étoile. Elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou et retourna aux côtés de son prince. Il ouvrit les yeux, la peur et la douleur y cohabitaient à présent avec la résignation. Dwalin et Kili arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

« _**Que se passe-t-il ?**_ » demanda immédiatement le plus âgé inquiet.

« _**Il a les rotules luxées.**_ » répondit Tauriel, elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, les deux nains comprirent dans son regard d'où cela venait. « _**Vous pouvez le tenir ? Je dois les remettre en place.**_ » Dwalin s'agenouilla devant la tête de Legolas et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, mettant tout son poids dessus. L'elfe s'agrippa immédiatement à ses avant-bras et planta son regard dans le sien. Kili s'installa en face de Tauriel, chacun d'eux tenait une jambe. Tauriel compta à voix basse et à trois, d'un geste rapide et expérimenté, elle remit l'articulation à sa place.

Legolas hurla de douleur. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Tauriel et Kili échangèrent leurs places. Elle fit un signe de tête aux deux nains afin qu'ils se tiennent prêts et, sans prévenir Legolas, remit l'articulation en place.

Le cri de douleur de l'elfe fut pire que le premier. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses tempes jusque dans ses cheveux. Ses mains se crispaient sur les avant-bras de Dwalin.

Thranduil retint ses propres larmes, voir son fils souffrir ainsi lui faisait très mal au cœur mais il ne parvenait pas et ne voulait pas l'exprimer devant ses compagnons.

Tauriel chantonnait une berceuse elfique pour essayer d'apaiser Legolas. Tout comme les deux nains elle maintenue sa prise sur lui jusqu'à le sentir se détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler et de pleurer.

Bilbon arriva dans la grotte alors qu'ils aidaient Legolas à se remettre debout. Le hobbit lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il n'eut qu'un faible sourire en réponse. Tous se dirigèrent vers leurs boîtes. Legolas, soutenu par Tauriel, fit son choix très rapidement : un pendentif en forme de feuille, le bijou était en or, finement ouvragé il montrait les détails de toutes les nervures de la feuille.

Thranduil reconnu le pendentif de la mère de Legolas, il lui avait en effet offert celui-ci à la mort de celle-ci, en souvenir d'elle.

Dwalin farfouillait dans sa boîte, impatiemment alors que Bilbon trouva immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. Au grand damne de Bofur, les spectateurs ne purent pas voir ce qu'il avait choisi. Alors qu'il allait repartir son regard se posa sur Kili qui semblait en plein doute. Dans sa main se trouvait une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un anneau gravé en argent.

Fili avait reconnu l'anneau. Il l'avait offert à son amant pour sa majorité. Dessus, il avait gravé deux promesses : d'aimer Kili et de le protéger à jamais. Le voir hésiter à le prendre lui fit plus mal qu'un coup d'épée.

« _**Tu devrais le prendre.**_ » Dit Bilbon, le regard perdu de Kili se posa alors sur lui. « _**Ses promesses tiennent toujours, ça lui briserait le cœur si tu ne le prenais pas.**_ » Puis il partit. Kili ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quand il les rouvrit il passa la chaîne autour de son cou et cacha l'anneau sous son t-shirt.

Fili se sentit légèrement rassuré et éperdument reconnaissant envers Bilbon. Il se permit de souffler pour relâcher la tension que lui avait provoqué cette hésitation.

Kili se tourna vers Dwalin et le vit en train de batailler pour accrocher autour de son poignet un bracelet fait de plusieurs lanières de cuir. Le brun sourit et alla l'aider afin qu'ils repartent tous les deux le plus rapidement possible.

Quand ils commencèrent le chemin du retour la grotte était vide. Ils croisèrent Ori, puis Alfrid dans les escaliers et enfin Balin beaucoup plus bas.

Alfrid accéléra sur les dernières marches pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'Ori avant qu'il n'entre dans la grotte. Il lui donna un grand coup d'épaule en passant à ses côtés, l'envoyant dévaler la pente rocailleuse qui bordait l'escalier dans un cri. Il se hâta ensuite d'aller prendre n'importe quel objet dans sa boîte et de repartir dans l'autre sens. Il croisa Balin qui n'avait rien vu de la scène.

Dans la grotte comme dans l'appartement les spectateurs étaient choqués. Nori bouillonnait de rage, jurant de faire payer à l'homme son geste. Il attendait aussi avec inquiétude de savoir comment allait son petit frère.

Balin entra dans la grotte, prit un objet puis ressorti. Prit d'un doute, il s'arrêta sur la première marche. « _**Ori ?**_ » appela-t-il.

Voilà pour ce chapitre,

reviews ?

A bientôt

Lyla0ï


	9. Ori

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Ignis, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire._

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _J'ai fini mes brouillons ! Cette fic va comporter 17 chapitres. En général, j'essaye de poster toutes les deux semaines (un mois maximum), dès que tous les chapitres seront corrigés je posterai un peu plus souvent.  
_

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 9 : Ori**

« _**Ori ?**_ » appela Balin.

« _**Je vais bien, vas-y.**_ » lui répondit Ori en sortant de derrière les buissons et commençant à remonter la pente. Balin ne sembla pas le croire mais s'exécuta. Il fallu à Ori quelques dizaines de minutes pour revenir sur l'escalier. Il était couvert d'éraflures et garderait sûrement beaucoup de bleus mais il ne semblait pas grièvement blessé. Il prit quelques instants pour retrouver sa respiration et alla prendre un objet au hasard dans sa boîte avant d'entamer le retour.

Baïn puis Sigrid arrivèrent les premiers à la plage. Ils ralentirent à peine avant de se jeter à l'eau. Bons nageurs, il leur fallu à peine quelques minutes pour rejoindre la passerelle. Après cinq heures d'épreuves, ils s'écroulèrent dessus, peinant à retrouver leurs forces.

Bard ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ses enfants venaient de remporter brillamment une épreuve éliminatoire, il était soulagé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Legolas et Tauriel arrivèrent sur la plage. Les deux elfes avaient dû faire des pauses régulières et avaient peu d'avance sur Dwalin, Kili et Bilbon qui arrivèrent à trois minutes d'intervalle derrière eux. Legolas plongea dans l'eau appréciant le fait de ne plus avoir à se porter, pouvant enfin reposer ses genoux, nageant qu'à la force des bras. Tauriel nagea jusqu'à la passerelle et se hissa dessus. Elle attendit son ami pour l'aider à s'y hisser avant de s'allonger aux côtés des adolescents.

Dwalin, Kili et Bilbon arrivèrent eux aussi à bout de force sur la plate-forme. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait les prisonniers s'assirent pour attendre les derniers. Afin de ne pas s'inquiéter pour eux, ils s'intéressèrent aux objets ramenés. Legolas fixait le pendentif que Tauriel avait maintenant autour du cou avec un air rêveur pendant que la jeune femme massait ses genoux douloureux. Ils ne parlaient pas mais beaucoup d'émotions passaient dans leur échange de regards.

Dwalin était perdu dans la contemplation de son bracelet de cuir. Il avait un air rêveur sur son visage et semblait attendrit et triste à la fois.

Thorin regarda le sien. Exactement le même. Dwalin les leur avait acheté au début de leur relation et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait retiré le sien de son plein gré depuis. Malgré la colère que ressentait Thorin à cause du petit jeu de son amant avec Ori, il se sentait soulagé et heureux que Dwalin ait choisit cet objet très symbolique pour leur relation. Il l'avait moins exprimé que Fili, mais l'emprisonnement de son amant l'avait lui aussi très affecté et il en souffrait chaque jour. C'est pour cela que le voir en prendre un autre dans ses bras le faisait sortir de ses gongs, il en souffrait.

Bilbon s'était assis au bord de la passerelle, le regard perdu dans les vagues. Il semblait serrer quelque chose dans sa main. Kili vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« _**Qu'as-tu pris ?**_ » demanda le nain dans un chuchotement après un court silence. Bilbon ouvrit sa main, dévoilant une chaîne avec des mailles assez grossières. Devant le regard interrogatif du brun il se lança dans une explication.

Kili n'était pas le seul à attendre cette explication : Fili et Bofur regardaient la chaîne avec stupéfaction. Et pour cause la chaîne ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle que Bofur avait perdu plusieurs mois plus tôt… au moment de l'arrestation de Bilbon plus exactement.

« _**Disons que j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment quelques jours avant mon arrestation.**_ » Commença Bilbon en choisissant ses mots avec précaution. Bofur était suspendu à ses lèvres, remerciant silencieusement Kili d'avoir provoqué cette conversation. « _**Et il y a une personne… je… j'avais peur de perdre cette personne… alors pour me rassurer, j'ai...**_ » Bilbon hésitait de plus en plus et parlait de moins en moins fort. « _**J'ai dérobé cette chaîne pendant son sommeil et j'ai glissé mon anneau dans une des poches de son manteau.**_ » Bilbon se tût quelques instants pendant lesquels Kili semblait méditer sur ses paroles.

Bofur lui s'était mis à farfouiller frénétiquement toutes les poches de son manteau, les maudissant en kuzdul d'être aussi nombreuses et aussi profondes. Au moment où il attaquait les poches intérieur de son manteau, Kili posa une question qui le fit se figer.

« _**Est-ce que tu es amoureux de cette personne ?**_ »

Bilbon prit son temps pour répondre, faisant se tendre Bofur.

« _**Oui.**_ » finit-il par lâcher simplement dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Un immense sourire envahit le visage de Bofur. Le nain rayonnait. Il reprit sa recherche avec plus de calme et après deux essais supplémentaires ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bijou.

« _**Veux-tu que je l'attache à ton poignet ?**_ » Demanda Kili. Il prit le bracelet des mains du hobbit après que celui-ci ait acquiescé. Son poignet était bien plus petit que celui d'un nain et Kili dû faire deux tours pour qu'il ne le perde pas. Ils continuèrent leur discussion pendant l'opération.

« _**Lui avais-tu dit ?**_ » demanda le nain. Tous deux faisaient très attention à ne donner aucun indice pouvant révéler l'identité de Bofur. « _**Non, mais maintenant c'est fait, même si j'aurais préféré le lui dire en personne.**_ »

« _**Tu sais si tes sentiments te sont retournés ?**_ »

« _**Non, je ne sais pas.**_ »

Bofur se sentait rempli d'amour pour son hobbit, tout ce qu'il regrettait était de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ni le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait passé l'anneau à son auriculaire gauche et ne pouvait se départir de son immense sourire.

« _**Comment sais-tu que ses promesses tiennent toujours ?**_ » Demanda Kili en prenant l'anneau de Fili dans sa main, faisant se tendre celui-ci.

« _**Nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble à chercher un moyen de te libérer.**_ » Bilbon continuait de faire attention de ne pas donner d'informations permettant d'identifier Fili même s'il se doutait que la relation des deux nains était déjà connue des orques. Cette prudence rendait leurs échanges très lents et parfois décousus. Kili était visiblement surpris et soulagé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« _**Je n'osais plus y croire… à toutes ses promesses… tous ces rêves… Je m'y suis accroché les premiers temps mais… c'était tellement long**_ »

Kili semblait refréner des souvenirs douloureux. Encore une fois Fili s'en voulu de n'avoir pas réussi à le sortir de là.

« _**Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa souffrance à t'avoir perdu et de… de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés à chaque moment.**_ » Dit Bilbon en posant sa main sur celle de Kili, la serrant légèrement avant de continuer. « _**Ses sentiments pour toi sont toujours aussi forts qu'avant.**_ »

Fili se demandait comment Bilbon arrivait si bien à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur alors que lui-même ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer. Il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

« _**Les miens aussi.**_ » répondit Kili. « _**Je ne rêve que de pouvoir à nouveau être dans ses bras.**_ »

Fili se sentit soulagé et son cœur se réchauffa pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Une larme qu'il ne chercha pas à retenir coula le long de sa joue.

« _**Et avec Tauriel ? Vous êtes très proche, non ?**_ » Demanda Bilbon mais Kili ne put lui répondre , Alfrid arrivait suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Balin.

« _**Non**_ » souffla Dwalin, il avait comprit comme tous les autres ce que cela signifiait.

Une fois que tous deux furent arrivés sur la passerelle, Sarouman demanda aux prisonniers de revenir sur la plage pour attendre Ori. Le nain arriva vingt minutes plus tard. Il voulut rejoindre ses amis mais le magicien l'en empêcha.

« _**Ori, vous êtes le dernier à revenir et vous êtes donc éliminé. Veuillez suivre les orques.**_ » Le jeune nain lança un regard désespéré à Dwalin qui franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait pour l'enlacer. Alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement de lui, Ori attrapa ses mains et tira dessus pour l'embrasser. Dwalin eut l'air surpris mais se laissa faire. Il libéra même ses mains de celles d'Ori pour les passer dans son dos et coller leurs torses ensemble. Quand ils se séparèrent chacun d'eux fut saisit par deux gardes. Ori semblait encore perdu dans ce baiser durant quelques courts instants. Il revint brutalement à la réalité quand un des gardes lui donna un coup dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer. Les traits de son visage changèrent catégoriquement. La panique s'y inscrivit et la détresse se logea dans ses yeux. Dwalin, retenu par les gardes semblait prêt à se jeter sur lui pour le protéger, son visage était crispé, ses muscles tendus. Le départ d'Ori semblait lui être très douloureux.

 **Je vais le tuer !** s'était exclamé Thorin après s'être remis du choc du baiser. Aucun de ses compagnons n'avait réellement compris qui risquait de finir étripé et tous réfléchissaient à un moyen de calmer Thorin. Le seigneur nain tapait contre les murs en répétant sans discontinuer ses promesses de mort.

 **Putain Thorin, cesse de laisser ta jalousie parler pour toi et sers-toi de ton cerveau un peu !** L'exclamation de Nori avait fait se figer Thorin. Nori tremblait de rage, il avait déjà perdu son grand frère peu de temps avant et là son petit frère risquait d'être exécuté à cause de ces connards. Il ne supportait plus que Thorin ne réfléchisse que par le filtre de la jalousie, qu'il n'essaye pas de chercher les raisons de tout ça, qu'il réagisse de manière impulsive et violente.

 **Que viens-tu de dire ?** Demanda Thorin en se tournant vers lui dans une attitude menaçante.

 **Je viens de te dire que tu ne réfléchis pas aux causes de tout ça. Sois honnête Thorin, s'il n'y avait pas toute cette histoire avec Dwalin qu'elles seraient les chances d'Ori d'être sauvé par les spectateurs ?** Nori avait parlé d'une traite, ne laissant aucun moment de vide de peur de perdre l'attention de Thorin. Celui-ci, étrangement, semblait réfléchir à ses paroles malgré la tension toujours perceptible chez lui.

 **Il n'en avait aucune** , lâcha-t-il, la colère toujours présente dans sa voix. **Mais ils n'avaient pas pour autant besoin de s'embrasser.**

 **Il a paniqué, tu ne vois pas qu'il est terrorisé ?!** Hurla Nori qui n'en pouvait plus du caractère de son ami. En le disant, il se tourna vers l'image du palentir et resta bouche-bée, tous les prisonniers étaient en position pour débuter une nouvelle épreuve. A la surface du lac était posée une sorte d'échelle sous laquelle les neuf aventuriers étaient répartis. Ils étaient tous immergés, seule la moitié de leurs visages sortait de l' et Nori se calmèrent en voyant Sarouman donner le top départ de l'épreuve. Même si Thorin était toujours furieux, c'était visible dans sa posture, il avait au moins cessé d'hurler et de frapper le mur. Nori demanda en quoi consistait l'épreuve.

 **Le niveau de l'eau va monter,** répondit Bard, **le gagnant est le dernier sous l'échelle.** Les deux nains acquiescèrent, la règle était simple mais le jeu ne l'était pas.

Les vagues s'étaient faites rapidement plus fortes et le niveau de l'eau semblait monter doucement. Les prisonniers devaient respirer au bon moment s'ils ne voulaient pas boire la tasse et être obligés d'abandonner. Sans aucune surprise Dwalin fut le premier à abandonner. Le guerrier n'était pas quelqu'un de patient et l'immobilité le rendait fou. Il fut rapidement suivit par Sigrid qui paniqua quand l'eau recouvrit son visage puis Balin. Lorsque le vieux nain s'assit aux côtés de son frère, il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

« _**Tu sais qui doit aller le plus loin dans ces jeux. Tu dois tous les emmener le plus loin possible. Pour ça je ferai parti des prochains éliminés.**_ »

« _**Balin, non**_ » souffla le tatoué visiblement contre l'idée de voter pour éliminer son frère.

« _**Je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout de toutes façons. Passe le message aux autres. Ca ira.**_ »

Legolas respira au mauvais moment et fut obligé de quitter l'épreuve. Alors qu'il nageait pour rejoindre la berge, il cria de douleur et commença à couler. Dwalin se mit debout et courut pour le rejoindre. Tauriel fut plus rapide que lui. Elle abandonna l'épreuve et nagea à toute vitesse vers le blond qui n'était pas très loin de l'échelle. Legola avait le pied coincé dans une algue. Trop solide, celle-ci n'avait pas lâché lorsqu'elle s'était tendue et le genou, fragile, de l'elfe s'était à nouveau déboîté. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir et il n'arrivait pas à dénouer l'algue. Tauriel plongea pour défaire le nœud autour de la cheville de son ami. Le temps qu'elle y parvienne, Legolas s'était évanoui. Dwalin les rejoignit et soutint Legolas pour lui sortir la tête de l'eau. Tauriel et lui ramenèrent leur ami sur la plage. La rouquine commença à lui faire un bouche-à-bouche efficace.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les émotions de Thranduil se lisaient sur son visage. Il était mort de peur à l'idée de voir son fils mourir dans les jeux, sous ses yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire. Bard eut envie de serrer sa main pour lui montrer son soutien mais le souvenir de Thranduil embrassant Elrond lui revint avec force, il retint son geste.

Le soulagement vint remplacer la peur sur le visage de l'elfe lorsque son fils revint à lui en toussotant.

Legolas et Tauriel se fixèrent un moment, semblant tous deux vouloir se dire beaucoup de choses sans oser le faire. Puis la rouquine brisa le silence.

« _**Il faut que je regarde ton genou.**_ » Legolas se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se rallonger. Dwalin posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'elfe et Balin qui les avait rejoint, posa les siennes sur son autre jambe. Sans prévenir, d'un mouvement efficace, Tauriel remit l'articulation à sa place.

Legolas hurla de douleur, faisant sursauter Baïn et Bilbon qui burent la tasse. Seuls Kili et Alfrid étaient encore en course pour l'immunité.

Fili croisa les doigts mais il savait que Kili n'était pas du genre patient, il commençait d'ailleurs à s'agiter.

Pendant le duel final, Dwalin et Balin transmettaient discrètement leur discussion aux autres prisonniers. Jamais les noms de ceux qui devaient aller au bout selon Balin n'étaient cités mais il était clair qu'Alfrid allait être mis en danger s'il ne gagnait pas l'épreuve.

Le niveau de l'eau était de plus en plus haut. Kili et Alfrid n'avaient plus qu'une très courte fenêtre pour respirer avant de très longues secondes d'apnée. Après une apnée plus longue que les autres, Kili prit une grande inspiration et ne referma pas la bouche suffisamment rapidement. Il but la tasse.

« _**Alfrid vous remportez l'immunité !**_ » Annonça Sarouman alors que Kili sortait de sous l'échelle.

Le vainqueur rejoignit la plage à la suite de Kili avec un immense sourire qui fit froid dans le dos des rebelles regardant les jeux.

« _**Nous passons tout de suite aux éliminations.**_ » Les prisonniers s'installèrent et allèrent voter rapidement. A l'exception d'une voix contre Alfrid et une contre Tauriel, tous votèrent contre Balin. Avec dignité, le vieux nain se leva, salua ses compagnons d'infortune et parti remplir son dernier bulletin de vote. Tous ses compagnons à l'exception d'Alfrid le regardèrent avec tristesse. Ils rentrèrent sur leur campement et allèrent directement se coucher. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la force ni l'envie de préparer le repas.

A la grande surprise des spectateurs Legolas et Tauriel ne dormirent pas ensemble, ils prirent respectivement Bilbon et Kili dans leurs bras.

« _**N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour nous dire si vous souhaitez ou non sauver Ori et Balin.**_ » conclut Sarouman avant que le palentir ne s'éteigne.

Dans la grotte comme dans l'appartement l'ambiance était lourde, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

Fili ruminait l'hésitation de son amour à prendre l'anneau mais se sentait soulagé de savoir que ses sentiments lui étaient toujours retournés. Bofur se sentait stupidement heureux des déclarations de Bilbon. Nori enrageait après Alfrid et Thorin. Thorin justement réfléchissait aux paroles de Nori et aux actes de Dwalin sous ce nouvel éclairage. Thranduil s'inquiétait pour son fils et aurait aimé trouvé du soutien auprès de Bard mais à ce moment précis il n'avait plus la tête à se justifier auprès de lui. Bard voulait soutenir Thranduil mais était toujours énervé après lui. Elrond jubilait. Et les autres s'inquiétaient de retrouver un jour leurs proches.

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, on en sait un peu plus sur les sentiments des uns et des autres._

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir._

 _le prochain chapitre s'appellera "envies..."_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	10. Envies

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Ignis, merci pour ta review, j'ai cru comprendre que les révélations de Bilbon et Kili t'avaient plu._

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comptera cet fiction. En général, j'essaye de poster toutes les deux semaines (un mois maximum)._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 10 : envies...**

Thranduil, perché dans un arbre devant la caverne regardait le soleil se lever. Comme il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit précédente, il était allé remplacer Béorn à son tour de garde. Il n'avait pensé à rien pendant plusieurs heures, se contentant de regarder le ciel et l'horizon. Les étoiles lui permettaient de trouver le repos intérieur auquel il n'accédait pas lorsqu'il était dans la grotte.

 **Je pensais que tu rejoindrais Bard après m'avoir quitté l'autre soir.** Chuchota Elrond d'une voix doucereuse. Thranduil sentit son sentiment de quiétude le quitter lorsque l'elfe s'assit derrière lui sur la branche. Il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver lorsqu'il sentit son torse se coller à son dos et ses bras l'encercler. Avec horreur il ressentit un plaisir coupable lorsqu'Elrond lui mordilla l'oreille droite et qu'il pu deviner son érection contre ses fesses.

 **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de ton corps s'il t'évite.**

 **Arrête ça !** Répondit Thranduil d'un ton menaçant. Mais Elrond fut le plus rapide, il connaissait bien son ex amant. Il attrapa le petit poignard caché dans la ceinture de Thranduil et l'appuya contre sa gorge. De son autre main il ouvrit le pantalon de Thranduil et prit son sexe en main. Le blond sentit un plaisir honteux prendre possession de son corps. Il s'en voulait de se laisser faire alors qu'il ne voulait pas de ces attouchements par Elrond. Il avait l'impression que son corps le trahissait en réagissant ainsi. Le poignard sur sa gorge le dissuadait de faire le moindre mouvement, il se sentait faible, coupable de cette situation. Il aurait pu l'éviter s'il avait été plus attentif. Il aurait dû voir Elrond arriver, il n'aurait pas dû le laisser se coller à lui.

Elrond jubilait. Enfin il pouvait avoir ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Thranduil lui appartenait. Son corps était sa propriété et il n'en avait rien à faire de ses sentiments. Thranduil pouvait bien être amoureux de qui il voulait tant qu'il pouvait profiter de son corps parfait et de son petit cul serré.

Au moment où il sentit Thranduil prêt à jouir, un mouvement à l'entrée de la grotte attira son attention. Avec un sourire sadique il chuchota à l'oreille de Thranduil sans cesser de le masturber.

 **Regarde qui sort de la caverne.**

Avec horreur et honte le blond vit Bard devant la caverne. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

 **Oui mon beau, regarde-le.** Continua de chuchoter Elrond. **Jouis pour moi.** Conclut-il en lui mordant l'oreille.

Thranduil éjacula, les yeux toujours fixés sur celui qu'il aimait, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne prit aucun plaisir à éjaculer, il ne jouit pas, le sperme qui jaillit ne fut le résultat que d'une action mécanique.

Elrond porta sa main aux lèvres de Thranduil. **Lèche** , ordonna-t-il en chuchotant. Le blond s'exécuta. Une fois sa main propre, Elrond chuchota à nouveau à l'oreille de Thranduil qui frissonna de dégoût en sentant son souffle sur sa peau.

 **Vas le retrouver, je t'observe.** Dit le brun avant de relâcher la pression du couteau de la gorge blanche et de pousser Thranduil de la branche.

Le blond se rattrapa difficilement à une branche trois mètres au dessus du vide. Il se stabilisa à bout de bras, suspendu dans le vide, son pantalon glissant de ses hanches. Il finit par se lâcher et atterri sur ses pieds, accroupit. Lorsqu'il se releva, il fut nez à nez avec Bard, son pantalon sur les chevilles, le bas-ventre maculé de sperme, une fine ligne de sang sur sa gorge et les marques des larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

Bard le détailla du regard et fit demi-tour, blessé.

 **Attends s'il te plaît.** Le supplia Thranduil. Il y avait tant de détresse dans sa voix que Bard s'arrêta. L'elfe souffla de soulagement et remit son pantalon en place. Il glissa simplement une grande feuille entre ses vêtements et sa peau là où il y avait du sperme. Il passa devant Bard pour le mener jusqu'à un petit ruisseau où il souhaitait se nettoyer et où il espérait pouvoir se soustraire au regard d'Elrond. Il espérait que celui-ci resterait à son poste de garde.

Fili et Bofur se réveillèrent avec la sensation d'avoir vraiment dormi pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Déjà ils s'étaient endormis le cœur léger de savoir leurs sentiments retournés par celui qu'ils aimaient. Et ils avaient pu dormir sans se soucier des dangers autour d'eux, pour cette nuit, ils s'étaient sentis en sécurité pendant que Gandalf montait la garde. Les deux nains avaient besoin de se reposer. Ils devaient être frais et dispos pour la journée qui les attendait. Très sereinement, ils se préparèrent pour partir au chant du coq. Ils se rendirent au marché pour se procurer de nouveaux habits. Ils les passèrent par dessus leurs vêtements de mineurs. Cettte superposition de vêtements changeait légèrement leurs silhouette et leur donnait l'air d'être des commerçants. Gandalf se contenta de se parer d'une riche étole qui lui donna immédiatement l'air d'un aristocrate. Il cacha son chapeau sous ses vêtements et arrangea ses cheveux.

Tous trois partirent pour la bibliothèque. Grâce à leurs nouveaux aspects, ils y entrèrent sans difficultés. Ils se rendirent dans la section au dernier sous-sol et prirent des livres pour lesquels ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'intérêt. Ils les lurent en attendant que les quelques autres lecteurs présents quittent les lieux.

Bard s'assit sur une souche et regarda Thranduil se laver dans le ruisseau. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Des émotions contraires se bousculaient en lui. Il se savait depuis quelques temps déjà amoureux de l'elfe. Durant leurs rapprochements, au comportement du blond, il avait pensé que ses sentiments étaient retournés. Puis il l'avait vu échanger un baiser avec Elrond. Il s'en était voulu à lui-même d'avoir trop vite conclut sur les sentiments du blond. Il était en colère de s'être livré à Thranduil, il s'était sentit trahi.

Il avait bien vu que Thranduil voulait lui parler mais sa rancœur l'avait poussé à l'éviter jusqu'à ce matin. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu devant lui, le pantalon sur les chevilles, du sperme sur le ventre ainsi que l'immense sourire d'Elrond, sa colère était revenue. Puis il avait remarqué les traces de larmes sur ses joues ainsi que la détresse dans sa voix, le doute s'était insinué en lui.

Thranduil revint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il regarda autour d'eux comme s'il avait peur d'être observé. Il semblait extrêmement tendu et nerveux. Bard était perturbé de le voir comme ça, habituellement le blond ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion et était sûr de lui. L'inquiétude prenait la place de la colère en Bard qui attendait patiemment que Thranduil prenne la parole.

 **Je… je… je suis désolé.** Commença le blond en hésitant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment. Il se sentait sale malgré la toilette qu'il venait de faire, honteux de s'être laissé faire, coupable… Il voulait simplement oublier mais ce n'était pas possible.

 **De quoi es-tu désolé ?** Bard était de plus en plus inquiet devant l'attitude de Thranduil. Il avait l'impression de voir un de ses enfants qui venait toujours de se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

 **Je ne voulais pas** , chuchota-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Bard ne put résister à ces yeux-là. Il s'agenouilla devant l'elfe et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

 **Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?** Bard voulait absolument comprendre ce qui mettait Thranduil dans cet état. Il avait complètement oublié sa colère et les explications qu'il cherchait ce matin n'avaient à ce moment-là plus d'importance. Seules des larmes lui répondirent. Bard tira Thranduil à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 **Que se passe-t-il ?** Chuchota le brun en lui caressant le dos. **Est-ce par rapport à ton fils ?** Il sentit Thranduil secouer négativement la tête. Une seule autre idée lui vint en tête et il se dit qu'il aurait préféré que Legolas soit à l'origine de l'état du blond. **Avec Elrond ?** Bard retint sa respiration en attendant la réponse. Thranduil finit par acquiescer. Bard réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Un doute le saisit… un doute qui l'emplit d'effroi.

 **Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elrond que tu ne voulais pas ?** Thranduil acquiesça après quelques secondes d'attentes. **Explique-moi s'il te plaît.** Lui demanda Bard d'une voix douce.

Thranduil prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et s'éloigna légèrement du brun pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

 **Avant que Smaug soit au pouvoir , il y avait beaucoup d'échanges entre Mirwook, mon royaume, et Fondcombes, le royaume d'Elrond. Lui et moi nous voyions donc régulièrement. Lorsque l'on se voyait on couchait ensemble, pas de sentiments, ni d'engagements, que du sexe.** Thranduil prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. **Quand tu nous as surpris l'autre jour, il voulait que nous reprenions nos anciennes habitudes. Tu serais resté quelques instants de plus, tu m'aurais vu le repousser.** Thranduil préférait parler de cet événement plutôt que de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

 **Pourquoi tu l'as repoussé ?** Demanda Bard avec espoir. Thranduil prit le temps de se perdre dans le regard de Bard avant de lui répondre.

 **Parce que je suis tombé amoureux... de toi.** Finit-il par chuchoter avec un sourire timide. Bard lui rendit un sourire franc, il était heureux. **Je t'aime aussi Thranduil.**

Cependant quelque chose continuait de le tracasser. **Je vois que c'est difficile pour toi d'en parler. Sache que ça ne changera pas mes sentiments pour toi mais j'ai besoin que tu m'explique : que c'est-il passé ce matin ?**

Les larmes revinrent dans les yeux du blond. **Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche mais je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de m'approcher, de me toucher. J'aurais dû…**

 **Il t'a forcé !** Le coupa Bard avec une colère mal contenue dans sa voix. **C'est pour ça que tu as du sang sur la gorge ?!** Thranduil acquiesça discrètement. **Il t'a violé !** Explosa le brun. **Je vais le buter !**

 **Non !** s'écria Thranduil immédiatement paniqué, puis il s'expliqua d'un ton calme, triste et résigné. **On a besoin de son armée pour vaincre Smaug.** Bard grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis reprit Thranduil dans ses bras pour le coller à lui.

 **Je t'aime Thranduil. Je ne veux pas qu'il te remette dans cet état je ferai ce que je peux pour l'en empêcher.** Il termina sa phrase d'un baiser dans les cheveux de son amour.

Enfin le sous-sol de la bibliothèque se vida. Gandalf se dirigea vers une des étagères et prononça quelques mots en nainien ancien. Un déclic se fit entendre et le côté gauche de l'étagère se décala de quelques centimètres. Fili tira sur le montant du meuble qui dévoila un tunnel en pivotant. Celui-ci était un tout petit peu plus grand qu'un nain mais trop petit pour que Gandalf puisse y entrer.

Les deux nains entrèrent dans le tunnel et Gandalf referma le passage derrière eux. Les murs étincelaient d'une lueur bleue qui leur permit d'y voir sans avoir besoin de s'éclairer de torches.

Après quelques mètres ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où cinq tunnels se rejoignaient. Ils retirèrent leurs nouveaux habits afin d'être plus à l'aise, plus discrets et de ne pas les salir pour quand ils allaient devoir ressortir. Ils les posèrent à l'entrée du tunnel d'où ils venaient et s'engagèrent, vêtus de leurs vêtements de mineurs, dans le plus petit tunnel.

Ils étaient obligés d'avancer à quatre pattes pour ne pas se cogner au plafond.

Après presque une demie-heure de progression difficile dans ce tunnel qui serpentait, ils débouchèrent sur une petite plateforme où seul l'un d'eux pouvait stationner. Celle-ci était au milieu d'un escalier taillé à même la roche. Conformément aux indications de Gandalf, Fili commença à monter les marches, suivit de Bofur. Il leur fallu vingt minutes supplémentaires pour atteindre les dernières marches qui donnaient sur une trappe.

Fili la souleva précautionneusement et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne en vue l'ouvrit complètement. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce circulaire, très basse de plafond, ils n'étaient pas entourés de murs mais d'énormes tiroirs.

Ils trouvèrent finalement le trou dans les parois indiqué par Gandalf. Celui-ci permettait de surveiller le couloir amenant de l'extérieur vers la pièce des archives où ils étaient. Ils comptèrent quatre tiroirs à gauche de ce trou et le poussèrent légèrement. Bofur se posta devant le trou pour faire le guet et Fili poussa le tiroir jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir passer de l'autre côté.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il fouilla le tiroir et en tira de grands parchemins qu'il étala sur le sol. C'était les plans de toutes les prisons du royaume ainsi que du palais. Au total, il y avait dix plans au total. Fili sortit de sa veste une petite bobine en deux rouleaux. Il tira sur un des rouleaux et en déroula une sorte de toile d'araignée qui prit la taille des plans en se libérant. Il posa une première partie de la toile sur le premier plan bloquant une des bobines de sa main et l'autre de son genou. Il passa sa deuxième main sur la toile, faisant apparaître d'une couleur dorée les traits du plan. Il ré-roula la partie du plan où s'était imprimé la plan et déroula une partie vierge pour passer au suivant.

Alors que Fili allait finir le neuvième plan, Bofur, alarmé, lui chuchota quelques mots.

 **Quelqu'un arrive.** Bofur voyait un immense orque au bout du couloir.

 **Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un, je finis.**

Bofur serra les dents à cette réponse mais discuter ne leur ferai que perdre du temps. Il ne lâcha pas l'orque des yeux alors qu'il avançait vers eux. Il fut soulagé quand l'orque fut interpellé par un autre alors qu'il était au milieu du couloir. Bofur pria tous les dieux pour qu'il fasse demi-tour mais après quelques secondes de discussion l'orque reprit sa route.

 **Fili, dix ! Neuf !** Commença à décompter Bofur pour donner à son ami une idée du temps qu'il lui restait.

 **Huit ! Sept ! Six ! Cinq ! Quatre !** Bofur commençait à vraiment stresser. Il ne pouvait pas vérifier où en était son ami et cela augmentait son inquiétude.

 **Trois ! Deux ! Fili !**

Enfin Bofur vit le blond se faufiler dans la cache en tirant le tiroir derrière lui. Avec le moins de bruits possible, ils passèrent dans la trappe pour revenir à la bibliothèque.

Le générique des jeux débutait quand un corbeau pénétra dans la caverne. Il alla se poser devant Thorin et lui tendit d'une patte une grosse bobine. Le nain la prit et lui donna un caillou doré en échange. L'oiseau repartit et le nain retourna son attention sur le palentir. Ils ouvriraient la bobine le lendemain lorsqu'ils seraient au complet. Galadriel et Elrond étaient absents depuis le début de l'après-midi et ne devaient revenir que dans la nuit. Depuis sa conversation avec Bard Thranduil avait reprit son masque impassible , le départ d'Elrond lui avait permis de trouver enfin un peu de répit. Bard aussi en fut soulagé. Tant qu'Elond était dans les parages Bard s'était débrouillé pour laisser son amour seul hors de sa vue. Bard voulait prendre son elfe dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui mais il se retenait pour ne rien dévoiler de leur relation aux autres.

L'inquiétude les gagnait tous dès les premières images. Les prisonniers étaient exténués et malgré cela continuaient de s'activer. Dwalin, Legolas et Tauriel étaient en train de couper du bois pendant que Bilbon, Tauriel, Sigrid et Baïn cherchaient de quoi manger. Seul Alfrid dormait.

L'état de Dwalin alarma Thorin et l'attrista. Le guerrier laissait des larmes couler de ses yeux. Il semblait à la fois résigné et désespéré. Comme tous les autres il avait perdu énormément de poids et était épuisé. Son visage s'était creusé, ses traits étaient tirés et sa musculature fondait doucement mais sûrement. Et malgré cet épuisement Dwalin mettait toute son énergie à casser des branches pour le feu.

Pour une fois, ils eurent le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner tous ensemble _ Alfrid s'était levé quand il avait sentit l'odeur de nourriture_ avant l'arrivée des orques.

Tout le monde était silencieux dans la grotte comme dans l'appartement où Fili, Bofur et Gandalf étaient à nouveau. Tous étaient inquiets pour leurs proches et redoutaient l'épreuve à venir. Même s'ils avaient pu manger ce matin, ils dépensaient tous les jours plus d'énergie qu'ils n'en avaient.

Dans la grotte seule Tilda, perchée sur les genoux de Béorn avec qui elle passait l'essentiel de ses journées, pensait à tout autre chose. Elle regardait son papa qui était assis juste derrière Thranduil. Les deux hommes étaient derrière elle, derrière tout le monde d'ailleurs. Personne ne les regardait à part elle et pourtant il semblait que quelque chose les empêchaient de se rapprocher…

L'épreuve débuta. Les prisonniers étaient debout en ligne derrière une grille. Ils tenaient à bout de bras, à travers elle, une longue perche terminée par une sorte de C. Avec le C, ils devaient attraper de cylindres et des boules à empiler. Le premier à poser sa quatrième boule remportait le confort : un repas, une douche, un massage et des soins s'il en avait besoin.

Les prisonniers se concentrèrent. Ils posèrent tout d'abord un cylindre puis une boule et ainsi de suite. Tous arrivèrent à finir leur deuxième étage sans trop de difficultés mais les choses se corsèrent ensuite. Les édifices de Dwalin, Alfrid et Baïn s'effondrèrent plusieurs fois alors qu'ils posaient leur troisième boule. Les autres virent plusieurs fois leurs tours tomber alors qu'ils posaient le dernier élément.

Bilbon se concentra le possible lors de son deuxième essai, prenant plus de temps que tous les autres.

Bofur retint son souffle alors que son hobbit retirait lentement la perche avoir posé la dernière boule. Il lui sembla que le temps ralentissait jusqu'au moment où la voix de Sarouman retentit.

« _**C'est bon Bilbon, c'est gagné !**_ »

Sigrid et Tauriel le regardèrent surprises, elles n'avaient vu faire le semi-homme et s'étaient faites coiffées au poteau.

Les prisonniers se regroupèrent devant le mage.

« _**Bilbon, suivez la patrouille.**_ » Annonça-t-il « _**Vous tous reprenez des forces, vous en aurez besoin tout à l'heure**_ » Cette phrase ne rassura pas les spectateurs, leurs proches risquaient de souffrir dans la prochaine épreuve.

Bilbon suivit les orques jusqu'à la cabane qu'il avait découvert quelques jours auparavant pendant que les autres trottinaient vers leur camp. Kili dépassa Alfrid pour rejoindre Dwalin qui était devant. L'homme du lac lui lança un regard assassin qui fit frissonner les spectateurs.

Un mauvais pressentiment saisit Fili aux tripes alors qu'il regardait les jeux. S'il en avait eut la possibilité il aurait fait en sorte d'éloigner ce rat de son amour.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	11. la blessure

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Ignis, merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Tu vas pouvoir voir si tes intuitions sont justes...  
_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Cettte fic va comporter 17 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 11 : la blessure**

Bofur était partagé entre frustration et soulagement. Il était content que tout le royaume ne voit pas à nouveau son hobbit nu même si lui aurait bien aimé pouvoir le contempler à nouveau. De plus, il aurait été rassuré de savoir ce que les orques lui faisaient.

Les images montraient les autres prisonniers. Dwalin et Legolas discutaient en essayant de tailler un pieu avec des pierres pour pêcher. Les autres cherchaient de quoi manger, faisaient cuire un petit peu de riz ou allaient chercher de l'eau… sauf Alfrid qui les regardait s'activer en se reposant dans la cabane.

« _**Alfrid est venu me parler il y a quelques jours pour qu'on vote ensemble contre toi.**_ » Lâcha Legolas au milieu d'un silence alors qu'il venait de croiser le regard plein de venin de l'homme. Sa phrase eut l'air de faire l'effet d'une bombe à Dwalin dont le visage se tinta de surprise et de colère. Cependant il laissa Legolas continuer. « _**Il pense qu'entre nains vous n'allez pas voter les uns contre les autres. Il voulait faire une alliance contre les nains.**_ »

Après quelques secondes de Dwalin prit le parole dans un chuchotement colérique.

« _**Tu lui as répondu quoi ?**_ »

« _**Rien. J'ai pris le temps d'observer ton comportement et le sien.**_ » Legolas était calme, serein, à l'opposé de Dwalin dans son attitude.

« _**Tu en as conclu quoi ?**_ » Le ton du nain était toujours soupçonneux.

« _**Que ton objectif n'était clairement pas d'emmener que des nains au bout. Si ça avait été le cas, Balin serait encore avec nous.**_ » Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Dwalin à la mention de son frère.

« _**Fais moi confiance Legolas, tu fais partis de ceux que je veux voir aller le plus loin possible.**_ » L'elfe hocha la tête, il ne demanda pas qui étaient les autres. « _**Par contre Alfrid, je l'aime pas. Il dégage quelque chose de malsain.**_ » Legolas semblait d'accord avec lui. « _**Ce serait bien de le surveiller.**_ »

Enfin leur pieu terminé, Legolas montra ses talents de pêcheur. Il attrapa trois poissons en vingt minutes. Ça n'allait leur faire que quelques bouchées à chacun mais c'était mieux que rien. Il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de temps à pêcher s'il voulait manger un peu lui aussi avant la prochaine épreuve.

 **Qui il veut emmener ?** Demanda Tilda qui n'avait pas saisit tous les sous-entendus.

 **Je dirais Legolas, Kili et j'espère Sigrid et Baïn** , lui répondit son père.

Bard était clairement inquiet sur ce point précis. Il n'était pas sûr que Dwalin sache que les deux adolescents étaient les siens et qu'ils étaient aussi importants que Kili ou Legolas. Mais en même temps, il avait deux enfants dans les jeux… et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur.

Thranduil mit sa main dans son dos et accueillit d'une pression rassurante le main de Bard. Ce contact lui fit du bien même s'il ne pouvait chasser aussi aisément ses inquiétudes. Ce geste, que les deux hommes pensaient discret, n'échappa à Tilda.

La jeune fille détourna le regard de son père pour se concentrer sur l'épreuve d'immunité qui allait débuter.

Les prisonniers avaient chacun un sac de cinq kilogrammes à porter sur une course avec des obstacles. Avant de les laisser s'élancer, Sarouman leur rappela les modalités de l'épreuve.

« _**C'est une épreuve en trois temps. Les deux derniers de la première course seront éliminés et devront donner leurs sacs à des concurrents encore en course. Il y aura ensuite une deuxième course à la fin de laquelle les trois derniers seront éliminés et transmettront leurs sacs. Il y aura alors la dernière course dont le vainqueur remportera l'immunité. Attention… Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Partez !**_ »

Comme à chaque épreuve de course Tauriel et Legolas prirent la tête suivis des adolescents, puis des nains, de Bilbon et pour finir d'Alfrid. Ils durent ramper sous une dizaine de poutres, passer sur un cordage puis marcher en équilibre sur une poutre très étroite à la suite de laquelle ils leur restait une dizaine de mètres à parcourir.

Même si l'écart se creusa, l'ordre des prisonniers resta inchangé jusqu'à la dernière poutre. Celle-ci passait au-dessus d'un fossé, pas très profond, un mètre tout au plus, mais tapissé de pierres. Le risque de se tordre une cheville ou pire en tombant était élevé.

Tauriel ralentit au moment de monter sur la poutre et la passa sans hésitations ni difficultés, à peine déséquilibrée par le sac qu'elle portait. Legolas s'arrêta devant. Il prit le temps de souffler un peu, de masser ses genoux et de bien repositionner son sac. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, Baïn et Sigrid le rejoignirent. L'adolescent monta en premier mais il fut déséquilibré par le sac et tomba. Il grimaça légèrement sous le choc mais se releva aussitôt et remonta. Pendant ce temps Sigrid passa la poutre facilement, suivie de Legolas.

Kili et Dwalin arrivèrent devant la poutre alors que Baïn la passait. Dwalin poussa un grognement mécontent qui amusa Thorin _ non effectivement l'équilibre n'avait jamais été son fort _ mais l'inquiéta aussi. Il espérait vraiment que son amant ne se blesserait pas.

Les deux nains voulaient tous les deux aller trop vite et eurent le temps d'essayer et de tomber trois fois avant que Bilbon et Alfrid n'arrivent. Kili était sur la poutre et Dwalin remontait du fossé. Bilbon attendit devant la poutre que celle-ci se libère mais Alfrid arriva derrière lui et le bouscula pour monter sur la poutre. Il avança avec assurance. En arrivant derrière Kili, il lui assena un grand coup de coude à la base de la nuque. Kili tomba en hurlant. Alfrid continua sa route au pas de course.

Les yeux de Fili s'ouvrirent avec stupeur, sa bouche articulant un cri silencieux. Il s'était levé et tendait les mains vers l'image comme s'il pouvait attraper son amant pour le retenir.

« _**Je vais te buter connard !**_ » Hurla Dwalin en traversant la poutre comme un diable dans l'intention claire de dévisser la tête de l'homme. Il le rattrapa et lui décocha directement une violente droite. Il arrêta tous mouvements à l'appel de Bilbon qui était descendu aux côtés de Kili.

« _**Laissez-le Dwalin, Kili a besoin de vous !**_ » Le nain lâcha sa victime et revint précautionneusement aux côtés de son ami.

Enfin Fili pu découvrir l'état de son amant. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux quand il vit à quel point il souffrait. Kili était mal tombé et s'était fait une fracture ouverte du tibia. Sa jambe était en sang et son os formait un angle étrange avec celle-ci.

« _**On doit lui faire finir la course.**_ » Dit Bilbon en prenant un des bras de Kili pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

« _**Il ne peut pas...**_ »

« _**S'il ne peut pas il sera sorti des jeux.**_ » insista le hobbit d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. « _**Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça signifie.**_ »

« _**J'y arriverai**_ » dit Kili avec difficultés. Il s'appuya sur Bilbon pour se relever. Il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de crier mais tous ses traits étaient crispés par la douleur et ses larmes coulaient sans retenue.

Fili détourna les yeux, ne jetant que de temps en temps des coups d'œil. Il ne supportait pas de voir son amant souffrir ainsi_ surtout pour finir cette stupide épreuve_ sans pouvoir rien faire.

Enfin les trois prisonniers passèrent la ligne d'arrivée. Dwalin et Bilbon traînaient quasiment Kili qui luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir.

« _**Bilbon, Kili, vous n'avez pas passé la dernière poutre par conséquent vous êtes les deux perdants de cette manche. A qui donnez-vous vos sacs ?**_ »

« _**Alfrid !**_ » Répondirent-ils, Bilbon d'une voix forte avec un regard noir pour l'homme et Kili d'un murmure. Le hobbit prit le sac de Kili des mains de Dwalin et alla donner les deux à Alfrid. Tous deux n'échangèrent qu'un regard noir.

« _**Concurrents allez vous mettre en place ! »**_ Ordonna Sarouman dès que l'homme du lac eut les sacs.

« _**Accordez-nous quelques minutes pour soigner Kili**_ » supplia Tauriel en regardant le nain avec inquiétude. Sarouman renifla de manière dédaigneuse avant de répondre.

« _**Vous avez deux minutes.**_ »

« _**Allez me chercher des grandes lianes et des planches de bois s'il vous plaît.**_ » Demanda-t-elle aux adolescents qui partirent rapidement vers les bois, suivis par deux orques.

Avec Legolas, elle rejoignit Kili et l'aida à s'allonger. Le faisant gémir de douleur, elle remonta la jambe de pantalon et observa la blessure.

« _**Je dois remettre l'os en place, maintenez-le**_ » dit-elle à Dwalin et Legolas, puis elle s'adressa à Kili. « _**Je suis désolée, ça va être douloureux.**_ » Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

A ce moment-là Fili quitta la pièce, il ne voulait pas voir ça. La souffrance de son amant était comme des coups d'épées dans son cœur, marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Dwalin posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, mettant tout son poids dessus et fixant ses yeux aux siens. Legolas maintint la jambe valide. Tauriel s'assit tout en haut de la jambe blessée, dos à Dwalin, compressant ainsi les vaisseaux sanguins et diminuant le flux de sang dans la blessure. Elle se saisit de la cheville du nain et sans prévenir l'éloigna au maximum du genou. Kili se mit à hurler de douleur et à se débattre pour s'échapper. Bilbon alla saisir le bras qui menaçait de frapper l'elfe durant l'opération.

Fili se bouchait les oreilles, il n'avait plus les images mais les cris lui parvenaient encore et étaient un supplice pour lui.

Dès qu'elle le put, Tauriel se saisit de l'os et le remit à sa place. Elle relâcha précautionneusement la cheville pour s'assurer que l'os ne ressorte pas.

Les adolescents revinrent à ce moment-là et lui tendirent ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Suivant les consignes de Tauriel, Sigrid souleva doucement la cheville de Kili et Baïn fit un nœud avec une des lianes autour de son pied. Puis il l'enroula autour de la jambe du nain. Il eut besoin de trois lianes pour arriver au genou et recouvrir toute la blessure.

« _**Ca suffit !**_ » intervint Sarouman, « _**nous avons une épreuve à continuer.**_ »

Les prisonniers encore en lice se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la ligne de départ. Avant de partir Tauriel chuchota quelques instructions à Bilbon qui se mit tout de suite au travail pour finir le bandage de Kili.

Pendant ce temps, Dwalin glissa quelques mots à ses compagnons d'un ton menaçant. « _**Alfrid doit sortir aujourd'hui.**_ » Personne ne lui répondit, ils arrivaient sur la ligne de départ.

Dès que le signal fut donné, ils partirent comme des flèches, sauf Alfrid qui peinait avec ses quinze kilogrammes.

Dans la grotte, tout le monde était rassuré de savoir qu'aucun de leurs proches ne sortirait ce jour-là. Mais Thorin s'inquiétait pour son neveu, la suite des épreuves serait très difficile pour lui. Il lui serait quasiment impossible de gagner les jeux.

Dans l'appartement, Fili qui était revenu aux côtés de ses compagnons avait aussi cela en tête. Il espérait surtout que son amant allait survivre aux jeux sans que sa blessure ne s'infecte grièvement.

« _**Il va falloir changer le plan**_ », dit-il à Gandalf « _**Kili ne sera pas capable de courir. Il ne pourra peut être même pas marcher.**_ » Le magicien se contenta d'opiner du chef. Il comprenait les inquiétudes du blond mais ne pouvait pas lui apporter d'éléments de réponse pour l'instant.

Sans surprise, Legolas et Tauriel arrivèrent en tête de la seconde manche et Alfrid dernier. Il y eut plus de suspense pour le troisième qualifié. Les adolescents arrivèrent rapidement après les elfes devant la poutre mais eurent des difficultés à la passer alors que Dwalin qui arriva plusieurs minutes après eux, de manière très surprenante, réussi à la passer du premier coup. Baïn le suivit rapidement après et tous deux jouèrent la troisième place au sprint. A un fil, Dwalin l'emporta.

Pendant la course, Bilbon avait attaché deux pièces de bois de chaque côté de la jambe blessée de Kili et les avaient maintenues avec des lianes. Il lui avait aussi surélevé sa jambe. Le nain avait les yeux fermés mais ne dormait pas. Bilbon lui racontait le déroulement de l'épreuve. Kili avait esquissé un petit sourire lorsque Dwalin s'était qualifié mais ses traits restaient très tirés par la douleur.

Les perdants distribuèrent leurs sacs. Sans surprise, Alfrid donna tous ses sacs à Dwalin qui devait porter vingt kilogrammes pour la dernière course. Baïn donna le sien à Legolas et Sigrid à Tauriel. Les deux elfes avaient chacun dix kilogrammes à porter.

Thorin regardait la course sans espoir de voir Dwalin gagner. Le combat amical qui s'engagea entre Legolas et Tauriel intéressa par contre Thranduil qui était heureux de voir son fils combatif malgré la faiblesse de ses genoux. Cependant il pouvait moins forcer que Tauriel et ce fut elle qui remporta l'immunité au sprint.

Le vote qui suivit l'épreuve élimina Alfrid à l'unanimité. Le palentir s'éteignit après le traditionnel appel aux votes de Sarouman.

Dans l'appartement Gandalf conseilla aux deux nains d'aller se coucher mais Fili resta à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, ruminant ses pensées. Il savait que le plan pouvait marcher mais il était aussi très risqué. L'éventualité qu'ils ne puissent pas sauver tous leurs proches était grande. Si Kili ne pouvait pas marcher, il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir et ça Fili ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre son amour une seconde fois.

Dans la caverne, seul Thorin avait ces idées à l'esprit et les partageait avec Béorn.

Bard discutait avec Tilda pendant qu'elle se préparait à dormir. Thranduil observait la scène de loin, se demandant s'il pourrait avoir quelques instants d'intimité avec son homme ce soir.

 **Je peux te poser une question ?** Demanda Tilda à son père en chuchotant, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret.

 **Bien sûr**. Bard était curieux, sa fille n'avait pas l'habitude de demander l'autorisation pour poser des questions.

 **Tu es amoureux de Thranduil ?** Bard et Thranduil se figèrent de surprise. L'homme s'attendait à tout sauf ça, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une affirmation que d'une question. L'elfe avait peur que Bard n'assume pas ses sentiments devant sa fille. L'homme examina sa fille... Il ne voyait ni dégoût ni rejet dans le regard de sa fille mais plutôt une excitation comme lorsqu'elle trouvait la réponse à une énigme.

 **Oui je l'aime.** Répondit-il simplement en jetant un regard à son elfe qui attendait cette réponse avec impatience.

 **Et lui il t'aime ?** Bard n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il sentit les mains de son elfe se poser sur ses épaules avec une petite pression agréable.

 **Oui Tilda, j'aime ton papa.** Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse. **Est-ce que ça t'embête ?**

La jeune fille prit deux minutes pour réfléchir à la question. Thranduil sentit la tension de Bard dans ses mains pendant cette attente.

 **Non** , finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire. **Mais pourquoi vous ne le montrez pas ?**

 **C'est comme si notre amour n'était pas prêt, pas assez solide pour le montrer aux autres, alors on le préserve.** Répondit Thranduil, surprenant Bard par cette explication.

 **Ce sera notre secret alors** , conclu Tilda. Les deux hommes lui sourient et lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Bard lui assura qu'il ne serait pas long à revenir pour se coucher et ils s'éloignèrent pour avoir quelques instants d'intimité.


	12. Sacrifices

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Cettte fic va comporter 17 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 12 : sacrifices**

Bard et Thranduil s'éloignèrent de la grotte en se sachant observés par Thorin qui était de garde pour quelques heures. Ils rejoignirent un lac entouré de saules pleureurs. Thranduil attira son homme sous l'un d'eux. Ils furent aussitôt coupés du monde, cet écrin de feuilles leur créant une bulle d'intimité. L'elfe poussa son compagnon contre le tronc de l'arbre et colla leurs fronts. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Une agréable tension monta entre eux. D'un toucher aérien Thranduil vint caresser la joue de son amour. Bard posa ses mains sur les hanches de son elfe et l'invita d'une douce pression à venir coller leurs bassins. Leurs entre-jambes entrèrent en contact, chacun put sentir le désir de l'autre, proportionnel au sien, à leur attente, aux promesses muettes qu'ils se faisaient.

L'espace entre leurs bouches fut réduit en un baiser timide qui se transforma rapidement en un baiser passionné presque désespéré. Un feu ardant s'embrasa et les consomma. Ils se déshabillèrent prestement l'un l'autre, fiévreusement, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'observer lorsqu'ils furent nus, ils avaient trop faim l'un de l'autre.

Leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps aimé. Ils n'étaient plus que gémissements et frissons. Malgré la fièvre qui les consommait Thranduil écarta la main de Bard lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son membre fièrement dressé. Les souvenirs d'Elrond étaient trop présents. Bard ne s'en formalisa pas et, avec un sourire, invita son elfe à s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et sans prévenir le prit dans sa bouche. Thranduil étouffa un cri et ferma les yeux de plaisir, Elrond tout à fait oublié, sa respiration se fit irrégulière.

Bard relâcha le sexe palpitant lorsqu'il le sentit prêt à l'explosion. Frustré, Thranduil ouvrit les yeux et fixa Bard. Le grognement de frustration qui montait dans sa gorge se transforma en hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Bard se touchait d'une main et se léchait les doigts de l'autre main en le fixant de ses yeux affamés. Après quelques minutes d'échanges visuels érotiques, Bard reprit en bouche le sexe de son amant et vint titiller son intimité d'un doigt humide. Une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas être repoussé, il l'introduisit dans l'antre chaude. Bard prenait sur lui pour préparer au mieux son amant mais c'était de plus en plus dur pour lui, les gémissements de plaisir que laissait échapper Thranduil le rendaient fou de désir. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, remplacer ses doigts par son sexe et honorer le corps de son amour de la plus agréable des manières.

Quand il eut trois doigts en Thranduil et que celui-ci s'empalait de lui-même dessus, il le jugea prêt à le recevoir. Il relâcha la verge qu'il avait entre ses lèvres, retira ses doigts et guida son sexe à l'entrée de Thraduil. L'elfe accrocha leurs regards et lui fit un grand sourire pour l'inciter à ne pas attendre davantage.

Avec douceur Bard le pénétra, guettant le moindre signe de douleur chez son amant mais il n'en vit aucun. Il commença un va-et-vient langoureux qui les firent gémir de plaisir.

 **Vas-y plus vite !** Lui demanda Thranduil après quelques minutes. **J'ai faim de toi.**

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, prenant un rythme rapide et brutal, tapant toujours le plus loin possible. Il trouva rapidement la prostate de Thranduil, le faisant crier de plaisir. L'elfe n'était plus que sensations et cris de plaisirs. Bard malmenait sa prostate, lui faisant voir les étoiles.

 **Touches-toi.** Dit Bard d'une voix rauque alors qu'il sentait venir la fin de cette danse érotique.

Thranduil s'exécuta et après quelques vas-et-vient supplémentaires ils jouirent tous deux dans un cri. Les deux amants se câlinèrent en reprenant leur souffle, Bard toujours dans son elfe.

Puis le froid commença à se faire sentir. Ils se nettoyèrent avec l'eau du lac, se rhabillèrent et rentrèrent dans leur repère. Quand ils s'endormirent, bien que séparément, ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain soir alors que le générique des jeux retentissait, une tension et de la mauvaise humeur se ressentaient dans l'appartement comme dans la grotte. Fili était d'humeur massacrante. Il avait eut énormément de mal à s'endormir la veille et avait eut un sommeil très perturbé. Il s'était réveillé à de nombreuses reprises en ayant l'impression d'entendre son amant hurler de douleur et le supplier de l'aider. Au petit matin, après un énième cauchemar, il avait entendu Bofur et Gandalf chuchoter.

 **On doit lui dire** , chuchotait Bofur.

 **Il va très mal le prendre.**

 **Je ne veux pas lui cacher ça,** avait insisté son ami. Fili se décida à ouvrir les yeux à ce moment-là et de regarder ses deux compères.

 **Me cacher quoi ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru. Le nain et le mage échangèrent un regard puis Bofur prit la parole alors que Gandalf croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, clairement en désaccord.

 **Thorin nous a envoyé un message qui dit que le plan ne change pas pour le moment, on doit faire comme prévu.**

Fili eut envie d'hurler, de protester mais il se retint, Bofur et Gandalf n'étaient pas responsables de cette décision. A l'inverse, il se mura dans le silence, son visage se fermant complètement. Mahal savait a quel point il aurait préféré être à la place de Kili et endurer tout ça. Il s'en voulait tellement…

Bofur reconnu immédiatement la mine de son ami et en fut peiné pour lui. Il aurait préféré que Fili hurle ou pleure qu'il laisse sa douleur sortir au lieu de l'intérioriser. Il ne lui dit rien, lui tendit seulement une tasse d'un thé très fort et alla se préparer à partir.

Gandalf incita Fili à faire de même. Ils furent rapidement prêts et tous trois partirent en silence, déguisés, dans les rues de l'immense cité. Objectif du jour : attiser la colère qui grondait au sein du peuple pour qu'elle s'éveille au bon moment. Pour ça ils passèrent la journée à trouver les bonnes personnes, celles qui feraient passer le mot, à leur donner suffisamment d'informations pour qu'elles se soulèvent au bon moment mais pas suffisamment pour faire échouer leur plan si jamais il y avait une fuite jusqu'à Smaug.

A présent assis devant les jeux, Fili était toujours refermé sur lui-même même s'il acceptait de dire un mot de temps en temps.

Dans la grotte la tension était venue à peu près de la même manière. Elrond et Galadriel étaient rentrés dans la nuit et un conseil se tenait au petit matin. Seuls Bard et Tilda n'y assistaient pas : l'homme devait monter la garde et avait prit sa fille avec lui pour qu'ils partagent quelques instants. Avant de quitter son elfe il lui avait glissé à l'oreille : **Reste proche de Thorin ou de Béorn** , puis il s'était éloigné, s'empêchant de l'embrasser devant tout le monde malgré l'envie qui le tiraillait. Bard craignait qu'Elrond force à nouveau la main à Thranduil et s'inquiétait.

Dire que Thranduil s'inquiétait était un euphémisme. Bien que ce ne soit pas visible sur son visage ou dans son comportement, le blond était à la limite de la crise d'angoisse. Il essayait de se calmer en écoutant et en participant à la réunion mais il n'y parvenait pas à cause du regard d'Elrond qu'il sentait posé sur lui quasiment en permanence.

Les rebelles avaient étudié les plans envoyés par Fili et Bofur et peaufiné leur plan. Thorin avait demandé à le changer pour avoir plus de chances de sauver Kili mais Elrond s'y était fermement opposé. Béorn avait soutenu le nain mais Elrond n'avait rien voulu entendre, déclamant que ce plan était le meilleur et qu'il ne mettrait pas la vie de ses soldats en danger s'ils n'avaient pas le meilleur plan possible. Malgré tous ses arguments Thorin n'avait pas réussit à lui prouver qu'un autre plan pouvait être meilleur et avait fini par envoyer un corbeau à Fili pour l'en informer. Durant tout le reste de la journée ils avaient étudié leur plan pour programmer toutes les étapes de leur attaque. Ils en prévoyaient plusieurs versions, ne sachant pas où seraient les lieux d'exécutions des prisonniers ni combien ils seraient. Ils voulaient aussi détrôner Smaug lors de l'attaque et ça n'allait pas être le plus simple.

Après quelques heures, la présence de Bard à la réunion sembla indispensable. Thranduil se proposa d'aller le relayer, ne supportant plus le regard d'Elrond sur lui. Il fut rattrapé par le seigneur de Fondcombes juste avant de sortir de la grotte. Avec rapidité Elrond se colla à son dos et appuya un couteau sur son cou.

 **Je t'ai manqué mon mignon ?** Demanda-t-il en appuyant son bassin contre les fesses du blond _ lui faisant ainsi sentir son haut niveau d'excitation _ et en posant sa main libre sur son entrejambe. Thranduil eut un spasme de dégoût et d'horreur. Sa voix était chargée de peur quand il répondit agressivement.

 **Je ne suis pas ton jouet, lâche-moi.**

 **Tu as été mon jouet et je compte bien me servir à nouveau de toi.** Lui susurra Elrond à l'oreille, en profitant pour la lécher et la mordiller. Sa main libre ne délaissa l'entrejambe de son jouet que pour se saisir de ses mains et de les poser sur son propre entrejambe, les coinçant entre leurs deux corps. Puis il reposa sa main devant, la plongeant directement dans son pantalon pour se saisir du sexe mou de Thranduil. Elrond commença à le masturber rigoureusement tout en faisant des mouvements de bassin pour frotter son sexe aux mains de sa victime.

 **Arrête Elrond** , le suppliait le blond d'une voix cassée alors que le couteau entaillait sa gorge.

Aucun des deux elfes ne vit une petite silhouette s'arrêter à l'entrée de la grotte et repartir en courant.

Tilda avait très bien comprit qu'Elrond était en train de faire des choses à Thranduil que celui-ci ne voulait pas.

 **Papa ! Papa !** Cria-t-elle en arrivant sous l'arbre où son père faisait le guet. **Vite, il faut que tu viennes, Thranduil a un problème.** Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer rapidement la situation à son père. Mais l'homme n'eut pas besoin de plus. Son arc à la main, il descendit le plus vite possible.

 **Où est-il ?**

 **A l'entrée de la grotte, avec Elrond.** A ces mots, le sang de Bard se glaça. Il courut le plus rapidement possible, ne s'arrêtant que quelques pas avant leur repère. Il encocha une flèche et avança discrètement. Enfin son regard tomba sur son amant. Il était dos à lui, les mains appuyées sur les parois de la grotte, le dos penché en avant. Elrond, derrière lui, appuyait un couteau sur sa gorge d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang. Le pantalon de Thranduil était ouvert, baissé sous ses fesses. Elrond semblait le doigter avec empressement.

Bard sentit la rage l'envahir mais il se retint _ avec difficultés _ de tuer Elrond. Le seigneur elfe était tellement concentré sur son activité qu'il ne remarqua pas Bard qui s'approchait.

 **Lâche-le** , grogna l'homme d'un ton haineux et en pointant sa flèche sur la tempe d'Elrond. L'elfe arrêta ses mouvements et observa Bard ainsi que l'arc bandé, évaluant les options.

 **Tu veux te servir de lui toi aussi ? Quand il veut, il est une petite pute très docile.**

 **Fermes-la et éloignes-toi de lui !** Hurla Bard, aillant de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de tuer celui qui violait et insultait son amour. Elrond retira ses doigts de l'intimité du blond et très lentement éloigna le couteau de la gorge pâle. Thranduil se laissa glisser au sol et se recroquevilla contre le mur mais Bard ne se préoccupa pas de lui, gardant son attention sur l'homme qu'il tenait toujours en joue.

 **Ne t'approche plus de lui** , gronda-t-il.

 **Tu ne me feras rien, vous avez besoin de moi et de mon armée.** Répondit Elrond avec calme.

 **Je peux te blesser...**

 **Tu ne me feras rien. A ta place je garderais un œil sur lui si tu ne veux plus que je le touche. Par contre, si tu touches à un seul de mes cheveux, vous perdez mon soutien, et mon armée.** Sur ces paroles il retourna calmement à la réunion. **Bard, on a besoin de toi.** Ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Bard attendit de ne plus le voir pour relâcher son arc et aller prendre son chéri dans ses bras.

 **Je suis désolé, je devrais réussir à me défendre mais…** dit-il en laissant couler des larmes silencieuses dans le cou de Bard. Il se tut et reprit son masque de froideur lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Tilda.

 **Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **Ca va aller maintenant ma chérie, grâce à toi j'ai pu intervenir. Est-ce que tu veux bien attendre Thranduil à l'entrée de la grotte et rester avec lui pendant son tour de garde ?** Tilda acquiesça et détourna les yeux quand son père aida Thranduil à se lever et à se rhabiller. Il l'embrassa délicatement en lui caressant la taille.

 **Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas, vas-y.** Dit l'elfe. Il posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Bard et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Tilda.

Sans aucun enthousiasme Bard rejoignit la réunion qui dura jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Au moment de s'installer pour regarder les jeux Bard annonça d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique qu'Elrond allait prendre le tour de garde pendant les jeux. Avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de protester Galadriel appuya la proposition. Tout le monde, Elrond le premier, la regarda avec surprise mais personne ne pipa mot. Bard alla rapidement à la rencontre de Thranduil et Tilda avant qu'Elrond n'arrive.

Ils s'installèrent tous devant le palentir. Discrètement Bard prit la main de Thranduil dans la sienne et sentit son elfe se relaxer. Ils profitaient de ne pas sentir le regard d'Elrond sur eux pour se détendre. Malgré cela la tension restait palpable entre les rebelles.

Les jeux s'ouvrirent sur Tauriel et Bilbon qui discutaient à mi-mots en changeant le pansement de Kili. La blessure n'était pas belle à voir, elle commençait à s'infecter et ne cicatrisait absolument pas. Sigrid passa rapidement leur apporter à manger et de l'eau chaude. Elle repartit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la jambe blessée.

Trop rapidement pour Kili, les orques vinrent les chercher pour l'épreuve. Le nain s'appuya sur Dwalin pour tenter de suivre le petit trot imposé.

Deux grandes barres étaient installées en hauteur au dessus du lac.

« _**Chers concurrents, les règles changent aujourd'hui. Celui qui gagnera l'épreuve aura une immunité, il sera directement qualifié pour l'épreuve d'orientation en plus du confort : une douche, un repas, des soins mais aussi une nuit dans un lit, il ne retrouvera les autres qualifiés que demain matin. Par contre le perdant sera éliminé sur le champs. Vous allez vous suspendre en cochon pendu aux barres. Le premier qui tombe est éliminé, le dernier est qualifié pour l'orientation.**_ »

Pendant que les prisonniers allaient s'installer, la tension montait dans la grotte comme dans l'appartement. Fili était particulièrement inquiet pour son amant. Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir tenir ? Il était presque impossible qu'il ne soit pas éliminé sur cette épreuve.

L'épreuve commençait à peine que Kili montrait déjà des signes de souffrance. Bilbon installé sur la barre juste en face de lui le regardait avec inquiétude.

 **Non Bilbon, s'il te plaît…** chuchota Bofur, craignant de deviner l'idée de son hobbit. A son grand désespoir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait vu juste lorsque Bilbon lâcha la barre quelques secondes avant Kili. Il alla aider le nain à sortir de l'eau et à s'allonger sur le plage pendant que Sarouman annonçait son élimination.

 **Bofur, je…** commença Fili face au sacrifice de Bilbon.

 **Ne dis rien de plus, c'est son choix.** Le coupa son ami le visage fermé.

« _**Merci**_ » chuchota Kili à Bilbon « _**Tu n'aurais pas dû**_ »

« _**Tu as plus de valeur que moi, je risque moins que toi à retourner en cellule**_ »

Dwalin lâche rapidement après eux, suivit de Baïn. Puis l'épreuve s'éternisa.

Au bout d'une heure Sarouman demanda aux prisonniers de lâcher une jambe et un bras. La souffrance put se lire rapidement sur les visages des trois derniers concurrents. A la surprise générale, Tauriel fut la première à lâcher après vingt minutes d'effort supplémentaires. Legolas lâcha dix minutes plus tard, donnant la victoire à Sigrid.

Bard fut soulagé de savoir sa fille temporairement sauvée mais la détermination qu'il vit sur son visage après l'épreuve l'inquiéta.

« _**S'il vous plaît ?**_ » Demanda Sigrid à Sarouman une fois revenue à la plage, avant que le mage ne prenne la parole. Il lui fit signe de parler.

« _**Je voudrais offrir mon confort à Kili**_ »

Bard fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de respirer

« _**Si tu lui offre ton confort, tu lui offre aussi ta qualification à l'orientation.**_ »

« _**Oui »**_ répondit simplement Sigrid sans hésitation te avec détermination.

 **Mais que fait-elle ?** Demanda Bard, choqué par la tournure des événements.

 **Je pense qu'elle lui sauve la vie.** Lui répondit Thorin, n'en revenant pas lui non plus : deux personnes venaient de se sacrifier pour son neveux.

Dans l'appartement, Fili comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer mais avait dû mal à l'accepter. Le geste de Sigrid était trop beau pour être vrai. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour comprendre : son amant allait être soigné. Il sentit un immense soulagement déferler en lui, le danger le plus immédiat était écarté, Kili avait de nouveau des chances de survivre aux jeux.

Le temps qu'il prenne totalement conscience de tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, les orques avaient déjà amené Kili pour se faire soigner, Bilbon pour être enfermé à nouveau et les cinq autres prisonniers pour retourner sur leur campement.

Les prisonniers eux aussi avaient du mal à réaliser le geste de Sigrid. Ils étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées jusqu'au moment où Dwalin brisa le silence durant leur repas.

« _**Sigrid, merci pour lui**_ » dit-il d'un ton doux qu'il n'utilisait que rarement. La jeune fille inclina la tête mais ne dit rien.

« _**Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**_ » demanda son frère d'un air vraiment perdu qui fit sourire leur père. Ses deux aînés se comprenaient toujours sans avoir besoin de se parler mais quand l'un des deux ne suivait pas l'autre il se sentait perdu, comme abandonné. C'est exactement ce que devait ressentir Baïn à cet instant.

« _**J'ai vu l'état de sa jambe ce matin quand Tauriel et Bilbon changeaient son pansement. Sans soins, il allait mourir avant la fin des jeux...**_ » Sa voix était basse, comme songeuse. Elle reprit sur le même ton après un court silence. « _**Et puis si Bilbon s'est sacrifié pour lui c'est qu'il est important qu'il aille le plus loin possible et en entier.**_ »

Ces derniers mots firent froid dans le dos à Fili, horrifié par l'idée que les orques puissent amputer la jambe de Kili.

« _**Tu as raison, on a eu assez de morts comme ça dans ces jeux.**_ » Lui répondit son frère. Les autres les regardèrent avec un sourire doux.

Ils finirent leur repas en spéculant sur la prochaine épreuve sans pour autant la deviner. Ils furent surpris que les orques les amènent devant des pots en terre avec leurs noms dessus. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une estrade sur laquelle était posé un sac. Ce sac était attaché à une corde, elle-même accroché à une branche située au-dessus de l'estrade. Une bûche était posée debout entre leurs pots et l'estrade. Ils s'installèrent chacun derrière leur pot et attendirent les règles de l'épreuve.

« _**Nous allons tirer au sort celui qui débutera l'épreuve**_ » commença à expliquer Sarouman, « _**il choisira le pot d'un de ses adversaires et le posera sur la bûche. Il montera ensuite sur l'estrade, prendra le sac et le lancera sur le pot. Si le pot est cassé, son propriétaire est éliminé de l'épreuve et le lanceur choisit un nouveau pot. Si le lanceur rate le pot son propriétaire devient le nouveau lanceur. Le dernier a avoir son pot intacte remporte l'immunité et est assuré d'aller à l'orientation.**_ »

Il passa ensuite parmi les prisonniers pour leur faire piocher les pierres noires ou blanches. Ils tendirent le bras, poing fermé, tournèrent leur paume vers le ciel et ouvrirent. Il y avait quatre pierres noires et une blanche que Dwalin avait pioché.

Le nain prit le pot de Tauriel, le posa sur la bûche et monta sur l'estrade. Il prit le sac, le soupesa, prit le temps de viser et le lança. Le sac frôla de près le pot, alla jusqu'au dessus des têtes des prisonniers et revint vers l'estrade, cassant le pot au passage.

L'elfe eut un petit sourire pour Dwalin, lui montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« _**Tauriel, vous ne pouvez plus concourir pour l'immunité**_ » annonça Sarouman. « _**Dwalin veuillez choisir une nouvelle cible.**_ »

Le nain descendit de l'estrade, regarda ses compagnons d'infortune avec dépit et prit le pot de Baïn. Il le déposa sur la souche, récupéra le sac qui s'était immobilisé devant l'estrade et alla à nouveau se préparer à lancer. Cette fois, il le manqua à l'aller comme au retour. Il descendit, reposa le pot de Baïn devant son propriétaire et alla se placer derrière le sien.

L'adolescent plaça le pot de Dwalin sur la souche et alla s'installer sur l'estrade avec le sac. Il visa rapidement et lança le sac pile dans sa cible. Le nain lui adressa un signe rapide de tête puis Baïn alla prendre le pot de Legolas qu'il cassa avec la même facilité que le précédent. L'elfe lui adressa un petit sourire alors que Baïn venait chercher le dernier pot, celui de Sigrid.

Bard était fier de voir son fils gagner cette épreuve avec autant de facilité, il fut aussi soulagé quand Sarouman annonça sa victoire et son immunité.

Les prisonniers s'installèrent pour le conseil et allèrent voter tous les cinq.

« _**Sarouman**_ » intervint Dwalin alors que le mage revenait avec l'urne. « _**J'ai un bracelet d'immunité.**_ » Dit-il en sortant le bracelet qu'Ori lui avait donné lors de son élimination.

« _**Très bien, s'il y a des bulletins de vote contre vous, ils ne seront pas comptabilisés. Tauriel.**_ » Annonça-t-il en commençant le dépouillement. « _**Dwalin, non comptabilisé. Legolas. Tauriel. Dwalin, non comptabilisé. Dwalin, non comptabilisé. Tauriel, les votes contre Dwalin n'étant pas comptabilisés vous êtes éliminée.**_ »

L'elfe se leva, s'inclina devant ses compagnons en regardant fixement Legolas puis elle suivit les orques.

« _**Vous pouvez rentrer sur votre campement, Kili vous rejoindra demain à l'orientation.**_ » Dit Sarouman avant de regarder les prisonniers partir, puis il s'adressa au public. « _**Vous pouvez voter dès maintenant pour décider du sort de Tauriel mais aussi de celui de Bilbon.**_ »

Le palentir s'éteignit. Dans l'appartement l'atmosphère était lourd. Bofur avait le visage fermé et avait perdu son regard rieur. Fili était soulagé de savoir que son amant allait être soigné mais il n'osait pas exprimer ce soulagement.

Dans la grotte la tension était redescendue, les rebelles partirent trouver un petit peu de repos alors que Galadriel alla remplacer Elrond au tour de garde.

Le seigneur elfe regarda Thranduil, prudemment allongé entre Bard et Béorn. Il eut un petit sourire sadique, Bard ne pourrait pas toujours être avec Thranduil, il finirait par l'avoir… par refaire de lui son jouet comme avant…

Fin de ce chapitre,

les choses s'accélèrent pour les rebelles et les prisonniers.

La suite la semaine prochaine.

Une review ?

A bientôt

Lyla0ï


	13. Derniers préparatifs

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Ignis : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que tu te régales à chaque chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant._

 _Cette fic va comporter 17 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 13 : Derniers préparatifs**

Gandalf et Fili attendaient dans l'appartement, la boule au ventre, le retour de Bofur alors que le générique des jeux se faisait entendre. Fili s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, de là il pouvait voir les jeux et la porte en même temps. Sa main posée sur ses couteaux de lancer, sa posture montrait qu'il restait en alerte, sur la défensive, prêt à se battre ou à fuir si besoin. Le mage lui n'avait aucune attention pour les jeux et regardait les mouvements de foule à l'extérieur, essayant de comprendre ce qui les avait trahi plus tôt.

Au petit matin tous trois étaient partis au marché pour récupérer le matériel dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Il leur avait fallu presque deux heures pour tout regrouper et tout déposer à l'appartement où Nori les attendait, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Les nains avaient échangé des accolades silencieuses, il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer leur joie de se retrouver vivants mélangée à la tristesse des morts et l'angoisse de ce qui allait arriver.

Ils avaient prit une partie du matériel et étaient partis faire le tour des trois places où allaient se dérouler les exécutions le lendemain. Gandalf les guidait vers les planques, à proximité de chacune des places. Chacune était un appartement inoccupé accessible par une petite ruelle discrète, avec une vue directe sur la place et plusieurs sorties. Ils visitèrent chacun des lieux, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas été visités récemment, qu'il n'y avait pas d'insectes espions ou de gardes dans les rues environnantes. Ils vérifièrent ensuite trois planques à proximité des prisons. Toutes trois avaient une de ses issues qui donnait sur le labyrinthe de souterrains parcourant une partie de la ville. Ces souterrains autrefois connus et empruntés étaient tombés dans l'oubli depuis le début du règne de Smaug. Nori s'installa dans la planque faisant face au palais sous lequel était la prison principale. Ses trois compagnons finirent leurs vérifications sans lui. Alors qu'ils rentraient à l'appartement qu'ils utilisaient depuis quelques temps en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention, ils furent interpellés par deux gardes qui arrivaient face à eux.

Ils prirent la première rue à leur droite et virent à nouveau deux gardes arriver sur eux. Fili jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et vit quatre gardes. Il comprit que les orques les avaient encerclés et qu'il ne leur servait à rien de tourner dans la prochaine ruelle, ils rencontreraient encore des gardes. Le nain dégaina son épée et chargea les deux orques devant lui. Bofur et Gandalf firent de même. Si tous trois dominèrent le combat dans un premier temps, ils furent ensuite assaillis par une dizaine d'orques. Fili et Bofur commençaient à se sentir submergés quand un éclair blanc provenant du bâton de Gandalf aveugla tous les combattants.

 **Fuyez !** Cria Gandalf alors que les nains reprenaient leurs esprits. Ils s'enfuirent sans avoir conscience des mouvements des autres. Séparé de ses compagnons, Fili courut aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à atteindre une rue bondée de monde. Il rangea son épée, enroula sa cape autour de lui et se força à marcher à la même vitesse que les autres pour se fondre dans la foule. Il fit de nombreux détours avant de se rendre à l'appartement à la nuit tombée. Avant de pousser la porte de celui-ci, il sortit son épée et écouta les moindres sons pouvant trahir une présence à l'intérieur… mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence.

Avec précautions il ouvrit la porte, se tenant sur ses gardes. Ne voyant aucun danger, il entra et fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement avant d'aller refermer la porte d'entrée.

Il s'installa dans un coin de la salle d'où il pouvait surveiller les portes comme les fenêtres, les doigts sur ses couteaux de lancer, cachés contre ses côtes. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il reconnu Gandalf et fit dévier son tir, le couteau se ficha dans le chambranle de la porte à quelques centimètres de la tête du magicien. Celui-ci arrêta lui aussi l'attaque qu'il avait commencé et récupéra le couteau.

 **Je suis content de ne pas vous compter parmi mes ennemis.** Chuchota Gandalf en refermant la porte derrière lui. **Bofur n'est pas avec vous ?** Demanda-t-il alors qu'il le constatait. Fili lui répondit d'un signe de tête. **J'espère qu'il nous rejoindra bientôt… Je suis repassé par la planque de Nori, il n'a pas été inquiété. Je ne pense pas que nos planques soient compromises.** Fili acquiesça et un silence tendu s'installa.

Jusqu'au lancement des jeux aucun bruit n'était venu briser le silence. Alors que la foule sur la place observait avec attention le réveil des prisonniers et la pêche matinale de Legolas, trois petits coups frappés contre la porte se firent entendre. Aucun des deux occupants ne répondit. Ils échangèrent un regard puis un signe de tête. Fili se prépara à lancer un couteau et Gandalf s'approcha de la porte.

Trois coups à nouveau et une voix grave :

 **Leur pêche a été bonne.**

 **La notre n'a pas encore commencé.** Répondit Gandalf avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte. Fili se tenait prêt à lancer son couteau mais il désamorça son geste lorsqu'il reconnu son oncle accompagné de Béorn. La tension dans la pièce s'allégea un petit peu mais les rebelles n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un mot que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau précautionneusement. Thorin tira son épée, Fili se prépara à lancer, Gandalf et Béorn se mirent sur la défensive. Il y eut quelques secondes d'incertitudes tendues puis Bofur apparût dans le cadre de la porte. Fili souffla de soulagement et tous se détendirent.

 **Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Fili pendant que Bofur saluait leurs amis.

 **Je me suis planqué et j'ai attendu pour sortir mais il y avait toujours des patrouilles à proximité. J'ai dû attendre la tombée de la nuit pour pouvoir sortir.**

Fili ne répondit pas mais son soulagement se lisait aisément dans ses yeux.

 **Je vous propose que Fili accompagne Thorin dans la seconde planque, vous regarderez ensemble l'épreuve d'orientation là-bas. Après il faudra que tu revienne Fili, on aura besoin de toi ici.** Exposa Gandalf d'un ton qui contrairement à ses paroles ne laissait aucune place au refus.

Les deux nains concernés acquiescèrent, prirent les affaires de Thorin, du matériel et partirent sur le champs. Sans hésitations, Fili guida son oncle à travers la foule et les ruelles jusqu'à un deuxième appartement. Ils sécurisèrent le lieu et s'installèrent devant les fenêtres pour regarder l'épreuve qui était déjà commencée.

Kili était de retour parmi les prisonniers, même s'il semblait avoir encore mal à la jambe, celle-ci avait été recousue et un atèle la maintenait fermement. Les prisonniers étaient cinq pour trouver trois statuettes qui allaient être leur passe pour l'épreuve suivante. Au départ de l'épreuve, une grande carte avait été dessinée au sol, indiquant leurs emplacements. Les prisonniers avaient un temps imparti pour la mémoriser avant qu'elle ne soit effacée. Ils n'auraient aucun autre guide. Tous se concentrèrent durant la dizaine de minutes que Sarouman leur laissait avant de partir à son signal. Sigrid et Baïn se séparèrent, choisissant les deux lieux les plus éloignés d'où ils étaient. Kili prit le point central, Dwalin se décida à prendre la même direction que Baïn et Legolas suivit Sigrid.

Thorin et Fili regardèrent en silence les jeux. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le premier appartement. Chacun comprenait les souffrances de l'autre à voir son amant mais aussi un membre de sa famille dans cette situation. Tous deux s'en voulaient d'avoir jalousé les soutiens que Dwalin et Kili avaient pu trouver auprès des autres pendant les épreuves alors qu'eux étaient libres et trouvaient du soutien auprès de leurs proches. S'ils ne parlaient pas c'est qu'ils craignaient de craquer, de se mettre à pleurer sans pouvoir se relever s'ils se mettaient à exprimer leurs doutes et leurs peurs.

Pendant ce temps-là Galadriel et Tilda arrivèrent à l'appartement. L'elfe s'était camouflée sous une cape sombre pour éviter d'attirer les regards. Tilda qui en avait une similaire semblait ainsi être sa fille. Bard avait vraiment eut du mal à accepter de placer sa fille sous la protection de Galadriel mais il avait dû s'avouer que son rôle à lui était bien trop périlleux pour la garder à ses côtés.

Bofur les conduisit à une des planques reliées aux souterrains, celle la plus à l'écart des places et des prisons. Il les aida à installer leur matériel et reparti. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement principal, il constata que Fili était revenu et que Bard et Thranduil étaient arrivés. Tous trois regardaient les jeux avec grand intérêt.

L'orientation était terminée. Legolas, Dwalin et Kili étaient debout en équilibre sur des poteaux plantés dans le lac. D'après les dires de Sarouman, les trois prisonniers avaient déjà débuté l'épreuve depuis une heure. Les gardes venaient à leurs côtés pour réduire la surface sous leurs pieds. Au décompte de Sarouman, ils retirèrent près de la moitié du support. Tous trois furent déséquilibrés mais si Dwalin et Legolas parvinrent à se reprendre ce ne fut pas le cas de Kili. Le brun dû en effet transférer son poids sur sa jambe blessée pour ne pas tomber ce qui le fit crier de douleur et tomber à l'eau.

Fili pinça les lèvres et tourna ses beaux yeux bleus si blessés, si apeurés vers Bofur. Ils devaient réussir à le sauver le lendemain, Fili ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau Kili. Bofur lui répondit d'un petit sourire triste et alla préparer son package et le matériel pour Bard et Thranduil en attendant la fin de l'épreuve. Ils devaient les mener chacun à leur planque avant d'aller rejoindre Nori. Bofur ne se pressa pas, il savait qu'ils ne partiraient pas tant que l'elfe ne serait pas fixé sur le sort de son fils.

Le vent se leva sur les deux prisonniers, mettant en péril leur fragile équilibre mais au moins il leur donnait une impression de fraîcheur sous le soleil. Sans eau, tous deux commençaient à montrer des signes d'insolation. Les signes de douleur et de fatigue étaient surtout visibles chez Legolas qui, au bout de trente minutes supplémentaires d'après Sarouman, tourna de l'œil et tomba. Le contact avec l'eau froide du lac le ramena à lui.

Sarouman félicita Dwalin alors que celui-ci aidait Legolas à regagner la rive. A peine y furent ils que des orques vinrent se saisir d'eux. L'émission se termina sur Sarouman qui appelait à voter pour les quatre concurrents éliminés le soir même et annonça que les exécutions auraient lieux le lendemain à 7h.

Bofur, Thranduil, Bard et Gandalf quittèrent l'appartement. Le mage les laissa en route, se rendant à son poste. Bofur se rendit en premier à la plaque où Thranduil allait rester. Après l'avoir aidé à s'installer le nain détourna pudiquement les yeux en voyant Bard enlacer son elfe. Il découvrait que les deux hommes étaient en couple. Il en fut heureux pour eux, contrairement à lui, ils avaient pu en profiter un petit peu. Malgré tout les entendre chuchoter et s'embrasser lui serra le cœur. Il leur laissa quelques instants avant de leur rappeler qu'ils devaient tous être en place avant le couvre-feu. Bard s'éloigna à regret de son elfe. Il captura une dernière fois ses lèvres puis s'éloigna. Il récupéra ses affaires et suivit Bofur, regardant son elfe le plus longtemps possible avant de ne plus l'avoir dans son champs de vision et de quitter la planque.

Bofur aida Bard à s'installer puis passa par les souterrains pour rejoindre Nori. Une longue nuit d'angoisse et de questionnements attendaient les rebelles avant de pouvoir enfin passer à l'action.

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. La fin de l'histoire approche, alors qui les rebelles vont ils sauver ? leur plan va-t-il fonctionner ? La suite dans une ou deux semaines._

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	14. Journée décisive, première partie

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Ignis : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, la tension continue de monter !  
_

 _Cette fic va comporter 17 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 14 : Journée décisive, première partie**

Dwalin passa l'immense porte du palais de Smaug. Lui, comme tous les autres prisonniers y avaient été enfermés au sous-sol à leur sortie des jeux. Dwalin en tant que vainqueur était libéré. Il était déchiré de laisser ses compagnons derrière lui, particulièrement Kili et Ori. Kili l'avait regardé avec désespoir, il avait pu lire la terreur dans son regard mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui… pour eux. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était suivre les orques et se retrouver seul devant le palais, sur le pont-levis au milieu de la nuit. Toujours vêtu de ses vêtements des jeux, pieds nus, il avança pour traverser le pont. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il ne faisait que repenser au regard de Kili et à Ori… Ori qui avait refusé de le regarder, qui lui avait volontairement tourner le dos lorsqu'il passait devant sa cellule.

Il était perdu. Après avoir été enfermé pendant deux ans, il ne savait pas où aller. Alors il alla tout droit, croisant un vieillard au premier carrefour. Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer il se rendit compte que le vieillard le suivait. Il se retourna plusieurs fois mais le vieillard était toujours derrière lui. Dwalin tourna dans une ruelle et se cacha dans l'ombre d'une porte. Il attendit quelques instants et alors qu'il allait repartir la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Un bras le ceintura en même temps qu'une main le bâillonnait. Il fut tiré dans le hall de l'immeuble sans réussir à résister. Le nain se débattait mais il était à bout de forces et ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte.

 **Calmez vous Dwalin, je suis un ami de Thorin et de Fili.** Dit une voix âgée. Dwalin s'immobilisa et tenta de deviner à qui appartenait cette voix. Le nain, fatigué par son emprisonnement, les tortures et les jeux, déstabilisé par sa sortie brutale de prison, souhaitait plus que tout que ce soit vrai, que cet homme qui le maintenait était bien un ami. Mais après deux ans de tortures et de feintes pour le faire parler, il avait du mal à y croire. Prudemment l'emprise se desserra et Dwalin put reprendre sa liberté de mouvements et se retourner.

 **Gandalf ?** s'étonna-t-il en le reconnaissant. Le mage acquiesça avec un sourire énigmatique.

 **Suivez-moi. Nous allons nous assurer que vous n'avez pas d'espion sur vous et ensuite vous pourrez vous reposer.**

Même s'il restait sur ses gardes, Dwalin accepta de le suivre. Le mage l'emmena jusqu'au bord du lac où il lui demanda de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans l'eau. Quand il ressortit, Gandalf lui tendit de nouveaux vêtements. Des vêtements comme ceux qu'il mettait avant son emprisonnement. Puis il le guida jusqu'à un bâtiment où il entra sans hésitation. Il continua de progresser jusqu'à un appartement où il entra sans ralentir. A l'intérieur, une belle elfe les accueillit. Dwalin mit quelques secondes à remarquer qu'une jeune fille dormait plus loin.

 **Bonjour Dwalin, je suis Galadriel. Si vous êtes d'accord, je peux vous ausculter pour voir si vous avez besoin de soin.** Le nain acquiesça sans parler, la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de lui. **Mettez-vous en sous-vêtements.**

Dwalin obéit, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. L'elfe l'observa, le palpa, lui mit de la pommade à plusieurs endroits puis lui tendit de la viande froide et un petit peu de pain.

 **Mangez et dormez un peu, on risque d'avoir besoin de vous dans quelques heures.** Lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

 **Où est Thorin ?**

 **Les autres sont dans d'autres planques mon ami** , répondit Gandalf. **Si tout va bien, demain soir vous serez avec lui.**

Dwalin n'insista pas, il était trop fatigué pour le faire. Il mangea rapidement et s'allongea. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, il s'endormit.

6h du matin, la nuit commençait à s'éclaircir. Bard sortit de sa planque, habillé d'une tenue de guerre légère, son arc et un carquois dans le dos, d'autres armes à la ceinture en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il se rendit au pied d'une immense tour de bois située à une centaine de mètres à l'ouest de sa position. Il escalada le pied sud de la tour et s'arrêta à mi-hauteur. Sa main glissa sur les nœuds du bois, appuyant dessus à un rythme et dans un ordre précis. Quand il eut fini, un pan du bois s'entre-ouvrit. Bard y engouffra sa main et en ressortit deux immenses flèches noires. Il les fixa dans son dos et reprit son ascension silencieuse.

Tout en haut de la tour un balcon abritait une vigie. Il monta dessus silencieusement, sortit un couteau et égorgea l'orque sans que celui-ci n'ait pu faire le moindre bruit. Bard poussa le cadavre dans un coin du balcon et se dirigea vers la longue vue située au milieu. Grâce à elle, il repéra rapidement le groupe des prisonniers qui allaient vers leurs lieux d'exécutions. Il vit aussi les foules se déplacer vers ces mêmes endroits mais il en détourna son regard. Ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait en direction du palais.

6h du matin, Galadriel réveilla Dwalin en douceur avec du pain elfique en guise de petit déjeuner.

 **Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?** Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

 **Ca va.** Lui répondit-il d'un ton bourru, pas encore très bien réveillé et endolori de partout.

 **Nori et Bofur vont délivrer vos compagnons restés dans les prisons, voulez-vous en être ?** Lui demanda Gandalf sans faire de détours. Le mage savait bien qu'il pouvait être terrifiant pour Dwalin d'y retourner après ce qu'il avait vécu. La terreur se lut effectivement dans les yeux de l'ancien prisonnier mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par une rage froide et une énorme détermination. Dwalin avait été et était toujours un guerrier. L'envie de se venger de ses tortionnaires était plus forte que sa peur.

 **Je viens. Avez-vous des armes ?**

Avec un sourire qu'il serait facile de qualifier de sadique, Gandalf lui tendit deux petites haches de combat et une épée courte. Dwalin répondit au sourire, visiblement le magicien connaissait ses goûts en matière d'armes. Il les prit avec assurance et fit quelques mouvements avec. Malgré ses deux ans d'enfermement il n'avait pas perdu la main. Il s'équipa en vitesse et les deux hommes descendirent dans les tunnels pour retrouver Nori et Bofur à leur planque. Quand ils entrèrent après avoir tapé un rythme compliqué à la porte, les deux nains vinrent serrer leur ami dans leurs bras avec joie.

 **Merci d'avoir essayé de protéger Ori** , lui souffla Nori à l'oreille. En guise de réponse Dwalin serra un peu plus son étreinte mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas persuadé lui du bien de ses actes. Il l'avait fait pour le protéger au départ mais _ même si son cœur était pour Thorin _ il y avait eu ensuite autre chose sur lequel il n'avait pas voulu réfléchir. Et il savait que c'était à cause de cette ambiguïté qu'Ori lui en voulait. Parce que Dwalin ne s'exprimait pas sur ses propres émotions alors qu'Ori lui était clair. Il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux quand Dwalin était revenu en prison et l'incapacité du vainqueur à lui donner une réponse qu'elle soit positive ou négative sur ses propres sentiments avait blessé le plus jeune.

 **Où en est-on ?** Demanda Gandalf.

 **L'escorte vient de partir pour les lieux d'exécutions. Ils ont emmené onze prisonniers.** Répondit tristement Bofur.

 **Donc nous allons chercher les trois qui y sont toujours.** Exposa Dwalin. **Est-ce que d'autres s'occupent de sauver ceux qui doivent être exécutés ?**

 **D'autres s'en occupent,** confirma Gandalf. **Allons-y.**

Tous les quatre descendirent dans les tunnels. Grâce aux plans copiés par Fili, ils avaient pu récupérer un passage leur permettant d'accéder aux caves du palais sans être repérés. Une fois qu'ils furent sur le bon chemin Gandalf les abandonna pour rejoindre les lieux d'exécutions.

6h30.

Fili et Béorn observaient la foule affluer sur la place. Le nain fut satisfait de constater la présence de nombreux hors-la-loi venus très certainement à la demande des agitateurs qu'ils avaient contacté dans les jours précédents.

6h45.

Les rebelles postés sur les places virent les prisonniers arriver et monter sur les estrades où des potences avaient été installées. Thranduil vit Bilbon, Tauriel, Gollum et Baïn prendre place et sentit comme une chape de plomb appuyer sur ses épaules : il avait la responsabilité de sauver la fille dont son fils était amoureux ainsi que le fils de l'homme dont lui était amoureux…

Thorin découvrit Alfrid, Balin et Bombur alors que Fili et Béorn voyaient arriver Elros, Bifur, Oïn et Hilda.

 **Lui, tu ne le libère pas** , dit Béorn en désignant Elros, **Thranduil et Elrond pensent qu'il risque de se retourner contre nous.** Justifia-t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement pour se mêler à la foule.

7h.

Bard sur sa tour arma son arc d'une flèche noire.

7h.

Dwalin, Bofur et Nori sortirent des tunnels pour arriver au milieu de tonneaux de vin. Nori sorti la carte correspondant aux sous-sols du palais. A pas de loup ils se faufilèrent entre les tonneaux pour rejoindre un escalier dérobé descendant aux prisons. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle dont le sol était une grille. Au milieu il y avait une table avec des sangles et sur les murs des instruments de torture. Dwalin devint blanc comme un linge. Il ne put retenir des frissons de dégoût et d'horreur le secouer. Ses souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur un objet. Il ressentait à nouveau la douleur qui l'avait assaillit lorsque ses tortionnaires s'étaient servis de chacun d'eux.

 **Non…** laissa-t-il échapper avec effroi et appréhension lorsqu'il découvrit du sang frais sur la table. Bofur et Nori suivirent son regard et furent pris de peur. Ils n'osaient pas imaginer ce qu'avait subi la dernière victime des orques pour qu'il ait autant de sang sur la table. Ils étaient bien incapable d'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce mais tous deux avaient le cœur au bord des lèvres face à ce qu'ils voyaient et ce qu'ils sentaient.

Ils sortirent de la salle avec précautions, après avoir identifier comment rouvrir la porte dissimulée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, et empruntèrent le couloir menant aux cellules. A leur grand soulagement ils ne croisèrent aucun garde. Ils devaient certainement être occupés par leurs amis là-haut… Quand enfin ils trouvèrent les cellules il y avait plus de monde que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé : dix cellules avec trois prisonniers de toutes races à l'intérieur de chacune.

Nori, d'un geste assuré déverrouilla une à une les portes à l'aide de quelques outils en quelques secondes chacune. Dans le même temps, Bofur expliqua à tout le monde qu'aujourd'hui le peuple se soulevait contre Smaug. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échauffer davantage les esprits, tous étaient déjà très remontés contre le dragon. En moins de dix minutes les dix cellules étaient ouvertes et les prisonniers remontaient vers le palais pour le mettre à sac.

Les nains continuèrent d'avancer à la recherche de leurs amis. Ils passèrent devant onze cellules vides avant d'en trouver trois occupées chacune d'un prisonnier.

 **Dwalin !** S'écrièrent Legolas et Sigrid en le voyant. Tous deux ne semblaient pas plus mal en point que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté les jeux.

 **Kili a besoin de soin très rapidement.** Dit l'adolescente alors que Nori ouvrait sa cellule. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la dernière cellule, un peu à l'écart des autres au bout du couloir plutôt que vers celle de Legolas qui était en face de celle de Sigrid. Le jeune nain était inconscient dans une flaque de sang. Son corps était couvert de plaies plus ou moins profondes. Beaucoup étaient superficielles et avaient dues être causées par un fouet mais elles devaient être très douloureuses. D'autres étaient clairement plus préoccupantes. La plus grave était la fracture qu'il s'était fait pendant les jeux, à nouveau ouverte, les os sortaient de la chair et un fin filet de sang coulait sans discontinuer. A peine la cellule ouverte Dwalin, Bofur et Sigrid se précipitèrent à l'intérieur alors que Nori allait libérer Legolas.

 **Il faut lui faire un garrot et le réveiller si on veut sortir avec lui.** Dit Bofur en retirant son écharpe. Dwalin et lui manipulèrent la jambe avec précautions pour serrer l'écharpe autour le plus fort possible. Doucement le sang s'arrêta de couler. Avec délicatesse Sigrid lui tapota les joues jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille.

 **Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?** Demanda-t-il dans un faible chuchotement en les voyant.

 **On te sort de là mais il va falloir que tu nous aide un peu.** Lui répondit Dwalin avec une ombre de sourire. Kili acquiesça avec une grimace de douleur en refermant les paupières.

 **Hey mon gars, n'abandonnes pas maintenant ! Tu vas t'en sortir et tu retrouveras Fili ! Bats-toi !**

Kili rouvrit les yeux au nom de son amant. Il inspira profondément et amorça un mouvement pour se levant, provoquant une nouvelle grimace de douleur. Dwalin l'aida à se mettre debout. Il prit un des bras de Kili pour le mettre sur ses épaules et passa son propre bars autour de la taille du brun. Bofur fit de même de l'autre côté et ils se mirent en route avec Legolas et Sigrid sous la direction de Nori.

7h.

Smaug s'envola du palais et cracha une gerbe de feu dans les airs.C'était le signal qu'attendaient les orques pour ouvrir les trappes des estrades sous les prisonniers.

Thorin lança immédiatement de petites haches sur les cordes au bout desquelles étouffaient ses compagnons. Deux sur trois atteignirent leur cible. Il ne prit pas le temps de relancer et se précipita dans la foule.

Fili écouta Béorn et ne lança ses couteaux que sur les cordes de ses trois compagnons, laissant Elros se balancer au bout de sa corde.

Thranduil décocha ses flèches.

A peine les cordes furent elles coupées qu'un gros boom se fit entendre et soudain le peuple se souleva et attaqua les orques encouragés par les rebelles présents dans la foule. Chacun des rebelles était lourdement armé et cherchaient les prisonniers libérés au milieu de tout ce monde.

Thorin trouva tout d'abord Bombur et l'étreignit rapidement.

 **Comment vas-tu mon ami ? En état de te battre ?**

 **Je suis plus que prêt à leur faire payer cette année d'enfermement !** Lui répondit-il avec un enthousiasme effrayant qui fit sourire Thorin.

 **Reprenons notre royaume alors.** Conclu-t-il en lui donnant une grande hache avant de partir à la recherche de Balin. Il le trouva quelques mètres plus loin en train de se battre à mains nues contre un orque qui avait clairement le dessus. Thorin prit une de ses petites haches et l'envoya entre les deux yeux de l'ennemi.

 **Thorin ! Je suis heureux de te voir !** Lui dit Balin du même ton que s'il l'avait reçu à dîner chez lui.

 **Moi aussi mon ami, moi aussi !** Il lui tendit une épée et les combat les sépara rapidement.

Quand Fili arriva sur la place, il constata que Bifur était déjà armé et se battait avec énergie. Il vit plus loin dans la foule Béorn frayer un chemin à Hilda et Oïn pour les mener à Galadriel. Selon leur plan, les prisonniers trop faible pour se battre étaient confiés à l'elfe. Fili n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir davantage, des orques l'attaquèrent. Il dégaina son épée et entra dans le combat.

Thranduil aussi cherchait ses prisonniers. Il trouva rapidement Bilbon et Tauriel qui étaient restés ensemble. Il leur donna à tous deux des armes et repartit à la recherche de Baïn. Plus le temps passait, plus le stress le gagnait surtout que dans le même temps il devait se concentrer sur ses propres combats et les ennemis qu'il rencontrait.

7h.

Bard regarda Smaug prendre son envol depuis le palais royal. Il banda son arc et visa. Il vit le dragon se redresser pour cracher dans les airs une gerbe de feu et chercha du regard l'endroit où l'armure d'écailles était fragilisée. Là où une écaille s'était délogée lors de la bataille précédente, bien des années auparavant. Et soudain, il la vit, cette zone d'espoir. Sans hésitation, avant avant que le dragon ne change de position il tira sa flèche et arma la seconde. Prêt à tirer, sans pour autant lâcher son projectile, il regarda la première finir sa courses dans les chairs de Smaug. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et vola dans sa direction.

Bard resta concentré, ne laissant pas sa peur l'envahir alors que le dragon se rapprochait. Il attendit le dernier moment, celui où Smaug ouvrit la gueule pour le brûler vif. Là, quand il vit le feu qui lui était destiné au fond de la gorge, Bard tira sa dernière flèche noire.

Smaug ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et chuta en laissant son feu sortir dans une immense spirale tout autour de lui. Le dragon toucha le sol dans un grand bruit sourd. Il était mort.

La tour sur laquelle était Bard était en feu.

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plu ?_

 _Que va-t-il arriver de chacun de nos personnages à votre avis ?_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	15. Journée décisive, deuxième partie

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Cette fic va comporter 17 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 15 : Journée décisive, deuxième partie**

9h30.

Après un retour particulièrement lent et compliqué pendant lequel Kili avait perdu connaissance plusieurs fois, le petit groupe frappa enfin le code à la porte de Galadriel. Sous les coups, la porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement lugubre. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Nori avança prudemment, arme à la main. Dans un coin de la pièce éclairé par la lumière que laissait passer une fenêtre ouverte il découvrit un sol inondé de rouge. Il aperçut la tête d'un orque non loin de lui. S'étant habitué à la luminosité il promena son regard autour de lui, retenant une grimace de dégoût à ce qu'il voyait.

 **Ils ne sont plus là, bougeons.** Dit-il en sortant. **Allons vérifier les autres planques.**

Nori et Legolas partirent en éclaireurs. Ils marchaient plus vite que Dwalin et Bofur qui soutenaient Kili. Ils allèrent vérifier la planque où Nori et Bofur avaient passé la nuit mais n'y trouvèrent personne. Ils revinrent avec le reste de leur groupe et tous ensemble partirent pour la plaque où avait dormi Bard.

Il leur fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour la rejoindre. Nori tapa le code contre la porte de bois et entra avec précautions. Il aperçut immédiatement Oïn et Galadriel, armes à la main. Ils échangèrent un regard soulagé et tous baissèrent leurs armes. Le petit groupe entra rapidement et referma la porte.

 **S'il vous plaît, il a besoin de soins.** Dit Bofur d'une voix suppliante dès qu'il eut passé la porte.

 **Sur la paillasse, derrière la porte.** Lui indiqua Galadriel.

Les deux nains allèrent déposer leur ami à l'endroit indiqué alors que Sigrid retrouvait Hilda et sa sœur avec de petits cris de joie.

 **Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Nori après avoir salué Oïn.

 **Smaug a été abattu, le peuple s'est soulevé mais les orques sont nombreux, le combat dure depuis des heures. Elrond est entré récemment dans la ville avec son armée, il se bat dans les grands axes principaux. Haldir essaie de prendre le palais à la tête de mon armée. Radagast vient d'arriver avec les aigles géants et un certain nombre d'animaux pour prendre part à la bataille. Nous commençons à prendre l'avantage mais le combat est loin d'être gagné.** Narra Galadriel pendant qu'elle déshabillait Kili avec douceur pour pouvoir évaluer l'étendue des dégâts et le soigner. **Si vous souhaitez combattre, allez-y. Je vais prendre soin de lui.** Ajouta-t-elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter. Bofur et Dwalin se levèrent en lui chuchotant un merci. Nori tendit des armes à Legolas et tous les quatre partirent.

10h15.

Bard se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Quand sa tour avait prit feu il avait sauté sur les toits des maisons en contrebas puis il avait chuté sur le sol. Il s'était très certainement brisé l'épaule ainsi qu'une côte ou deux mais il n'avait pas eut le loisir d'examiner ses blessures. A peine avait-il eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que des orques avaient débarqué. Il s'était réfugié dans une petite rue, les empêchant ainsi de l'attaquer à deux de front mais il combattait seul depuis depuis plus de deux heures et il commençait à avoir des difficultés pour parer les attaques. Il reculait pour échapper à son assaillant quand une flèche siffla à côté de son oreille et alla se planter entre les deux yeux de l'orque. D'autres flèches sifflèrent immédiatement après. Bard se retourna pour trouver Legolas et Dwalin au milieu d'un tas de cadavres d'orques. Il n'avait été que rarement aussi soulagé de voir quelqu'un.

Legolas alla tranquillement récupérer ses flèches qu'il avait fait pleuvoir sur les orques.

 **Besoin de soin ?** Grogna Dwalin.

 **Qui est avec Galadriel ?**

 **Sigrid, Oïn, Hilda, Kili et Tilda.** Répondit sèchement Dwalin, il voulait rapidement retourner à la recherche de deux nains...

 **Je dois retrouver mon fils avant.**

 **Allons-y dans ce cas.** Conclut Legolas en revenant vers.

Tous trois partirent rapidement.

Le soleil déclinait lorsque Fili arrêta de combattre, faute d'adversaire. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il combattait ni combien d'ennemis il avait tué. Il était recouvert de sang des pieds à la tête, ne sachant plus très bien si c'était le sien ou non.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Des elfes partaient vers d'autres zones de combats ou vérifiaient que tous les orques étaient bien morts. Son regard se tourna vers l'estrade où Elros se balançait _ mort _ au bout de sa corde. Le pauvre elfe avait payé très cher son éclat envers Tauriel et Kili…

Un mouvement sous l'estrade attira son attention.

Thranduil regardait autour de lui avec désemparement et résignation même si une petite lueur d'espoir persistait en lui. Le sol de la place où il avait combattu toute la journée était jonché de cadavres. Les elfes d'Elrond avait quitté la place pour sécuriser le reste de la ville et les habitants pour chercher leurs proches. Lui, retournait les cadavres pour s'assurer de ne pas y voir Baïn. Il espérait que le fils de son amant soit quelque part en sécurité et en vie, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner de ne pas l'avoir sauvé si tel était le cas.

Alors qu'il passait devant une petite ruelle sombre, une cordelette s'enroula autour de son cou et le tira en arrière. Les mains à son cou, Thranduil cherchait à se défaire de l'emprise qui l'empêchait presque de respirer, seul un filet d'air passait encore dans sa trachée. Il sentit que la cordelette était fixée à un mur, légèrement plus haut, l'obligeant à se redresser au maximum pour pouvoir continuer à respirer. Thranduil retira ses mains de la corde et se mit à chercher dans ses vêtements quelque chose pour couper la corde tout en s'intimant l'ordre de ne pas paniquer.

Son assaillant qu'il découvrit être Elrond vint attraper ses mains pour les lier au dessus de sa tête.

 **Personne ne va venir nous déranger aujourd'hui mon mignon. La bataille vient de se terminer, ils sont tous très occupés.** Lui souffla d'une voix perverse Elrond à l'oreille, tout en la léchant. **Et moi je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de ton petit cul.**

Thranduil retint ses spasmes de dégoût et pria tous les dieux de lui venir en aide. Ses doigts s'activaient sur la corde qui le retenait. Il tentait de faire abstraction des mains de son ancien amant sur son corps.

Radagast et Gandalf, perchés sur des aigles survolaient la ville en sang. De leurs voix, magiquement amplifiées ils annonçaient aux survivants que le palais avait été reprit par les rebelles et que des soins y seraient donnés à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Les rebelles qui espéraient retrouver leurs proches se hâtèrent vers le palais, tout en restant sur leurs gardes.

Legolas et Bard, morts d'inquiétude pour Thranduil et Baïn qu'ils cherchaient depuis un certain temps, ne firent pas exception. Legolas ralentit en passant sur une place recouverte de cadavres. Dans le presque silence qui les environnait, son ouïe capta des bruits anormaux. Il banda son arc et à pas de loup se rapprocha de la source du bruit, Bard sur ses talons.

Soudain la scène se releva à lui quelques instants avant que Bard ne voit lui-même ce qu'il se passait. Il ne chercha aucune explication, il n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre qu'un connard était sur le point de violer son père. Legolas vit rouge et décocha une flèche.

Thranduil, qu'Elrond avait bâillonné de son propre sous-vêtement, gémissait de protestations, le suppliant d'arrêter. Elrond l'avait masturbé violemment, à lui faire mal, puis il l'avait doigté avec des gestes brusques, le blessant dans sa précipitation. Thranduil ne parvenait pas à défaire les liens de ses poignets qui saignaient au contact de la cordelette. Il avait d'énormes difficultés à respirer et ses supplications semblaient attiser l'envie d'Elrond.

Les yeux fermés, Thranduil se préparait à sentir son bourreau entrer en lui. Elrond se positionna à son entrée, appuyant le bout de son sexe gorgé contre l'intimité d'où un peu de sang s'écoulait déjà. Il lui souleva une jambe et soudain se figea.

Thranduil ouvrit les yeux, surpris, pour le découvrir, une expression de stupeur figée sur son visage, une flèche traversant son crâne de par ses tempes. Elrond resta figé quelques instants comme s'il cherchait à comprendre puis s'écroula brusquement. Thranduil souffla de soulagement mais une boule d'inquiétude était toujours présente dans son estomac. Attaché au mur, quasiment étranglé, son pantalon sur les chevilles, il était à la merci du nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci pouvait l'aider à ramasser sa fierté et son intégrité, abuser de lui à sa guise ou bien le tuer, Thranduil ne pourrait rien faire pour s'opposer. Quelques secondes se passèrent dans le silence puis il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Bard se jeta sur lui, le serra dans ses bras avant de lui retirer le bâillon, l'embrasser rapidement et le détacher.

 **Tu es encore arrivé juste à temps.** Lui dit Thranduil, en ravalant difficilement ses larmes.

 **Cette fois, j'y suis pour rien.** Répondit Bard en faisant un signe de tête vers Legolas qui arrivait sans se presser.

Libre, Thranduil se rhabilla à la hâte et alla serrer son fils dans ses bras. Bard regarda ces deux elfes qu'il savait habituellement maîtres de leurs émotions se retrouver et être en pleurs dans les bras de l'autre. Leurs yeux débordaient de larmes silencieuses mais leurs visages étaient incontestablement heureux. Ils échangèrent à voix basses des mots que Bard ne pouvait pas entendre mais ce n'était pas important pour le brun, il leur laissait volontier ce moment de retrouvailles, jusqu'à ce que Thranduil ne l'appelle pour qu'il se joigne à eux.

 **Vous n'aviez pas été très précis en me disant que vous connaissiez mon père.** Lui reprocha Legolas avec un sourire dans la voix.

 **En effet, il est possible que je vous ai caché certains aspects de notre relation.** Lui répondit-il avec un sourire en arrivant aux côtés de Thranduil. Celui-ci remonta un bras autour des épaules de son amant, lui flattant les fesses au passage, arrêtant sa main sur l'épaule blessée. Bard étouffa un gémissement de douleur mais Thranduil ne le manqua pas.

 **Tu es blessé.**

 **Seulement quelques os de cassés, rien de grave. Et toi ?**

 **Quelques égratignures, allons au palais te faire soigner.**

Bard acquiesça et tous trois prirent la route en discutant. Thranduil apprit à son amant qu'il n'avait pas vu Baïn depuis qu'il l'avait libéré de la potence. La peur au ventre de ne pas retrouver l'adolescent en vie, ils passèrent les portes du palais.

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _Il n'en reste plus que deux !_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre on va découvrir l'état des rebelles, avez-vous des prognostiques ?_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	16. salle de soin

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _Cette fic va comporter 17 chapitres, je vais essayer de poster toutes les une à deux semaines.._

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 16 : Salle de soin**

L'armée de Galadriel, menée par Haldir accueillit Bard, Thrand et Legolas dès qu'ils passèrent les portes du palais. Un garde les mena à leur général après qu'ils aient décliné leur identité. Haldir les salua avec respect et les mena dans une sorte de grand appartement qui avait été réservé au groupe des rebelles.

Ils passèrent une porte gardée qui menait sur une sorte de grand salon circulaire donnant lui-même sur plusieurs portes. Leurs regards furent en premier attirés par Thorin, dos à eux il regardait par la fenêtre. Tout dans sa posture montrait qu'il était extrêmement tendu. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts de sang, déchirés par endroits, laissant entrevoir des bandages. Ils virent ensuite Tauriel assise dans un fauteuil. La jeune elfe avait un bandage à la tête, les yeux fermés, elle semblait dormir. Legolas alla s'agenouiller à ses côtés et lui prit délicatement la main.

Thranduil et Bard tournèrent pudiquement les yeux et suivirent Haldir dans une des pièces adjacentes. Ils restèrent sur le pallier à la demande de l'elfe. Tous deux remarquèrent que Thorin s'était crispé davantage lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert la porte. Dans la pièce Galadriel soignait un Dwalin ensanglanté, assis aux côtés d'un lit où reposait quelqu'un qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Une bassine à côté du lit était remplie d'une eau rouge et de linges imbibés de sang.

 _ **Attendez moi une minute, j'arrive.**_ Résonna la voix de Galadriel dans leurs têtes. Il y eut ensuite un court instant pendant lequel elle chuchota quelque chose à Haldir puis celui-ci leur demanda de les suivre. Il ouvrit la troisième porte à droite de la chambre où ils étaient précédemment et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

 **Papa !** S'écria Tilda en voyant Bard. Elle se leva du lit où elle était assise avec son frère et sa sœur pour se précipiter dans les bras de son père. Les deux aînés la suivirent et allèrent aussi le prendre dans leurs bras pour un câlin collectif.

 **Allez-vous bien ?** Demanda Bard entre deux rires-sanglots. Il serrait ses enfants dans ses bras sans tenir compte de sa douleur, plus rien ne comptait en dehors du bonheur et du soulagement de les avoir là tous les trois. Thranduil se tenait légèrement à l'écart, un sourire aux lèvres, réellement heureux pour eux.

 **Vos enfants vont bien Bard** , répondit Galadriel pour eux, souriante elle aussi. **Vous par contre, vous devez vous faire soigner. Les enfants, voulez-vous bien attendre dans le salon avec Thranduil, je ne vais pas en avoir pour longtemps.**

Quand ils sortirent, Legolas et Tauriel avaient quitté le salon. Tous deux s'étaient isolés dans une chambre vide et avaient fermé la porte à clé derrière eux. Legolas était allongé sur le lit, Tauriel lui massait en douceur ses genoux douloureux alors que lui semblait rêver en la regardant.

 **Tu devrais demander à Galadriel de les soigner.** Lui dit la jeune femme en arrêtant son traitement et en tournant son regard vers le blond. Celui-ci s'assit et posa une main derrière la nuque de Tauriel.

 **Ca peut attendre quelques heures de plus.** Il tira sa main à lui et arrêta quand leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils ne firent rien pendant quelques secondes, appréciant la proximité de l'autre. Soudain, sans vraiment savoir qui avait amorcé le mouvement, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs gestes étaient précipités, comme s'ils étaient assoiffés de l'autre après avoir attendu tant d'années pour l'obtenir. Leurs mains ne pouvaient pas rester inactives et retirèrent les vêtements avec précipitation.

Leur fièvre se calma lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux. Leurs fronts posés l'un sur l'autre, ils marquèrent une pause, caressant la peau nue presque avec pudeur ou timidité. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi avant de bouger à nouveau.

Legolas fit glisser Tauriel sous lui et parti à la découverte de son corps avec une multitude de petits baisers. Avec énormément de douceur il s'arrêta sur ses tétons durcis, les léchant, les suçant, les mordillant, les embrassant chacun leur tour pour faire gémir Tauriel de volupté. Puis il reprit son exploration jusqu'à avoir la tête entre ses jambes. Avec gourmandise il entreprit de redessiner de sa langue les contours, les monts et les vallées de l'intimité de Tauriel. La rouquine retenait avec difficulté ses gémissements de plaisir, ne voulant pas alerter les chambres voisines. Une de ses mains s'accrocha aux cheveux de Legolas pendant que l'autre s'agrippait à la main qui titillait son sein. Il l'emmenait dans des plaisirs qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis trop longtemps, elle sentait le plaisir la submerger progressivement jusqu'au moment où elle se sentit déborder et tira légèrement sur la tête de son amant pour lui intimer d'arrêter. Legolas vint s'allonger à ses côtés et lui fit des petits câlins du bout des doigts en attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle l'embrassa langoureusement puis descendit vers son sexe fièrement dressé. Sans hésitation, elle fit glisser ses lèvres dessus jusqu'à sentir le gland buter au fond de sa gorge puis commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa main vint se joindre à la partie en jouant avec les testicules de son amant. Legolas se laissait transporter par les sensations, les yeux fermés, retenant par moments sa respiration. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui et malgré qu'il ne voulait pas jouir ainsi, il n'arrivait pas à dire à Tauriel d'arrêter, c'était trop bon. Celle-ci finit par décider pour lui en stoppant tout contact. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris et légèrement frustré.

Tauriel lui adressa un sourire radieux et s'installa à califourchon au dessus de lui. Elle prit son sexe en main pour le guider jusqu'à son entrée. Elle s'empala sur la virilité de Legolas dans une expression de pure extase. Elle s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en commençant à bouger son bassin. Très rapidement Legolas vint y ajouter ses propres mouvements de hanches et la fièvre s'empara d'eux à nouveau. Leur rythme devint pressé, passionné, urgent. Tous deux retenaient difficilement leurs gémissements qui finissaient dans la bouche de l'autre ou sur sa peau. Après une ultime accélération, un dernier profond mouvement, Legolas se libéra dans l'antre chaude. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait dire si leur étreinte avait durée deux minutes ou deux heures mais peu leur importait, ils étaient repus. Tauriel libéra le sexe de Legolas et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il l'attira contre lui et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Les enfants regardaient Thranduil avec curiosité, sauf Tilda qui avait un grand sourire. Thranduil était assez mal à l'aise quoiqu'il ne le montrait pas. Au bout d'un certain temps à se jauger du regard Sigrid prit la parole.

 **Arrêtez de vous creuser la tête. Oui, Tilda nous a dit pour notre père et vous.**

Effectivement Thranduil était au moins fixé sur ce point, mais toujours mal à l'aise, il aurait préféré avoir cette conversation en présence de Bard.

 **Et vous le prenez comment ?**

 **Pour l'instant on n'en pense pas grand-chose.** Répondit Baïn pensivement. **On ne vous connaît pas.**

 **Tout ce qu'on veut c'est son bonheur, s'il est heureux avec vous alors on est heureux que vous soyez ensemble.** Précisa Sigrid avec un sourire. Thranduil se détendit mais il lisait entre les lignes le « s'il ne l'est pas on sera vos ennemis » il préféra changer de sujet.

 **Est-ce que vous savez qui occupe les autres chambres ?**

 **Dans celle à gauche de la notre il y a Bilbon avec un nain. Ensuite il y a Kili, avec… Fili je crois. Puis Dwalin et Ori.** Répondit Baïn en désignant les portes de la main. **Hilda, Oïn, Bombur et Balin sont descendus aider Haldir et les rescapés.**

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par Haldir, portant Bifur comme il le pouvait, suivit par Nori. Bifur était inconscient et ensanglanté. A ce moment-là Galadriel sortit de la chambre de Bard à toute vitesse.

 **C'est bon pour Bard, vous pouvez aller le retrouver.** Dit-elle sans les regarder, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Bifur.

 **Excusez-moi, est-ce que mon frère, Ori, est ici ?** Demanda Nori avant que Galadriel n'ait disparu dans la chambre où Haldir allait déposer le blessé. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

 **Oui.** Répondit-elle en parlant directement dans la tête du nain. **Mais il est grièvement blessé. C'est encore trop tôt pour dire s'il s'en sortira. Il est dans la première chambre à droite des fenêtres.** Puis elle partie s'occuper de Bifur, laissant sur place un Nori décomposé.

Pendant ce temps-là Thranduil et les enfants étaient partis rejoindre Bard, laissant seuls Thorin et Nori. Thorin se détourna des fenêtres pour regarder Nori. La tension entre les deux nains était palpable.

 **Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Nori, presque agressivement.

 **J'en sais rien. Dwalin est arrivé ici avec lui il y a plus d'une heure. Il est avec lui depuis.** La frustration de voir son amant au chevet d'Ori sans lui adresser un mot s'entendait dans la voix de Thorin. Il était allé voir Dwalin pendant que Galadriel s'occupait d'Ori mais son amant lui avait juste dit « _**Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. On discutera après.**_ » Thorin avait été peiné mais il avait compris. Depuis il attendait le cœur peiné, frustré et apeuré.

Nori planta-là Thorin et entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il s'assit en face de Dwalin, de l'autre côté du lit. Il regarda d'abord Dwalin. Son visage était défait, baigné de larmes. Ce dernier remonta les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et ne put endiguer de nouvelles larmes emplies de peine et de culpabilité.

 **Je suis désolé Nori, je n'ai pas su le protéger.** Chuchota Dwalin. Nori sentit une partie de sa colère se muer en tristesse. Il tourna la tête vers son frère. Il ne voulait pas voir la tristesse de Dwalin, il préférait être en colère contre lui mais c'était difficile vu son état.

Nori comprit les mots de Galadriel au moment où il posa les yeux sur son petit frère. Ori était pâle comme un mort, le souffle très faible, si faible qu'il était difficile de le distinguer. Des bandages recouvraient son torse et se tintaient lentement de rouge. L'oreiller sous sa tête était tacheté de rouge ainsi que les draps.

 **Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Nori en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il prit la main d'Ori dans la sienne avec délicatesse et continua de le fixer.

 **Il s'est interposé. Il a prit une lance qui m'était destinée.** La voix de Dwalin était cassée, coupable mais ça n'empêcha pas la colère de revenir. Il tourna son regard chargé de reproches vers Dwalin.

 **Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas laissé tomber amoureux de toi.**

 **Je le sais… crois-moi, je sais bien que je suis responsable de son état.** Dwalin marqua une pause, laissant couler ses larmes. **Si je le pouvais, je changerais les choses. Il ne mérite pas ça.** Sa voix se baissa tellement à la fin de sa phrase que Nori dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. C'était si étrange de voir Dwalin les yeux et la tête baissés, rongé par la culpabilité. Après une pause un peu plus longue, il releva la tête et reprit la parole. **Je vais te laisser avec lui, je repasserai plus tard si tu es d'accord.**

Nori ne répondit rien. Il était et voulait être en colère contre Dwalin, celui pour qui Ori s'était sacrifié…

 **Ne lui en veux pas s'il te plaît** , chuchota avec peine Ori après le départ de Dwalin.

 **Ne parles pas, économise toi** , le supplia Nori, paniqué à l'idée de le perdre.

 **Je vais mourir… que je parle… ou non…** la voix d'Ori était très faible, tous les trois mots il devait faire une pause pour reprendre sa respiration. **Dwalin… je l'aimais… déjà… bien avant… les jeux.** Ori fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui laissa du sang autour de lui et sur ses lèvres. Nori prit un linge à côté du lit et lui nettoya tendrement le sang qu'il avait sur le visage puis il attendit patiemment qu'Ori reprenne la parole. **Les moments… que… j'ai eu… dans ses… bras… sont plus… que ce… que j'ai… jamais… espéré. Tu… tu… lui diras…** Il fut à nouveau coupé par une quinte de toux… **si je… n'en ai… pas… l'occasion ?**

 **Je vais lui demander de revenir** , dit Nori, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il voulut se lever mais fut retenu par Ori.

 **Dis à … Dori… que… je l'aime…** Les larmes de Nori se mirent à couler de plus belle mais il ne se voyait pas à ce moment-là annoncer la mort de leur aîné à son plus jeune frère. **Je vous… aime… tous les… deux…** Il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux, crachant à chacune d'elle un peu plus de sang qu'à la précédente. **Merci… de… m'avoir… élevé.** Finit-il en s'évanouissant. Paniqué, Nori se leva et alla chercher la dame Galadriel dans la chambre de Bifur.

 **Je vais aller m'occuper d'Ori. Dwalin est sur les murailles ouest.**

Nori n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour partir chercher Dwalin. Galadriel posa un regard désolé sur Bifur avant de s'adresser à Haldir qui lui avait prêté main forte. **Veux-tu bien prévenir Bofur et Bombur ?**

Haldir acquiesça et alla frapper à la porte de Bilbon et Bofur. Un « _**Oui**_ » endormit lui répondit et il entra. Bofur était à moitié allongé sur le lit, le haut du dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, et Bilbon bien installé entre ses jambes, emprisonné dans les bras du nain, lové contre son torse, semblait dormir.

 **Puis-je vous parler en privé ?** Demanda Haldir en chuchotant.

 **J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir bouger sans le réveiller.** Lui répondit Bofur, ne voulant plus lâcher Bilbon maintenant qu'il était vraiment à lui.

 **J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…** Bofur se redressa légèrement, tendu. **Nous avons fait tout notre possible mais nous n'avons pas réussi à sauver votre cousin Bifur.** Bofur se retrouva sans voix, choqué. **Je vais vous laisser digérer la nouvelle.** Ajouta Haldir en sortant pour aller prévenir Bombur.

Bilbon se détacha de Bofur pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

 **Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour toi, dis-le moi** Dit Bilbon, enfin Bofur sembla réaliser ce qu'Haldir venait de lui annoncer, une larme, puis deux, puis un torrent de larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Il serra son hobbit contre lui pour pouvoir enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux.

 **Reste contre moi.** Dit-il simplement en resserrant sa prise. Bilbon passa ses bras autour de son nain et lui caressa doucement la peau qu'il atteignait.

Dwalin s'était assis sur les remparts pour pleurer. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir trahi Thorin et de lui avoir certainement brisé le cœur. Et si ce n'était pas encore le cas, si Thorin ne voulait pas déjà tirer un trait sur leur histoire, il n'allait pas tarder à le vouloir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Ori tomber amoureux de lui et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su le protéger. S'il ne s'était pas rapproché d'Ori rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et Ori ne serait pas à deux doigts de mourir… par sa faute.

Il sentit deux bras forts encercler sa taille et le torse puissant de Thorin _ il pourrait le reconnaître entre mille _ se coller à son dos. L'étreinte fit du bien à Dwalin mais elle renforça son mal aise et son sentiment d'avoir trahi Thorin.

 **Tu l'aimes ?** Demanda Thorin dans un chuchotement quand il sentit Dwalin se tendre dans ses bras. Tension que sa question accentua.

 **Pas autant que toi…** tenta Dwalin, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il disait ça pour Thorin ou pour lui-même.

 **Mais tu l'aimes.** Il n'y avait pas de colère dans la voix de Thorin, seulement de la résignation.

 **Oui mais je…** Dawlin fut coupé par l'arrivée de Nori et souhaita ne plus être dans les bras de Thorin.

 **Prends ton temps. Viens me voir quand tu seras prêt.** Lui souffla Thorin avant de s'écarter de lui et de le regarder partir avec Nori.

Préférant penser à autre chose, Thorin alla retrouver Gandalf pour s'atteler à la reconstruction du royaume.

Fin du chapitre pour aujourd'hui.

Le prochain sera le dernier de cette histoire.

A bientôt,

Lyla0ï


	17. Retrouvailles

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Comme d'habitude je déconseille aux âmes sensibles et homophobes de lire plus loin. Dans cette histoire vous trouverez des histoires d'amour entre hommes, des relations sexuelles explicites, consentantes ou non. Il y sera aussi fait mention de violences et de tortures._

 _Sinon je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JRR TOLKIEN._

 _C'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.  
_

 _Je remercie Sukky pour ses corrections._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Smaug Snaga Games**

 **Chapitre 17 : Retrouvailles**

Cela faisait deux jours que la grande bataille avait prit fin et libérait le royaume du joug de Smaug. Thorin, Bard et Thranduil avaient temporairement prit les rênes du royaume de manière collective. Dans quelques jours un référendum allait avoir lieu pour savoir si le peuple voulait rester uni avec une quo-gouvernance (avec un représentant des trois peuples) ou que chaque peuple retrouve son propre royaume.

Galadriel et Haldir étaient repartis la veille avec leur armée et Legolas. Le jeune elfe avait été peiné de devoir quitter son père et Tauriel mais ses genoux demandaient des soins spécifiques que Galadriel ne pouvait lui donner qu'en Lotlorien. Tauriel l'aurait bien accompagné mais Thranduil lui avait demandé de rester pour l'assister dans la reconstruction du royaume. Legolas avait insisté pour qu'elle accepte.

Le matin même l'armée d'Elrond était repartie sous les directives d'un certain Aragorn, apparemment gendre d'Elrond.

Depuis deux jours Fili ne quittait pas le chevet de son amour endormi. Il ne s'était absenté que le premier jour pour faire soigner ses blessures et se laver, retrouvant au passage le blond de ses cheveux. Bofur et Bilbon passaient lui apporter ses repas et des nouvelles du royaume. Les autres passaient de temps en temps mais moins que le couple. Fili avait été très heureux pour Bofur en voyant son bras fermement accroché à la taille de Bilbon. Il avait ensuite été très peiné quand son ami lui avait appris le décès de Bifur et d'Ori.

Thorin et Dwalin étaient aussi passés. Dwalin n'était resté que quelques instants en silence, se contentant de prendre la main de Kili dans la sienne. Puis il était parti quand Thorin était entré dans la pièce. Thorin l'avait regardé passer avec tristesse mais sans faire de geste vers lui. Il avait ensuite confié à Fili que Dwalin et lui ne s'étaient pas encore retrouvés. Thorin en était clairement affecté mais il n'avait pas voulu s'épancher d'avantage à son neveux.

Cet après-midi là, Fili fut tiré de son sommeil par des gémissements plaintifs. Tout de suite sur le qui-vive, il vit que Kili était en proie à un cauchemar. Avec délicatesse, Fili caressa les joues de Kili en l'appelant, espérant le voir enfin se réveiller.

 **Non, arrêtez, laissez-moi !** Hurla Kili en ouvrant les yeux. Fili, surpris par son cri, retira ses mains à la hâte et alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur les hanches de son aimé pour essayer de recentrer son attention sur lui et non sur son cauchemar.

 **Kili, c'est fini, tu n'es plus là-bas.**

 **Tu n'es qu'une illusion, laisse-moi…** Dit Kili d'une voix apeurée en posant ses mains sur le torse de Fili pour le repousser. Au moment où il les posa une lueur de doute s'installa dans son regard.

 **Mon amour, c'est moi Fili, c'est fini, ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal.** A la mention du nom du blond le doute se fit plus présent.

 **Prouve-le moi.**

Avec un sourire gourmand Fili se pencha vers le brun et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kili. Ce baiser fut très chaste mais quand il se releva Kili noua ses bras dans son dos et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle… et très excités.

 **Fais-moi l'amour.** Le supplia Kili en se redressant légèrement avec une grimace de douleur pour réclamer un autre baiser. Fili le lui donna bien volontiers en le forçant à se rallonger. **Prouve moi que tu es bien toi… aime-moi.** Supplia le brun à nouveau.

 **Laisse-moi juste un instant.** Lui répondit Fili après un autre baiser, tous ses sens enflammés par les mots et les lèvres de Kili. Ses neurones étaient en train de prendre la fuite pour se loger dans son bas-ventre mais quelques uns lui rappelèrent avant de descendre que c'était bientôt l'heure du repas et que Bilbon et Bofur risquaient de débarquer.

Il descendit du lit pour aller fermer la porte à clé sous le regard inquiet de Kili. En revenant vers le lit, Fili fit tomber tous ses vêtements, révélant son sexe tendu. Le regard maintenant gourmand de Kili ne le quittait plus.

De retour près du lit, le blond prit les couvertures et les retira de manière à ce que seules les jambes du brun soient couvertes. Fili découvrit avec plaisir que Kili était nu sous les couvertures et visiblement autant excité que lui. Il essaya de ne pas regarder les bandages, les cicatrices ou les os trop apparents et alla donner un baiser passionné à Kili. Il fit ensuite descendre sa bouche le long de ce corps qu'il aimait tant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau non douloureuse. Kili, les yeux fermés se laissait porter par le plaisir, heureux de réaliser, au fur et à mesure qu'il n'était pas dans une illusion. Soudain la bouche de Fili se referma sur son érection le faisant se cambrer et retenir sa respiration. Fili débuta un lent va et vient qui fit gémir Kili de bonheur.

Fili était excité au plus haut point. Son inquiétude première avait été vite remplacée par un désir violent. Son amant lui manquait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse refréner ses envies, d'autant plus quand il entendait les sons délicieux qu'il provoquait. Avec gourmandise il goûtait à nouveau le goût de Kili.

Fili lâcha un grognement étouffé en sentant la main de Kili se poser sur son membre dur. La poigne du brun était très faible mais peu lui importait alors que son plaisir augmentait à vitesse grand V. Sans cesser de sucer avidement le membre dans sa bouche, Fili présenta trois doigts à Kili qui les lécha consciencieusement. Fili crut qu'il allait venir sur le champ tant la situation était érotique mais il parvint à se retenir et récupéra ses doigts pour se préparer lui-même.

Fili avait de plus en plus de mal à coordonner ses mouvements. Entre ses propres doigts en lui, le sexe dans sa bouche qu'il souhaitait introduire ailleurs et la main de Kili qui caressait son érection douloureuse, le besoin de sentir Kili en lui devint urgent. Il retira ses doigts de son intimité et libéra le sexe de son amant, le faisant gémir de frustration. Il vint s'agenouiller au dessus de Kili.

Les deux nains se regardaient dans les yeux alors que lentement Fili faisait entrer en lui la virilité dressée du brun. Tous deux laissèrent échapper un soupir de satisfaction et restèrent un instant sans bouger, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de jouir instantanément… ça faisait trop longtemps, la sensation était trop bonne. Ils ne purent se retenir de bouger très longtemps, ils en avaient trop besoin.

Fili débuta des va-et-vient langoureux qui, très rapidement, devinrent passionnels. Leurs cris de plaisir emplirent la pièce. Des « **Oh oui** », « **Oh putain** », « **C'est bon** » ou « **Continue** » résonnèrent autour d'eux.

Finalement Kili vint prendre, d'une poigne toujours très faible, aérienne, le sexe du blond dans sa main . Quelques mouvements de hanches plus tard Fili se laissa emporté par la jouissance dans un râle rauque. Kili stimulé par les chairs de son amant se contractant autour de lui vint à son tour, explosant dans un cri d'abandon.

Avec douceur, Fili se releva et s'allongea aux côtés de son amant.

 **Je t'aime…** lui chuchota-t-il en le regardant intensément.

 **Je t'aime aussi Fili** , lui répondit Kili en bougeant légèrement pour se lover un peu plus dans les bras de son amour.

 **Kili, je suis tellement…** commença Fili, mais il fut coupé par le brun.

 **Je sais, n'en parles pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.**

 **Et de quoi as-tu besoin ?** Demanda Fili, un peu anxieux.

 **Que tu m'aides à être heureux chaque jour, à ne plus y penser.**

La voix de Kili s'était terminée dans un murmure douloureux. Fili resserra son étreinte autour de lui et commença à lui faire des petits câlins du bout des doigts, les calmant tous les deux par son geste.

 **Je te promets de m'y atteler chaque jour à venir.** Lui souffla-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

Dans le couloir, un hobbit cramoisi avec un plateau repas dans les mains et un nain hilare n'avaient rien loupé des cris de volupté qui s'étaient élevés dans la chambre de Kili. Bilbon était figé, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire de sa peau et horrifié par l'idée que Bofur ne se rende compte que ces cris l'excitaient. Bofur, lui, avait bien perçu le trouble de son hobbit. Il ressentait le même et n'en était pas gêné le moins du monde.

 **Tu devrais poser le plateau.** Dit-il avec une voix chaude, collant son torse contre le dos de Bilbon, appuyant son sexe contre ses fesses qu'il savait fermes et accueillantes pour lui, et posant sa main sur le sexe à demi-érigé de son amant. Il prit l'oreille de Bilbon dans sa bouche, commença à le masturber en même temps qu'il se frottait lascivement contre ses fesses.

 **Arrêtes** , le supplia Bilbon dans un gémissement trahissant son excitation et le plaisir qu'il prenait déjà. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ça s'arrête mais la situation n'était pas convenable.

 **Pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête ?** Souffla le nain dans son oreille en faisant de sa main une caresse un peu plus appuyée.

 **On vient de le faire…** Protesta Bilon sans conviction.

 **Comme ça tu es déjà prêt à me recevoir,** répondit Bofur, sa voix devenant rauque, **Tu es déjà ouvert pour moi et lubrifié par mon sperme… c'est parfait !**

 **On est au milieu du salon…** Bilbon était rouge aussi bien de gêne que d'excitation.

 **Pose le plateau et allons dans notre chambre alors.**

Bilbon s'abandonna à l'envie de sentir à nouveau son nain en lui et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Bofur l'entraîna dans leur chambre. A peine la porte fermée, il fit se pencher son hobbit sur le lit, dos à lui, le visage dans les couvertures, le cul tendu vers lui, offert. Bofur déglutit difficilement, Bilbon avait beau s'être déjà offert à lui, il le désirait toujours aussi violemment.

Bofur défit son pantalon et celui de Bilbon avec empressement. Il prit une seconde pour admirer les fesses de son amant tendues vers lui, semblant l'attendre. Il posa ses mains dessus avec dévotion et du bout de ses doigts alla vérifier que Bilbon était déjà bel et bien prêt à l'accueillir.

 **Prends moi Bofur, ne me fais pas attendre.**

La supplique de Bilbon fit comme un électrochoc de plaisir à Bofur . Sans attendre davantage il s'enfonça jusqu'à le garde dans l'intimité de son amant avec un grognement de plaisir auquel Bilbon fit échos. Bilbon fit presque immédiatement rouler ses hanches pour que Bofur se mette en mouvement. Le nain comprit le message et entama un va-et-vient passionné, bestial. Leur chambre fut rapidement remplie des cris de plaisir étouffés de Bilbon, des grognements érotiques de Bofur et des claquements dans hanches du nain sur les fesses de son amant.

Plus aucun d'eux ne pensait, se perdant dans l'autre et dans les lymbes du plaisir. Après un temps indéterminé, Bofur enroula sa main autour du sexe de Bilbon, le masturbant au rythme de ses coups de hanches. Il ne fallu que quelques mouvements supplémentaires au hobbit pour venir dans un cri. Bofur crocheta les hanches de son amant de ses doigts, l'empêchant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Il accéléra le rythme et très rapidement cria sa délivrance, laissant son sperme envahir à nouveau l'intimité de Bilbon. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit, épuisés.

Assis à son bureau, dans ses appartements Thorin travaillait sur les plans de reconstruction d'Erebor et plus particulièrement du palais. Depuis un mois que la population avait décidé de la quo-gouvernance de Tranduil, Bard et Thorin, ce dernier se noyait dans le travail… pour oublier. Oublier l'absence de son aimé à ses côtés alors qu'il était si proche. Il en était même venu à éviter Dwalin tant son désir de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser étaient devenus douloureux. Il voyait bien les regards que son ancien amant lui lançait, à la fois désireux de le rejoindre et désolé de ne pas être prêt à le faire. Thorin lui avait dit de prendre son temps, de venir le retrouver quand il serait prêt, qu'il l'attendrait sans chercher à le presser mais cette attente le rendait fou. D'autant plus que Thranduil et Bard filaient le parfait amour devant lui.

Parfois alors qu'il passait la nuit devant la chambre de Dwalin, il lui arrivait d'entendre l'ex prisonnier crier ou pleurer dans son sommeil. Il devait se retenir d'entrer, souhaitant plus que tout dans ses moment-là entrer, le prendre dans ses bras et lui rappeler que c'était fini. Mais il se retenait.

Perdu dans ses réflexions de reconstruction, Thorin releva la tête avec l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Il allait retourner étudier ses plans quand il entendit, cette fois, distinctement des coups frappés à sa porte. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure tardive.

Il se figea de surprise quand il découvrit Dwalin derrière la porte. L'ancien prisonnier avait reprit un peu de poids et de muscles _ il faut dire qu'il passait presque toutes ses journées dans la salle d'entraînement _ depuis sa sortie des jeux mais son visage semblait encore plus défait, comme si son esprit dérivait dans un océan de désespoir.

 **Thorin… est-ce que je peux entrer ?** Demanda-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

Thorin s'effaça, le laissant passer sans un mot, pas encore vraiment remis de sa surprise et curieux de la suite des événements, plein d'espoir.

 **Nori est partit.** Annonça Dwalin de but en blanc en lui tendant un morceau de papier. **Je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit en rentrant du dîner.**

« _**Dwalin, je quitte Erebor, je ne peux rester ici où tout me rappelle qu'Ori et Dori ne sont plus parmi nous. Avant de mourir, Ori m'avait confié quelques mots pour toi, je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le temps de te les dire. Il t'aimait, mais il t'aimait bien avant les jeux. Sache qu'il ne t'en voulait pas de t'être rapproché de lui sans espoir d'avenir, il te remerciait d'avoir pu goûter ces moments avec toi qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir dans un autre contexte. Il m'a demandé de ne pas t'en vouloir et je vais te demander la même chose. Smaug a détruit suffisamment de vies pour que nous détruisions les nôtres alors cesse de t'en vouloir. Je pars d'ici pour essayer de me reconstruire et je te souhaite de faire de même. Nori**_ _»_

Thorin rendit le papier à Dwalin et le regarda intensément, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il était venu le voir.

Dwalin lui tourna le dos et alla se placer devant le feu de cheminée, perdant son regard dans les flammes. Thorin ne bougea pas. Il sentait le mal être de Dwalin et voulait le laisser faire à son rythme et à sa manière.

 **Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu vers toi…** commença Dwalin en cherchant ses mots, le regard toujours dans les flammes. **Ce… ce n'est pas que je ne t'aimais plus, bien au contraire. Mais à chaque fois que je pensais à te rejoindre, l'image d'Ori se sacrifiant pour moi s'imposait à mon esprit. Alors je ne pouvais pas, mais…** Il fit une grand pause, son corps se tendit davantage comme si la suite l'effrayait plus encore. **Mais après avoir lu le message de Nori, j'ai eu besoin de toi comme si jusqu'à présent je faisais de l'apnée et que seul toi pouvait m'aider à respirer.**

Dwalin se retourna et regarda Thorin qui lui fit un petit sourire.

 **J'ai besoin d'être à nouveau dans tes bras, de me confier sur ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, de me sentir soutenu…** sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

Thorin parcouru la distance qui les séparait en deux pas et referma ses bras autour de Dwalin. D'une main il l'invita à caler sa tête dans son cou, de l'autre il lui fit des petits câlins dans le dos. Embrassant son crâne de tendres baisers de temps en temps, il attendit de Dwalin se calme.

 **Que dirais-tu d'aller nous allonger et que tu me dise ce que tu as sur le cœur en profitant de la chaleur des draps et d'un câlin ?**

Dwalin opina avec soulagement de se voir accueillit ainsi et Thorin était heureux que Dwalin revienne ainsi vers lui. Tous deux se déshabillèrent, ne gardant que leurs sous-vêtements pour se mettre au lit. Thorin sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand Dwalin lui déposa un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres et s'installa ensuite dans ses bras.

Puis Dwalin commença à raconter tout ce qu'il avait subit ces deux dernières années.

La nuit fut longue pour les deux nains et il en faudrait beaucoup d'autres pour que Dwalin se sente mieux mais tous les deux savaient qu'en prenant leur temps leurs cœurs allaient se réparer et leur relation pourrait repartir.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Et voilà c'est fini pour cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


End file.
